Un commentaire, et rien d'autre
by FouyChipita
Summary: Les amitiés c'est souvent le bordel. Encore plus celles sur Internet. Les délires d'hier ne sont plus ceux d'aujourd'hui et le manque de discussion finit d'achever le tout. Alors, quand Lexa, joueuse expérimentée, envoie un commentaire sur un blog de dessin, elle ne s'attendait pas à grand chose. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de toute manière ? [Relation virtuelle mais pas que]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. On se retrouve pour une fanfiction. Ouaaaaah, pire phrase d'introduction du monde, je suis sûre que tout le monde doit faire la même, j'ai tellement honte.  
J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire dessus, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée (enfin, si vous avez cliqué, c'est que vous ça vous intrigue... Non ?). Et promis ça va pas être une fic de « geek » ou je ne sais quel autre chose. Toute façon en bas y a un petit dictionnaire sur des mots que vous ne pouvez pas forcément comprendre. Voilà, voilà.

J'ai pas de "sortis prévus" pour les chapitres. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera mais je pense que ça devrait quand même pas être trop trop trop long. Je sais pas. J'espère ?

Disclaimer : The100 m'appartient pas, et encore heureux vu comment le scénario s'oriente en saison 3 (non mais, c'est vraiment une catastrophe là).

Rating : J'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. On verra bien pas la suite. Dans le doute on met T, mais ça changera peut-être par la suite.

Tous les mots en **gras** sont les conversations via **Skype** (ou autre réseaux sociaux qui apparaîtront).

* * *

Son doigt appuya vivement sur la touche D, et son avatar partit subitement sur le côté. De la main droite elle bougea frénétiquement sa souris pour repositionner le curseur sur le singe géant qui déchiquetait un de ses coéquipiers. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira brusquement : ils n'allaient jamais gagner l'évènement mensuel si son camp continuait de se débrouiller de cette façon. S'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout autant attaquer. Alors que le primate avait le dos tourné elle s'accrocha à sa fourrure et planta son poignard dans le cou de la bête. Machinalement elle appuya sur les touches de son PC et son personnage recula subitement, évitant l'un des poings destructeurs de l'animal. Là, il fallait la jouer serré. Le monstre avait déjà perdu les trois quarts de sa vie – il fallait qu'elle pense à dire merci à tous les abrutis qui s'étaient jetés sans une once de stratégie sur le mob – et une attaque spéciale bien placée pouvait être décisif. Ses yeux verts se portèrent un moment sur la petite barre en dessous de sa ligne de vie. Sa barre de mana. Elle était pleine, ce qui était une très bonne chose en vue de la situation où elle se trouvait. Son majeur appuya fermement sur la touche Z pendant qu'au même instant elle pressa la touche 1 de son clavier. Les mains se son avatar émirent une lumière rouge teintée de noire, son attaque avait augmenté de 20% et ses coups critiques avaient, eux, doublés. Ça allait faire mal. Très mal. Un sourire – un rictus serait plus juste – victorieux se dessina progressivement sur le visage de la joueuse et elle appuya rapidement sur le clic droit de sa souris. Le coup partit tout seul, détruisant au passage quelques joueurs trop aventureux et le singe géant avec. Un sort de niveau 7 d'un joueur de _level_ 80 faisait beaucoup de dégâts. Un message s'afficha sur le chat public du serveur :

[Evénement terminé. Singe Géant du Crépuscule Pauna détruit. Dernier attaque portée par : Heda, membre des Grounders. Récompense supplémentaire de 50 000 pièces pour tous joueurs de la faction Grounders. Vous trouverez toutes vos récompenses dans les boîtes aux lettres.]

La brune leva un bras en l'air, poussa un léger « yay » et enleva son casque de ses oreilles pour le poser sur son cou. Le jeu _the100_ pouvait paraître ennuyant au début mais se révélait être en fin de compte un bon jeu, et surtout un jeu très addictif. Elle se bascula contre le dossier de sa chaise et étira ses bras comme elle pouvait. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle jouait ? Ses yeux émeraude la piquaient légèrement – sa myopie et son astigmatie n'aidaient certainement pas – et la fatigue de la nuit se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Sa main bougea toute seule et elle appuya deux fois d'affilé sur la touche Echap pour quitter le jeu qui tournait toujours. Alors qu'elle allait rabattre l'écran de son clavier pour s'autoriser une petite pause, une notification orange clignotait sur son ordinateur et elle finit par se résoudre à cliquer dessus. La page blanche de Skype fit son apparition, l'écran des conversations avec. Son contact, _Bête enragée_ , qui arborait comme avatar une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et plusieurs cicatrices sur son visage. De plus, elle levait avec grâce son majeur à la caméra et arborait un sourire confiant – peut-être trop confiant. La dîte Heda porta attention au message bleuté écrite par cette dernière

 **-** **Hey, connasse, gg pour avoir buté le monstre. Sinon, demain tu m'aides à monter de niveau ?**

Sérieusement ? Elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire ça en canal de guilde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chier. Pour autant, elle se mit à écrire pour lui répondre.

 **\- Toujours aussi gentille à ce que je vois, Ontari. Un « s'il te plait » t'écorcherait la gueule, sinon ?**

 **\- Toujours. Et franchement, j'essaye de mettre ma côté de fierté pour te demander un truc, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me recaler, j'te jure que ça nous arrangerait toutes les deux. En plus, t'as quelque chose à faire demain ? On est dimanche quoi. Personne n'a jamais rien à faire le dimanche. Allez « s'il te plait » Lexa.**

Certes il était vrai qu'une Ontari qui demandait un service était un fait presque impossible à voir. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait réussi quelque chose qui semblait presque impossible : réussir à s'intégrer au groupe de joueurs que formait Lexa et ses amis. Cependant, cette dernière avait bien compris que pour réussir à rendre polie cette nouvelle – qui de surcroît était sa cadette en âge –, ou tout du moins la rendre légèrement plus agréable, il fallait se confronter à elle et lui faire comprendre très rapidement que ce n'était pas elle qui menait la danse. A la fin, malgré leur relation très délicate et assez houleuse, un terrain d'entente avait réussi à se créer au fil du temps. Leur rencontre n'aurait pas fêté ses deux ans la semaine dernière, sinon.

 **\- Franchement, je te jure que j'aurai préféré t'aider mais malheureusement demain je peux pas. Anya veut absolument que je l'accompagne pour notre déjeuner de famille. J'ai réussi déjà à en rater une dizaine, c'est pas mal.**

Le message « Bête enragée est en train d'écrire » s'afficha plusieurs fois sur l'écran de la myope. Elle cherchait sûrement ses mots, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Si la relation de Lexa avec Ontari était houleuse, celle avec ses géniteurs était catastrophique. Toxique et destructrice. Et plus la jeune brune y réfléchissait, plus elle finissait par se renfermer sur elle-même et finissait par refuser d'en parler. La seule personne de sa famille qu'elle appréciait et qui l'appréciait en retour était sa grande sœur, Anya, qui l'hébergeait chez elle. Cette dernière avait bien compris que si sa cadette avait fait plusieurs tentatives de fugues dès qu'elle avait eu l'occasion, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle faisait sa « crise d'ado ».

 **\- Oh. Désolé pour toi. J'espère que ça se passera bien quand même. Je t'envoie tout mon courage et toutes ses autres conneries niaises que les gens normaux se disent. Sinon, Anya ça va ? Ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu ce connecté.**

Lexa essuya ses lunettes plusieurs fois et haussa un sourcil : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait l'autre joueuse s'excuser. Ou ressentir des émotions proches de ce sentiment. Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle se secoua : rien ne servait de se pendre la tête sur un fait comme celui-ci. Machinalement elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour faire retomber l'anxiété qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis déjà un certain temps. Et parler des personnes qui lui servaient de parents n'avaient certainement pas amélioré son état de stress. Elle réfléchit un instant à quoi répondre, son esprit se perdant dans des réflexions inutiles et les mêmes questions s'imposaient à elle, questions dont elle ne trouvait jamais la réponse. Ou une réponse qui lui paraissait satisfaisante.

 **\- Oula. Tu te sens bien Ontari ? T'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? T'excuser c'est clairement pas ton genre.**

Elle effaça. A son amble avis il était bien compliqué de faire pire en phrase d'introduction. En plus, ce n'était même pas drôle et Lexa savait parfaitement qu'elle allait encore refroidir son amie et elles allaient _encore_ finir par s'engueuler et s'insulter de tous les noms. Ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude en fin de compte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose sur son clavier d'origine blanc qui avait fini par être plus gris qu'autre chose à cause, entre autre, de la saleté, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et une tête blonde avec des mèches brunes apparût dans l'encadrement.

« Hey Lex'. Tu m'accompagnes faire les courses s'te plait ? Allez, dit oui et je t'achète une sucette ! »

La dîte « Lex' » roula des yeux et lui répondit en soupirant :

« Tu sais, Anya, j'ai plus douze piges. Alors faire du chantage avec une sucette ça marche moins bien qu'avant. Donc, tu peux y aller seule, je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir ! » répondit-sa sœur en levant le poing, comme pour donner du courage à son ainée.

« Lexa, allez. J'te paye une bière si tu viens. Je vais pas pouvoir porter tous les sacs de course. Allez viiiiiiiiiiiens ! »

Et pour montrer son autorité – incroyable – elle s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras en ne cessant de répéter « allez s'il te plaaaaait ». Puis le petit « pouic pouic » très significatif de Skype fit relever les deux paires de yeux sur l'ordinateur ouvert de la brune aux yeux émeraudes.

 **\- Tu sais que je vois que t'es toujours connectée quand même ? Donc si tu veux m'ignorer, c'est raté.**

« Oh, attend ! Tu parlais avec Ontari ? Fallait me le dire » s'exclama Anya en s'asseyant à moitié sur les genoux de sa cadette et vola le PC « Oh ! T'as vu ! Elle demandait des nouvelles de moi. Que c'est mignon ! Bon, attend, je vais lui répondre parce que t'as l'air d'être pas foutue de le faire »

 **\- Hey ! Salut Ontari, c'est Anya. J'ai volé le PC de Lexa et elle râle à côté, mais on s'en fout, je sais que je suis ta Woods préférée. Sinon, oui, ça va ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un petit soucis avec mon PC... J'ai renversé une cannette entière de Coca dessus. Bref. Ça va toi sinon ? Hésite pas à revenir à la maison, cet été c'était vraiment sympa, même si Lex' essayera de te prouver le contraire.**

La jeune femme aux traits asiatiques se releva d'un bond et sorti de la chambre en criant un « Habille-toi on part dans cinq minutes ! ». Les yeux verts forêts suivirent son départ, et leur porteuse laissa sortir un grognement de sa bouche. Elle reprit sa place initiale et finit par écrire très rapidement.

 **\- Désolé pour ça. Tu sais c'est Anya quoi. Sinon je vais devoir y aller, elle veut absolument m'entrainer avec elle faire les courses et je pense pas que je vais pouvoir y échapper. Je sais pas si je reviendrais ce soir, mais dans le doute, à dans environ trois heures... Ou une heure vers-là.**

Elle finit par décoller ses fesses de sa chaise noire, étira tous ses membres endoloris par sa non-activité flagrante et pris un sweat gris qui trainait sur son lit. Elle retira ses lunettes noires de sa main droite et de la main gauche elle ébouriffa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Dans ces moment-là, son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Anya et il était aisé de deviner qu'elles partageaient leur sang. Avant de partir, alors qu'elle allait mettre en veille son ordinateur un message l'intrigua. Ontari avait répondu ? C'était surprenant. Souvent, elle ne disait rien et coupait la conversation de son côté aussi. Ça devait aussi lui écorcher la gueule de dire au revoir.

 **\- Oh okay. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un blog de dessin qui fait des fanart super cools sur the100. Je t'envoie le lien. Bon, en attendant elle a dessiné seulement les classes archers et mécanicien. Mais franchement c'est vachement bien fait.**

Toujours pas de « au revoir » hein. Plus par curiosité maladive qu'autre chose elle cliqua sur le lien envoyé par son amie. Elle tomba sur le post en question où les deux classes de son jeu étaient fièrement dessinées, l'une avec un arc tendu et l'autre qui posait un piège sur le terrain. Aucun détail n'était lésiné et l'ambiance générale des deux dessins faisaient bien ressortir le côté légèrement macabre du jeu. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, une créature du crépuscule se devinait derrière les arbres dessinés en fond. La joueuse expérimentée reconnaissait leurs yeux rouges-sangs qui faisaient frémir tous les joueurs pendant leurs premières heures de jeu. Peu avaient l'habitude de voir des créatures aussi effrayantes.

Lexa savait qu'Anya l'attendait. Elle entendait sa sœur jouer avec les clés dans sa main et finissait toujours pas les cogner contre un meuble, un bruit métallique distinctif se faisait entendre partout dans l'appartement à ce moment-là. Pourtant, peut-être par pur reconnaissance du travail qu'avait effectué cette – elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au pseudo de la personne qui tenait ce blog et finit par hausser un sourcil en lisant le dît pseudo – _Wanheda_ , ou juste car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir dehors, elle laissa un commentaire sur la page de ces dessins.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver ?

* * *

 _Mob : Expression qui désigne la plupart du temps les monstres dans les jeux._

 _Barre de mana : Barre de magie._

 _« Pouic pouic » : Le son par défaut de Skype quand vous recevez un message. Enfin, personnellement je l'assimile à ça._

Hésitez pas à demander si il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas compris !


	2. Chapter 2

Ouah, j'ai réussi à sortir le chapitre avant deux semaines. Je crois que c'est bien ? Non ?  
Déjà, juste merci à toutes vos review, vos fav, tous vos petits trucs de gens gentils. Je vous jure que j'ai cru décédé le lendemain en voyant que j'avais 18 notifications sur ma boîte mail...

 _Clem :_ Merci pour ton petit commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! :)

 _Guest :_ Je trouve aussi que Lexa en gameuse est une très bonne idée - pas pour me jeter des fleurs mais. Comme dit plus haut, merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris la peine de commenter, c'est très gentil !

J'en profite d'ailleurs, les personnes qui ont mis dans leur favoris cette histoire, hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Pas parce que ça fait monter le chiffre et que "olalalalalala, je vais devenir famous sur FF". Avoir votre avis est vraiment la chose qui m'importe le plus, c'est tout. En plus, je mords pas (j'offre même du chocolat chaud, c'est pour dire), donc, discuter ça peut-être cool aussi.

Disclaimer : The100 m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon Lexa aurait survécu et Anya aussi et...  
Rating : pas de changement.

 **Mots en gras = mots via Internet.**

Désolé des futures fautes qu'il peut y avoir, j'avoue je suis crevée et j'ai certainement dû en louper.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

« Hey Clarke ! Regarde, on a reçu un autre commentaire » s'exclama une jeune latine en face d'un Mac.

La prénommée Clarke releva la tête d'un livre de mathématique de Terminal et haussa un sourcil :

« On ? Depuis quand tu dessines Raven ? Et sérieusement, faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous chez moi un dimanche. T'as pas des ordis à réparer, ou un autre truc à faire ? »

« Roh, c'est bon. C'est un peu moi quand même qui t'es dit de dessiner sur the100. Ce jeu est trop bien ! En plus t'as dessiné ma classe ! » La dîte Raven finit par taper dans ses mains comme une enfant et se retourna avec la chaise roulante du bureau vers sa camarade assise sur le lit.

« Certes... Mais t'aurais pu m'aider un peu plus dans ces dessins. Genre, me donner plus de détails sur le jeu en lui-même. Tu crois pas ? »

« Je t'aiderais quand tu joueras à autre chose qu'à ta vieille DS grise qui est dans ton placard. »

Piquée à vif, la jeune blonde se releva. Elle ouvrit son placard dans un bruit fracassant et en ressortit une pile de boîte de jeu ainsi qu'une console d'un gris délavé, qui possédait un stick cassé. Elle les posa – jeta serait sûrement un terme plus approprié – violemment sur son bureau et posa son regard d'un bleu glacial dans les yeux marron de son amie :

« Alors, oui peut-être que je n'ai que la DS en console, mais en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup de jeux dessus ! »

Raven siffla d'admiration et lança à Clarke un regard sarcastique. Puis elle fouilla les boîtes et regarda avec attention le nom des jeux inscrits dessus. Ça pouvait toujours servir de savoir à quoi jouait la blonde quand elle était petite. Ou juste savoir si elle avait du bon goût. Finalement, elle lut un nom qui ne lui convenait pas et afficha une mine de dégoût :

« La _Maison du Style_. Sérieusement, Clarkie ? Genre, j'avais vu des _Zelda_ dans tes jeux, je pensais que, mine de rien, malgré tes pauvres connaissances t'avais de bons goûts. Mais j'ai carrément changé d'avis là. »

« Bah c'est bon, j'y jouais quand j'étais gamine quoi. Puis, franchement, de mémoire, c'était pas si mal. Au pire, on s'en moque non ? »

« On s'en moque si tu veux hein. C'est pas moi qui aie des goûts de merde, après tout. » répondit du tac-au-tac la jeune espagnole.

« Moi je suis pas une sale nerd au moins. »

« Toi, c'est différent, t'es une connasse. »

Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en instant, se jugeant mutuellement et puis doucement elles éclatèrent de rire, comme si l'engueulade, ou tout du moins la dispute, qui venait d'éclater entre elles deux ne signifiait rien. Leur amitié était trop solide pour être brisée par des insultes de si mauvaises qualités. Après tout, Raven était passionnée d'informatique – et avait pour bût de devenir mécanicienne plus tard, même si ça n'avait rien à voir –, et même si d'après elle le mot « nerd » n'était pas une insulte, elle autorisait ses amis à l'utiliser comme tels car elle finissait toujours par se venger. Et même si Clarke n'était pas une connasse à proprement parlé, la brune essayait tant bien que mal de lui prouver le contraire. Ou en tout cas, la traiter ainsi était l'un de ses plaisirs personnels. Parce que beaucoup de personnes s'y méprenait : Clarke n'était pas faite de sucre. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle n'était pas non plus modelable, comme un objet de cire. Clarke était elle-même et elle était surtout un électron libre, comparable quelque fois à la sœur Blake. Malgré le fait qu'elle accordait sa confiance facilement, ses vrais amis se comptaient sur le doigt d'une seule main. Et la plupart était tous des amis d'enfance, sauf Raven qui était toujours l'exception à la règle – ce qui lui plaisait bien d'ailleurs –.

La blonde se rallongea sur son lit à draps rouge pâles et reprit son livre de math'. Elle recommença leur discussion en lisant l'énoncé mentalement dans sa tête :

« Et il dit quoi le commentaire ? D'ailleurs, tu voudras bien me re expliquer les complexes, je comprends rien... »

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval se retourna, roula des yeux pour montrer son agacement face à la demande de son amie puis répondit en faisant un clin d'œil :

« Je sais pas. Tu viendras voir, vu qu'à priori ce sont TES dessins et que JE ne donne pas assez de détails. »

Le bleu retrouva une nouvelle fois le chemin vers le marron et finit par le fixer. Un défi du regard s'installa entre les deux, mais se brisa suite à la levée du siège de la part de l'invitée. Clarke finit par lâcher d'un ton blasé :

« Et c'est moi qu'on insulte de gamine à la récré. Très haut le niveau de maturité chez les Reyes à ce que je vois. »

« C'est pas moi qui joue à la _Maison du Style_. » elle rigola toute seule à sa propre blague puis reprit, plus sérieuse : « Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis chez moi pour t'expliquer les complexes, ok ? »

La fille Griffin s'assit en tailleur sur sa couette et la regarda en haussant un sourcil :

« Euh, ok, merci, mais tu vas où ? »

Pendant que les mains basanées étaient occupées à ranger toutes les affaires, perdues dans la chambre de l'étudiante, dans un sac noir Eatspak, la voix de leur porteuse se fit entendre à travers la pièce :

« J'ai un rencard. »

« At-Attend, quoi ? Et genre, t'as pas pensé à me prévenir avant ? »

« Je te préviens là, Clarkie. »

« T'es sérieuse ? » la blonde avec ses quelques bouclettes venaient de détacher chaque syllabe de sa phrase, plus par exaspération que par surprise. Elle finit par reprendre en se grattant la tête : « Et sinon, c'est un mec ou une fille ? »

Le sac sur les épaules, la brune se retourna, faisant bouger les lanières avec elle et finit par dire avec un sourire quelque peu goguenard :

« Une fille ! »

« Une fille ? O' t'as proposé un rendez-vous ? »

C'était assez étonnant vu le nombre de fois que la latine avait tenté quelque chose et vu le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était faite remballer. En plus, grand frère Blake était beaucoup trop protecteur pour laisser quelqu'un comme Raven s'approcher de sa petite sœur.

« Mais non pas O. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé mais elle a un petit ami. » alors que la blonde voulait dire quelque chose elle reprit « Et non, c'est pas vraiment le genre de mec avec lequel je peux rivaliser. En plus, j'ai un peu discuté avec lui et il est sympa. Il aime bien the100 aussi, donc ça va, je l'aime bien. Puis bon, j'aime tellement Octavia que briser une amitié pour une sorte d'histoire de plan-cul m'embêterait vachement. »

« Si tu le dis. Je suppose que Bell-»

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit à travers la pièce, et malgré les piètres connaissances de Clarke en termes de jeu, elle reconnut sans trop de difficulté une des musiques du héros à la tunique verte. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était la musique du moulin. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Raven s'exclama, poussa un juron et se tapa la tête :

« Putain, elle vient de m'appeler. Je suis déjà en retard ! » elle finit par se retourner vers son amie toujours assise en tailleur, et lui fit un au revoir de la main et dit à toute vitesse : « Bisous Clarkie ! A demain ! Je te raconterais comment s'est passé mon rendez-vous avec _Amy_ , ouais, elle s'appelle comme ça. Si elle rentre ce soir, passe le bonjour à Abby. Et dit lui que je l'aime ! »

Elle fila à travers la pièce et la porte claqua en emportant avec elle les derniers mots de la jeune fille à la peau hâlée. La terminale s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. Son amie était, comment dire, épuisante ? Un corps légèrement musclé qui comportait une femme bourrée d'énergie qui ne pensait la plupart du temps qu'à s'amuser. C'était fatiguant. Elle jeta son livre de mathématiques à travers la pièce et elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'un objet qui rencontre un mur.

Elle finit par se masser la tête. En parlant de sa mère, elle espérait que son opération s'était bien passée. Elle lui avait expliqué ce matin entre deux gorgées de café qu'un certain _Luke_ avait atterri à l'hôpital, blessé, avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui d'après ses dires, l'avait retrouvé comme ça.

Tout en réfléchissant à toute cette affaire qui semblait bien plus complexe qu'elle ne semblait l'être, elle se rassit devant son Mac et ses yeux océan cherchèrent immédiatement l'icône de son blog de dessin. Même si elle n'avait pas voulu le dire devant Raven, ce commentaire lui était resté ancré en tête. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir quand elle voyait que des personnes re partageaient son travail, mais elle adorait aussi l'idée que des gens prennent du temps pour lui écrire un petit mot, pour lui dire à quel point ils aimaient, ou même pour critiquer. En soit, ça représentait toujours le fait que quelqu'un dans ce monde n'avait pas seulement vu en diagonale ce qu'elle dessinait mais avait sérieusement pris son temps pour apprécier ses « œuvres ». Et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle lut le message d'une certaine – son pseudo faisant plus féminin que masculin – _Heda_ , qui arborait comme image de profil _l'arlequine blonde de rouge et de noir vêtue_ , qui tenait en main son pistolet.

 **\- Hey. J'aime beaucoup tes dessins. On sent que tu as passé plus de temps sur le personnage de la mécanicienne (c'est d'ailleurs plutôt drôle que tu es décidé de faire la version féminine de la classe), pour autant les détails sur l'arc sont très réalistes. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as fait (désolé, je m'y connais mal en dessin) mais on dirait vraiment que c'est du bois. En tout cas, c'est super agréable de voir de nouveaux fanart sur l'un de mes jeux préférés (j'ai vu les yeux des créatures du crépuscule, au fond) ! J'espère que tu vas dessiner d'autres classes, au plaisir de revoir ton trait de crayon.**

 **P.S : Ton pseudo ressemble au mien, Wanheda. Simple coïncidence ?**

Clarke sourit et ses yeux brillèrent quelques instants. Quelqu'un avait remarqué les créatures dans le fond ! Même Raven avait mis du temps à les voir, et avait failli lui demander pourquoi elle ne les avait pas dessinées. Et puis, c'était si satisfaisant de recevoir un message si attentionnée. Elle se mordit sa lèvre rosée et ria nerveusement. Elle devait répondre. Comment est-ce qu'on envoyait des messages privés sur ce site ? Bordel, Reyes ne lui expliquait jamais rien !

Machinalement, elle finit par trouver en fouillant un peu partout sur le profil de sa nouvelle fan – pouvait-elle vraiment dire que c'était une fan ? – et commença à murmurer tout en rédigeant :

« Bonjour Heda... La coïncidence est plutôt drôle, c'est vrai... »

* * *

 _Nerd :_ _Personne passionnée dans des sujets intellectuels liés à un domaine quelconque (souvent ce domaine est plutôt les sciences)_

Hésitez pas à dire si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose. Si vous avez compris les références des personnages en italique (soit Amy, Luke, et l'arlequine) dîtes-le ! (je vous offre deux tasses de chocolat chaud si vous avez tout trouvé)

J'ai trouvé ça cool de faire un chapitre Lexa, un chapitre Clarke. Deux points de vue sur une même situation peuvent être plutôt intéréssant. Après, pas sûr que je garde cette idée pour toute la fiction mais pourquoi pas.

A la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un problème avec ma box mais ça va mieux. Voilà voilà.

Toujours merci pour les reviews et les favs, ça fait franchement plaisir de voir un message dans sa boîte mail !

J'en profite d'ailleurs, les personnes qui ont mis dans leur favoris cette histoire, hésitez pas à me laisser une **review**. Pas parce que ça fait monter le chiffre et que "olalalalalala, je vais devenir famous sur FF". Avoir votre avis est vraiment la chose qui m'importe le plus, c'est tout. En plus, je mords pas ( **j'offre même du chocolat chaud, c'est pour dire** ), donc, discuter ça peut-être cool aussi. (cc le message repompé que j'ai la flemme de changer)

Disclaimer : The100 m'appartient toujours pas. D'ailleurs j'espère que le final de la saison 3 sera bien. Je ne suis pas prête à revoir Lexa.  
Rating : pas de changement.

Désolé des futures fautes qu'il peut y avoir, le chapitre est près depuis genre 5 jours et j'ai pas vraiment relu une ultime dernière fois,j'ai certainement dû en louper.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment, faisant bouger les quelques cadres qui ornaient le couloir. Un souffle court se fit entendre à travers l'appartement, suivi de pas précipités et une main couverte d'une chemise blanche – obligation de « s'habiller convenablement » – balança à travers la pièce l'un des coussins blanc cassés qui étaient posés sur le canapé. Il atteignit le mur dans un bruit doux, amortit par son poids de plume. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à la jeune brune aux yeux émeraude. Elle devait absolument casser quelque chose, entendre autre chose que ses battements de cœur frénétique et son souffle catastrophique. Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle s'était littéralement enfuie de la maison de sa jeunesse au bout de trois heures à entendre les plaintes de sa mère à son sujet, Lexa n'avait pas attendu sa sœur et avait pris le premier bus. La très jeune adulte avait préféré choisir la fuite que supporter encore une minute de plus les paroles de sa génitrice, qui remettait bien trop en cause ses capacités. Un vibrement distinctif se fit ressentir dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et elle attrapa nerveusement son téléphone. L'image d'Anya était affichée sur l'écran, lui laissant la possibilité de répondre ou non. On lui laissait le choix, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire à son déjeuner « familial », qu'il disait. Et la seule solution qu'elle trouva à l'instant présent, qui lui semblait pendant quelques secondes être la bonne ce fut de projeter l'appareil à travers la pièce. Le mur blanc attrapa son téléphone noir, qui se brisa en morceaux, des bouts de l'écran retombèrent au sol mollement et le bruit s'éteint dans un bruit sourd.

Et merde.

Elle allait en entendre parler de cette histoire de téléphone brisé. La brune à la peau blanche passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, comme si elle espérait dans une tentative désespérée de calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, poussa la télécommande d'un geste brutal de la main et se pris la tête entre ses bras, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Chaque fois qu'elle les revoyait, elle finissait dans cet état de panique et de peur. C'est pour ça que la sœur cadette s'efforçait de les éviter le plus possible, se faisant passer comme malade, comme une adolescente voulant sécher les cours. Car on pouvait vraiment assimiler son attitude envers ses « parents » comme une attitude d'ado immature. Quand Lexa se retrouvait face à leurs regards inquisiteurs et glacials. Ils arrivaient, à chacune de leur rencontre, à la pétrifier sur place et à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils brisaient une par une les barrières que la porteuse du regard forêt se forgeait au fil du temps, entre chacune de leur rencontre. Et à chaque fois, elle finissait en colère contre elle-même, mais aussi en pleur : en bref, elle finissait remplie de mal-être envers son propre corps, sa propre conscience. Elle finissait par se haïr elle-même et Anya finissait toujours par devoir la réconforter. Elle devenait une loque et elle se braquait, rendant son esprit encore plus inaccessible qu'il ne l'était auparavant. C'était aussi sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lexa était aussi nulle en relation sociale. Pas qu'elle soit complétement isolée et incapable de dire trois mots d'affilé, elle avait juste du mal à... s'exprimer. Les mots ne lui venaient pas naturellement et avaient du mal à se former dans sa tête. Quand elle était sur son PC tout semblait si simple, elle n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de ce problème : elle avait tout le temps pour réfléchir et formuler ses phrases comme elle le voulait, sans se questionner sur comment les gens allaient interpréter ses phrases.

Car la brune était trop impulsive – elle l'avait prouvé en jetant son téléphone à travers le salon de son appartement – et avait souvent du mal à se contenir. C'était aussi de là que lui venait son attitude masculine. Petite, elle n'avait jamais hésité à frapper si nécessaire et elle s'était rendue compte que jouer avec les garçons avaient été plus vite une évidence pour elle que de jouer avec ses comparses filles. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais demandée si c'était normal ou pas de préférer les pantalons aux jupes, les camions aux poupées ou le bleu au rose ; parce que tout lui était venu naturellement, tout s'était imposé à elle comme une évidence. De plus, elle s'était aussi très vite familiarisée avec des filles de son âge, mais juste un peu plus tard. Cela lui avait parût étrange au début, et pourtant, le même naturelle l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir au monde. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son corps fut pris d'un frisson, qui lui parcourra l'échine. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle retombait dans des souvenirs trop mélancoliques, trop nostalgiques. Quand elle était gamine, c'était clairement une gosse extravertie. Elle trouvait du plaisir à aller parler aux gens et n'était pas aussi peu confiante dans ses mots que maintenant. Alors à quel moment sa carapace c'était brisée ? A quel moment l'un des engrenages avait cessé de tourner pour finir par la mettre dans cette position de manque d'estime. Ses parents n'étaient certainement pas inconnus à cette cause, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, la même image lui revenait en tête. Une jeune métisse à la tignasse blonde... _Costia_. Elle avait été l'une des causes de sa chute, à n'en pas douter. Son être s'était retrouvé incapable de bien penser après leur séparation. Comme si pendant un instant, son cerveau s'était retrouvé sans air, incapable de respirer et de réfléchir convenablement. Comme si _Costia était son oxygène et qu'elle venait de le perdre_. Elle lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même, l'obligeant à se reconstruire après son départ, après son absence. L'obligeant à faire face à la réalité, celle qu'elle avait évité de regarder pendant de longs moments, trop effrayé pour l'affronter.

Car Lexa était une lâche. Une putain de lâche. Un rire amer quitta ses lèvres pour se faire entendre à travers le salon. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et elle ravala un reniflement... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pathétique. Pourquoi à chaque fois elle finissait par penser à elle, à son odeur, à son sourire bien trop heureux pour être honnête. Enfin, après tout, elle était elle aussi coupable. Elle aurait dû insister, le comprendre dès le début qu'elle se foutait d'elle. L'amour rend aveugle ? Quelle belle connerie, et pourtant c'était si vraie.

Un bruit violent la sortit de sa torpeur et des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet.

Une main l'attrapa par le col et la souleva plus ou moins du canapé. Des pupilles marron la fixèrent un instant et la voix de leur porteuse se fit entendre à travers tout l'appartement. Elle tremblait à moitié, prise d'une vive colère, ayant du mal à se contrôler et à agir correctement :

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu refais plus jamais ça Lexa, PLUS jamais ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Bordel, pourquoi t'agis toujours comme ça ... ?! Et évidemment, tu répondais pas au téléphone. T'as pas compris que j'ai peur ? Peur de te perdre, peur que tu te fasses du mal, peur que tu ME fasses du mal. Putain, arrête d'agir comme une ado qui fait sa crise ! T'as vingt ans Lexa, VINGT ANS ! »

La cadette ravala ses larmes, respira bruyamment et poussa sa sœur pour qu'elle la lâche. Ce fut chose faite, et ayant peu d'équilibre dans cette situation, la brune s'écrasa au sol. Elle se releva aussitôt, comme si elle avait été de nouveau prise au piège, et slaloma dans les pièces de l'appartement jusque dans sa chambre. Elle claqua brusquement la porte et la ferma à double tour, au même instant où elle voyait Anya se précipiter vers elle. Lexa claqua littéralement la porte au nez d'Anya et une seconde passa avant que la femme aux traits asiatiques s'exclama violemment en tapant sur la porte :

« Putain, Lexa, ouvre cette porte ! »

Quelques instants passèrent, où aucun son ne se fit entendre des deux partis.

« S'il te plait... J'ai juste eu peur... »

Nouveau silence.

Puis, une voix rauque – dû entre autre par la colère, la tristesse et la panique – se fit entendre derrière l'autre côté de la porte. Une souffrance non dissimulée se faisait ressentir, son âme hurlait de l'intérieur mais sa voix restait glaciale. Comme si une tempête de neige venait d'éclater à l'intérieur de son être lui-même et dévastait tout sur son passage. Il n'y avait aucunes solutions de secours envisageable et la blonde aux mèches brunes le comprit. Et même si la voix de sa cadette était glaciale, Lexa ne s'empêcha pas de hurler son mal-être.

« Tu as peur ? Et moi, tu crois que j'ai pas peur ?! Je suis terrifiée de moi-même, je suis terrifiée de ma propre existence et « Papa » et « Maman » – sa voix monta dans les aigües à la prononciation de ses deux mots – me le rappelle bien ! Je fais pas ma crise d'ado ! J'ai juste PEUR. Peur de faire une connerie comme avant, peur de dire de la merde, peur de tout foirer avec les gens ! J'arrive même plus à tenir une conversation, j'ai plus aucune confiance en moi ! Vous mettez tout ça sur le coût de la timidité en disant « Mais oui, ça va passer quand tu grandiras », MAIS NON, ça ne passeras pas ! C'est pas de la timidité, c'est de la panique ! J'ai peur de finir par plus arriver à rien et le SEUL moment dont je me souviens quand j'étais encore « vivante » c'est quand Costia était là. Et cette connasse elle s'est barrée, elle ne m'a jamais rien expliqué, mais, de toute manière, tout le monde s'en fout de moi, c'est ça ?! Je suis un boulet Anya, une putain de boulet. Tu peux inviter personne chez toi, parce que je suis là dans les parages. C'est pas nos géniteurs qui sont toxiques, c'est moi ! Je me cramponne à toi parce que si tu me lâches je finirais par faire une connerie, on le sait toutes les deux ! On le sait toutes les deux que je suis une bonne à rien et que t'as envie que d'une chose, c'est de te débarrasser de moi. On la connait tous cette putain de vérité. Tout le monde la connait cette vérité de merde... »

La porte fut déverrouillée l'instant d'après et Anya se précipita à la rencontre de sa petite sœur. Elle l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces, répétant en boucle qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que non, elle n'était pas un boulet. Les mains de la plus grande s'étaient agrippées à la chemise de la plus petite. Lexa, quant à elle, peinait à rester debout et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux, en pleurant comme une enfant. Les deux souffraient, l'une plus violemment que l'autre – elle le montrait beaucoup plus –, la seconde essayait, en vain, de la consoler, sans vraiment y arriver.

Parce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que ça allaient être dur. Dur de faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé. Dur de se réconforter une nouvelle fois. Tout simplement dur. Et ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps, dix semaines au grand maximum, avant que la plus jeune soit forcée d'y retourner. Et que tout dérapera une nouvelle fois. Car une multitude de souvenirs, de sentiments venaient de réapparaitre en cet instant et cela allaient être très compliqué de les refaire disparaitre, pour plus de sérénité.

Mais actuellement, la seule chose qui préoccupait l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes c'était le fait que Lexa aimait Anya, et qu'Anya aimait Lexa. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Je crois pas qu'il y ait de mots particulièrement difficiles, mais hésitez toujours pas !

Sur ce coup, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis parce que les scènes "dramatiques" c'est un peu la première fois que je me lance dedans on va dire. J'avais envie de sortir du contexte de l'ordinateur parce qu'on est pas seulement un "quelqu'un" virtuel mais aussi un "quelqu'un" réel, qui vit des choses dures ou non. Et Lexa vit des choses dures et vit tout court d'ailleurs.

De plus, si vous avez quelques idées de choses intéressantes à voir dans la suite de l'histoire, ça peut toujours être fun (genre Clarke qui joue aux jeux-vidéo etc)

A la prochaine ~


	4. Chapter 4

Ouaw, je m'améliore en temps. Non ?

J'ai eu pleins de messages de votre part, et toujours merci aux personnes qui mettent cette histoire en fav !

J'en profite d'ailleurs, les personnes qui ont mis dans leur favoris cette histoire, hésitez pas à me laisser une **review**. Pas parce que ça fait monter le chiffre et que "olalalalalala, je vais devenir famous sur FF". Avoir votre avis est vraiment la chose qui m'importe le plus, c'est tout. En plus, je mords pas ( **j'offre même du chocolat chaud, c'est pour dire** ), donc, discuter ça peut-être cool aussi. (cc le message repompé que j'ai la flemme de changer).  
Et vu que j'aime bien vous faire du chantage, et que l'appel du chocolat chaud est fortement cool, j'en profite pour dire aussi que vu qu'il va commencer à faire chaud (mois de mai, toussa) j'offre aussi des **glaces**.

On dirait que je vous force à me faire des review, au secours :(

Disclaimer : The100 m'appartient toujours pas.  
D'ailleurs parlons un peu du final de la season 3. Déception, déception. Il est en accord avec cette saison 3 qui est vraiment mauvaise en tout point. Il y a de bons côtés dans cette fin d'épisode, mais réellement, c'est mauvais. L'arc d'ALLIE est bâclé et on nous met aussi un avant goût de quoi la S4 va être composé (avec la subtilité d'un cargo). Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'appréhendais l'apparition de Lexa (mais elle était trop cool donc ça va quand même), parce que j'aime profondément Lexa (je suis pas une pro Lexa non plus, mais j'aime beaucoup ce perso' et j'aurai tellement aimé apprendre plus de choses sur son sujet (la Conclave, Anya, COSTIA BORDEL et même le personnage de Luna)). Et ce baiser. Ce baiser. C'était à la limite du lamentable. J'ai apprécié, vraiment (une pote pourra confirmer, on faisait du live-reaction via skype). J'adore Clexa en même temps. Mais c'était à la limite du "hé, vous avez vu les fans, elles s'embrassent ?". Et cet happy-end dégoulinant. Enfin bref, grosse déception de ma part. Désolé du pâté (puis en vrai de base le chapitre est plus long que les autres donc bon) !

Rating : pas de changement. Mais on quitte Lexa et son chapitre triste avec une Clarke beaucoup plus cool (en même temps les préoccupations de Lexa la concerne pas vraiment...) !

Désolé pour les fautes, always !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Quand la jeune blonde rentra dans l'enceinte de son lycée, la première chose qu'elle fit c'est se diriger vers le centre de la cour, là où elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec sa bande d'amis. Et dès que ses yeux bleus, digne d'un océan, se posèrent sur le corps métisse de son amie à la queue de cheval, machinalement, elle accéléra le pas. Elle finit par poser son sac à ses pieds et s'assit en s'allongeant à moitié sur le banc, prenant ainsi presque toute la place, puis d'un geste – qui lui semblait être beaucoup trop naturel – elle lui mit une tape sur la joue. Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent un instant et elle s'exclama :

« Alors là, Griffin, faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris. »

« Je sais pas, Reyes, je crois que ça à avoir avec les complexes, mais je suis vraiment pas sûre. »

La mine de la latine afficha un air surpris, puis un air désolé et enfin, Clarke l'entendit très distinctement déglutir :

« Oh... Je suis désolée. J'avais oubli- Ouais, tu dois t'en douter que j'avais du oublier » elle rigola un instant « C'est juste que mon rencard m'a énervé et je- »

L'adolescente à la peau claire s'était relevée d'un coup, plongeant son regard dans celui de Raven, et l'avait coupé. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Clarke aimait entendre de la bouche de la nerd, c'était clairement ses rencards. Elle savait parfaitement décrire une soirée – soirée qui se finissait souvent par un baiser ou voir plus – et ses commentaires rajoutaient toujours une touche d'humour. Enfin, en bref, c'était Raven dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ton rencard ? Ah oui, avec Amy c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La latina se gratta la tête un instant, cherchant ses mots et sûrement par où commencer son – incroyable – discours puis débuta avec une voix plus posée que d'habitude, comme pour capter encore plus l'attention de la blondinette :

« Bah, tu vois, on est allée dans un bar et tout, on a discuté et c'était super sympa. Y avait pas particulièrement de truc qui se passait entre nous, je sais pas trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fin, pas de battements de cœur ou le rouge aux joues et- »

« Les battements de cœur et le rouge aux joues ne t'arrivent jamais Raven. C'est pas nouveau » répliqua son amie qui avait fini par se rassoir, ses jambes commençant à la faire doucement souffrir.

« Mais laisse-moi finir bordel Clarke ! Donc, je disais, je sais que ça m'arrive jamais, mais elle était quand même vachement mignonne et je me disais qu'au pire des cas, je pourrais finir par l'embrasser ou la revoir tu vois ? Tu sais à quel point les blondes ont un effet sur moi » Pour réponse, le cliché de barbie à ses côtés afficha un sourire goguenard « Et alors qu'on discutait, j'ai pas trop compris mais elle a voulu m'embrasser. Et même si c'est très gratifiant pour moi de savoir que tout le monde veut me sauter dessus, j'avoue que sur le coup j'étais un peu perturbée. LE PIRE, c'est qu'à la fin elle s'est excusée, comme si j'embrassais mal ! »

La jeune dessinatrice retient un rire et imaginait très bien la tête déconfite de son amie en recevant les excuses de la dîte Amy blonde. La jeune fille à la peau hâlée n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se prendre des râteaux – sauf avec Octavia – et quand elle s'en prenait, elle finissait souvent par faire la gueule – comme avec Octavia.

« Et donc en gentille fille que je suis, enlève ce sourire moqueur de ta tête Griffin, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait » La jeune adolescente à la peau hâlée s'arrêta un instant et repris en soulevant les épaules « Oui, parce que si on s'excuse après m'avoir embrassé c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?! Qu'elle essayait d'oublier sa meilleure amie dont elle était amoureuse. Putain, mais, j'ai tellement été manipulée ! Moi qui en plus suis nulle pour les rendez-vous ou les trucs comme ça, tu sais, je trouvais que je m'étais bien démerdée. Bah non ! Donc à la fin, ça m'a tellement foutu les boules que je me suis barrée. »

Clarke réfléchit un moment puis finit par se gratter la tête et dit solennellement :

« Donc, la grande Raven Reyes peut se prendre des râteaux en dehors d'Octavia. Je suis complètement a-ba-sour-die. »

« De quoi en dehors d'Octavia ? »

La blonde et la métisse se retournèrent en même temps vers cette voix qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur discussion. Une autre fille brune les regardait avec un sourcil levé et un sourire à peine dissimulé. A côté d'elle se trouvait un grand jeune homme noire, chauve, avec un tatouage qui représentait quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur l'un de ses bras. Il portait un sac sur son dos, par-dessus sa veste en cuir, et tenait fermement la main de la dîte brune. Ses yeux fixaient tour à tour Raven et Clarke et cette dernière s'amusa de la mine quelque peu déçue de la latine. Cependant, cette dernière finit par se ressaisir et dit tout en secouant la main :

« Oh rien, on parlait de mon dernier rencard qui s'est finit par un râteau, qui pour une fois, ne venait pas de toi. C'est tout. Rien de bien passionnant. » Le marron regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés et sa voix se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse tout d'un coup « Lincoln. Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Sec. Le ton était atrocement sec, presque déchirant l'atmosphère. L'ambiance était donnée entre ses deux-là.

« Oh. Raven, je ne t'avais pas vu. Moi ça va, on était en rendez-vous hier avec O'. »

« Et vous avez fait quoi ? »

« On est allé voir le dernier blockbuster. »

Tout d'un coup, la tête de la fille à la queue de cheval s'illumina et elle répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Ah ouais ? Je suis pas encore allée le voir, mais des potes m'ont dit qu'il était bof. Vous en avez pensé quoi, vous ? »

La voix du dit Lincoln se fit moins cassante et il prit place à côté de Raven pour discuter –et surtout débattre, vous direz Clarke– du dit film sorti il y a peu.

La blonde reporta son regard sur son autre meilleure amie qui finit par dire en riant à moitié :

« Elle s'est pris un râteau ? Sérieusement ? Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait l'air de faire la gueule de loin, mais en fait, tu m'étonnes. » Elle finit par arrêter de rire et dit doucement « Désolé, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de te parler et de te présenter Lincoln. »

Alors que la porteuse des yeux bleus allait répondre, un bruit de sonnerie déchira l'atmosphère, priant tous les élèves d'aller à leur cours respectif. Le petit-ami de la fille à la chevelure de jais avait fini par se relever en souriant, promettant une _game_ à Raven ou quelque chose du genre, avait embrassé O' et était parti, son sac sur les épaules, pendant qu'il mettait ses écouteurs.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient fini par se retrouver toute seule et avait continué de discuter pendant qu'elles allaient toutes les trois à leur cours d'anglais. Si Raven et Clarke avait quelques bases solides, l'une ayant été obligée de s'y mettre pour comprendre les articles sur la science, l'autre parce que sa mère l'avait forcé à avoir un professeur particulier pendant de nombreuses années, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de la plus sportive d'entre elles qui avait un niveau proche de la catastrophe. Pour compte, leur prof', Vera Elisabeth Claythorne, avait fini par séparer ces trois amies et avait placé la plus incompétente devant, en face d'elle, comme si la première place allait lui donner des ailes et que Octavia allait comprendre subitement que apprendre ses verbes irréguliers seraient un bon pas vers la réussite. Mme Claythorne avait juste oublié qu'entre les deux restantes il restait une place vide qui avait vite était comblée par la métisse. La brune leur jeta un regard d'aide avant d'aller à s'installer à sa place, laissant ses deux meilleures amies se poser agréablement derrière, tout au fond. La blonde notait posément ce qui était dit pendant que sa camarade se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant par la fenêtre. Puis elle se rassit correctement, jeta un regard en biais et finit par murmurer – pour éviter d'attirer l'attention :

« Et toi, Clarke, a quand un rencard ? »

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, et elle resta bouche bée, trop surprise pour trouver un quelque chose à répondre.

« Me regarde pas avec cette tête ! Je veux dire, O' a un mec, je vais avoir quelqu'un dans un futur proche ou lointain et toi, sans nous, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Jouer à la Maison du Style ? »

« Je vais passer sur le fait que tu te foutes de ma gueule pour te dire que j'ai pas forcément besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, tu sais. Je suis très bien toute seule et vous voir heureuse suffit à mon bonheur. »

Raven fit une moue désespéré :

« Non, mais tu sais que c'est genre carrément la phrase la plus cliché des célibataires. C'est pas un mal d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. En plus, t'as le chance de pas être focalisé sur un genre en particulier, alors autant foncé ! Si tu veux, je te dis des noms et tu me dis si tu serais tentée, ok ? »

Le sérieux qu'exprimait les yeux de Raven fit réfléchir la jeune blonde, qui jeta un regard vers le tableau, s'arrêta d'écrire et finit par hocher la tête avec une mimique affligée.

« Bon... Bellamy ? »

Clarke s'étouffa.

« Attend, quoi ?! Mais, t'es folle ! »

« Bah, quoi ? On sait toutes à quel point il a un faible pour toi. Tu pourrais lui donner sa chance ? »

« Jamais ! On a trop une bonne amitié pour gâcher ça, puis j'éprouve rien pour lui. Ouais, ce serait clairement du gâchis. »

« Bon, ok. Jasper ? »

« Il est en couple avec Maya. T'es sérieuse ? »

« Eh, pas la peine d'être aussi mécontente de ce que je dis, je demandais juste. Puis, comme on dit, c'est pas parce que y a un gardien que tu peux pas tirer. Bref, hmm, Monty ? »

« S'il avait pas un faible pour Harper je t'assurerais qu'il est amoureux de Jasp'. Puis, c'est vraiment juste un bon ami. Et j'ai pas particulièrement envie de briser un couple ou quelque chose comme ça, désolé Rav'. »

« Murphy alors ? »

« Le pote de Bell' ? Celui en L ? Emori est amoureuse de lui, je peux pas lui faire ça ! »

« Ouais, surtout que Murphy est plus gay qu'hétéro. »

Clarke ne répondit pas puis s'exclama un peu trop bruyamment, ce qui lui valut de se faire reprendre par Mme Claythorne :

« Attend, quoi ? Ce mec est carrément hétéro ! »

« Moi j'ai vu des trucs dans les vestiaires, c'est tout. Je dis ça comme ça. »

« Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. T'avais aussi cru que t'aurais pu avoir tes chances avec Octavia, je dis ça comme ça. Fin dans tous les cas, c'est non. Bien qu'il ait l'air d'être un bon ami. »

La latine respira bruyamment, par ennui de ces réponses toutes aussi « normales » les unes que les autres puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir l'autre « camp » :

« Bon, ok, alors, Arizona ? Je veux dire, elle est mignonne et puis, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, vous êtes toutes les deux blondes, ça devrait bien marcher non ? »

« Sinon, elle est en couple avec Callie ? » répondit amusée la blondinette.

« Tu veux une meuf en couple avec personne et assurément gay ? Alex ! Elle est même plus avec Piper ! »

« Elle est peut-être plus avec elle, mais elle l'aime encore. Et même, elle est pas trop mon genre. Tu sais, elle fait presque peur. »

La nerd réfléchit en cherchant le nom d'une personne qui lui venait en tête. Malheureusement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour des possibles « proies » de Clarke. Son amie était d'une banalité affligeante, elle répondait sans cesse par les termes « bon ami ». Raven ne négligeait pas l'hypothèse que l'étudiante – modèle – pouvait ne pas avoir de « crush » – ce mot était ringard mais elle l'aimait bien. C'était juste que Clarkie avait tellement une « grande » popularité que cela l'étonnait. Et puis, elle commençait à bien connaître sa camarade et avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose la dérangeait. Ou tout du moins que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et son regard quand elle avait attaqué le côté féminin l'avait bien aidé à comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Ça n'avançait pas vraiment la future mécanicienne. Ils étaient à peu près deux mille dans son lycée et bien qu'elle venait d'éliminer quatre filles, le choix était encore très vaste. Pourtant, une pensée ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Comme si elle savait déjà la réponse à ses questions, comme si elle connaissait déjà le nom de cette inconnue qui occupait – peut-être – les pensées de la dessinatrice à ses côtés.

Et puis ce fut l'illumination, ses mains tapèrent brusquement sur la table et deux yeux bleus l'observèrent avec interrogation.

« Comment elle s'appelle la fille là ? »

« Euh, oui ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Celle qui est venue t'aborder quand tu dessinais avec nous dans la cour, là, l'autre blonde avec sa veste en tissue. »

« Niylah ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Elle t'intéresserait pas ? Elle a l'air sympa, non ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis que la brune lui posait des questions, Clarke baissa les yeux. Pas parce qu'une des notes qu'elle avait écrite lui semblait fausse, ou que elle avait de nouveau envie d'écrire l'incroyable leçon au tableau. Clarke était gênée. Elle fuyait les yeux marron, comme si elle fuyait la peste. Et à ce moment précis, Raven sut qu'elle avait trouvé juste. Elle sut que quelque chose s'était passé, ou que quelque chose allait arriver entre ces deux-là. Peut-être pas une grande histoire d'amour comme on voit dans les Disney. Mais quelque chose d'assez fort pour que ça arrive à un moment donné.

Et elles arrêtèrent de parler, comme d'un commun accord.

* * *

 _Game : Partie d'un jeu. Grossomodo, quand on parle d'une game c'est le côté « hé, viens, on fait une partie ? »_

"Trouverez-vous les références !", le jeu qui fait appel à votre esprit de déduction et toute votre culture générale !  
Alors, le personnage de Vera Elisabeth Claytorne vous dit quelque chose ? Et la fameuse Callie & Arizona ? Et Alex & Piper ? :p

Et Murphy-chou peut-être un peu trop gay pour Emori ?

D'ailleurs j'ai une grande question à vous poser :  
Forcément, dans les chapitres futurs, Clarke & Lexa se rencontreront (et je vous jure elles vont bientôt se reparler). On passera d'une relation "IG" (In game) à "IRL" (In Real Life) (faites pas genre ça vous surprend, on s'en doutait touuuuus). Et évidemment, je devrais placer des villes, des lieux. Donc, j'ai besoin de savoir votre avis, car je n'arrive pas à me décider moi-même : vous préférerez que ce soit des lieux genre Lexa est à Polis et Clarkie à Arkadia (ou on laisse ces lieux pour le jeu the100 et j'invente des noms au pif) ? Ou plutôt quelque chose de très très très réaliste (Clarke et Lexa habiteraient en France (je m'y connais mal dans la géographie des autres pays) donc, dans des villes françaises).


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow, Hellow les gens ~

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, et vu que j'ai l'impression de garder un rythme plutôt bon, on redémarre tout de suite !

Toujours merci pour vos messages remplis d'affection ! J'ai pu discuter avec certains et c'était vraiment sympa.

Disclaimer : The100 m'appartient toujours pas. En plus c'est fini maintenant.  
J'en profite pour aussi dire que dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu parler de tout et de rien. Surtout d'Internet (des discussions) et des rencontres qu'on y fait (j'aborde le sujet légèrement, mais on en reparlera plus tard, don't worry). C'est donc un chapitre que j'espère être clair mais j'en sais vraiment rien. Si vous n'avez pas compris des choses, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler (oui parce que dans ma tête tout est claire mais bon, voilà quoi, on se comprend xD)

Rating : On revient tranquillement à Lexa, qui est devenue légèrement moins agressive.

Les mots en **gras** sont les conversations via réseaux sociaux (les **"** montrent un dialogue oral alors que les **-** un dialogue écrit)

Navré pour les fautes et bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

 **« Donc t'as genre, vraiment, lancé ton téléphone contre un mur ? »**

Lexa soupira pour la quinzième fois depuis que la conversation avait été lancée et finit par dire d'un ton nonchalant :

« Ouais. J'ai genre, vraiment, lancé mon téléphone contre un mur. »

Un rire se fit entendre à travers le casque que portait la jeune brune sur les oreilles, suivit d'un grésillement, montrant que le micro de son interlocutrice était de trop mauvaise facture pour subir un taux de décibel trop élevé. Pendant un instant elle se demanda ce qui était vraiment drôle dans cette situation puis finit par abandonner l'idée de comprendre Ontari, cette fille était beaucoup trop timbrée de toute manière.

 **« Et elle a rien dit Anya ? Elle a genre du tellement péter un plomb ! Putain, j'aurai trop voulu être là pour me foutre de toi. »**

La porteuse des yeux émeraudes grimaça :

« Elle était pas vraiment dans l'état de m'engueuler et j'étais pas vraiment dans l'état de _me_ faire engueuler. »

 **« Oh, euh. Oui. Désolé. Je voulais pas. »**

« La grande Ontari se ferait du soucis pour moi ? »

 **« Ferme ta gueule Lexa. »**

Un rictus narquois se dessinait sur le visage de cette dernière, mais malheureusement « Bête enragée » ne pourrait jamais le voir, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas allumé sa webcam, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas vraiment. La jeune fille de vingt ans avait décidé de lancer un appel de groupe – groupe qui portait le nom très original de _Grounders_ – et Ontari avait été la seule à répondre. Pas que ça embêtait particulièrement Heda, elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir entendre les autres.

« Si tu veux, si tu veux. Bon, sinon, on fait quoi ? Une partie de the100, ou un autre jeu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de loup-garous, ça te tenterais pas ? »

 **« Je me disais qu'au pire des cas on pourrait faire des reroll pour s'amuser ? Ou faire du pvp, je sais pas, un truc dans le genre quoi. Ou sinon discuter en attendant les autres et voir ce qu'ils proposent. »**

« Oh non... Pas des reroll... La dernière fois qu'on en a fait, ma mage a pas duré longtemps. Vous vous êtes amusés à m'abandonner face au boss. Et vous savez tous très bien que les mages n'ont AUCUNE défense. Et c'est mort pour le pvp, les développeurs ont pas encore réussi à virer tous les cheateur et en ce moment tous les canaux de pvp ne sont remplis que de ça. C'est mort pour moi. Mais si tu veux on peut discuter, hein. En plus, Anya s'est rachetée un PC y a deux jours, elle devrait pouvoir nous rejoindre ce soir si elle a bien tout configuré ! »

Un soupir las se fit entendre suivi d'un « ok » quelque penaud.

 **« Bon, bah... Anya va bien ? »**

Lexa sourit, malgré elle, au manque de discussion qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Et la question de la jeune rebelle n'était pas dénuée de sens. Après tout, c'était bien Anya qui avait « découvert » la jeune fille en plein milieux d'un des coins de la map, qui peinait à augmenter de niveau et à finir sa quête. Sa grande sœur avait plus ou moins finit par la prendre sous son aile et l'avait intégré subtilement à leur groupe d'amis. Et la jeune fille aux cicatrices et la blonde avaient été très vite amies. Cependant, si la rencontre avait bien marché pour l'une des sœurs, la deuxième Woods avait eu beaucoup plus de mal. Peut-être qu'Ontari avait eu son mot à jouer en tuant « par hasard » l'un des nouveaux membres de leur guilde, Aden. Et ça, la niveau 80 l'avait très, mais alors très mal pris. Enfin, tout avait finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Plus ou moins.

« Ouais, elle va bien. Elle fait un pot avec quelques-uns de ses amis du boulot. Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait pour diner, mais genre vers vingt et une heures, donc je l'attends. Et toi, Roan va bien ? »

Pendant un instant, Lexa ne reçut aucune réponse même si elle entendait la voix de son amie discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre – une voix d'homme –, comme si elle se trouvait à quinze kilomètres de son micro. Un nouveau grésillement se fit entendre, cependant là c'était plus comme si la gamine mal éduquée, qu'elle était, avait tapoté sur le micro intégré de ses écouteurs, provoquant un bruit quelque peu désagréable.

 **« Re, désolé ! En parlant de Roan, il vient d'entrer dans ma chambre pour me demandais ce que j'avais mangé ce midi à la cantine. Mais oui, il va bien. Et il te passe le bonjour Lex'. Et il m'a dit que son invitation pour que vous venez passer quelques jours à la maison était toujours d'actualité. »** elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler puis finit par dire, avec un ton de voix des plus malicieux **« Tu crois que ta grande sœur chérie va se taper un de ses collèges de bureau ? »**

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent un instant de toute l'audace d'Ontari, puis la plus vieille secoua la tête pendant que ses joues prenaient quelques teintes rouges :

« J'ai pas particulièrement envie de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur. Sauf si ça t'intéresse _vraiment_ , et là tu peux t'arranger avec Anya. Mais de toute manière, elle ramène jamais des gens à la maison. C'est soit chez eux, soit dans des hôtels, mais jamais chez nous. »

Elle entendit parfaitement son interlocutrice marmonner – grogner serait plus juste, vous direz Lexa – des bouts de mots comme quoi, la sale myope qu'elle était se devait de garder ses sous-entendus lesbiens pour elle parce qu'elle, monsieur, ne l'était pas. Et la dite myope rit. Un rit léger, mais un rire quand même. Un rire qui résonna pendant quelques secondes dans l'appartement vide dont elle était actuellement la seule résidente. La voix grave de la râleuse la sortit de sa torpeur, la ramenant devant son ordinateur et elle finit par passer la main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

 **« Ah bon ? Mais genre jamais ? Mais pourquoi ? La petite fille que tu serais n'aurait pas le cœur assez fort pour entendre des ébats amoureux à cinq mètres ? »**

« Mon cœur va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, merci de ta sollicitude. Sinon, c'est comme quand un animal te regarde pendant que tu fais l'amour. T'as des gens qui trouvent ça particulièrement chiants, d'autres qui trouvent que ça « pimente » un peu leur vie sexuelle. Bah pour Anya je suis le chien. Et Anya n'aime pas les chiens. »

 **« Tu sais que tu viens, genre, littéralement, de te traiter de clebs ? »**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est pas ma faute si ma « grande sœur chérie » aime me traiter de chien quand elle fait des métaphores des plus incroyables. »

 **« Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les métaphores d'Anya alors. »**

Lexa prit une brève aspiration puis répondit d'un ton suave :

« Je sais que tu aimes _beaucoup_ Anya. »

 **« Mais ferme ta gueule bordel. Ta vie est tellement merdique que t'as besoin d'imaginer que ta grande sœur et moi on va finir ensembles ? T'as vraiment que ça à faire dans ta putain de vie ? »**

« Je crois que ouais. Désolé pour toi hein. »

Alors qu'Ontari allait répondre avec toute la grâce et la sympathie dont elle pouvait faire preuve, un « Salut » froid se fit entendre, suivit d'un « Hello ! » beaucoup plus grave. Un son désagréable de micro se fit aussi percevoir tandis qu'une voix essayait – à priori – de régler la chose qui lui servait de microphone en insultant l'objet de tous les noms qu'il soit. La gameuse de vingt-ans sourit un instant puis dit doucement :

« Salut Indra, Gustus. Luna, tu t'en sors pour régler ton micro sur pied ? Demande de l'aide à Derrick, sinon. Il est meilleur que toi dans ce genre de truc. »

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** demanda le seul homme de cette conversation.

 **« Ouais et toi ? »** répondit Ontari calmement et – presque – gentiment.

 **« Ça va, ça va. Je viens de rentrer à la maison, le boulot m'a épuisé. »**

 **« Je vais bien aussi. »** répondit froidement la jeune femme noire. Même si la femme à la coupe de garçonne ne le montrait pas toujours, elle les aimait – même Ontari, ce qui était tout aussi surprenant vu le paradoxe qu'était leur caractère respectif – tous, et était attachée à chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient plus que des simples connaissances d'internet et avaient tous fini par devenir des amis à part entière qui se soutenait quoi qu'il puisse arriver. **« Lincoln vient de m'envoyer un message, il ne viendra pas ce soir. Il est occupé avec sa copine, ou quelque chose comme ça. »**

« Oh, donc on est tous les cinq pour ce soir ? Sauf si Luna continue de galérer et qu'elle décide de s'en aller parce que madame est une mauvaise perdante... »

 **« Tu parles pour toi là, Lexa. On sait tous que si on s'affrontait en pvp, je te détruirais littéralement. »**

Pour simple réponse la jeune fille au regard forêt soupira et haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de son amie.

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux le régler ce micro, tu peux. Je suis si fière de toi. »

 **« Et sinon, à part vous engueuler et débattre sur qui est la meilleure aux jeux-vidéo, vous voulez faire quoi ? Parce qu'Heda n'a aucune idée de quoi faire donc maintenant que vous êtes là, on va peut-être pouvoir décider quoi faire tous ensemble. »**

 **« J'imaginais pas vraiment dire ça une fois dans ma vie mais je suis d'accord avec Ontari. »**

Un « ta gueule Luna » se fit entendre avant que Gustus se décide de prendre la conversation en main et de faire taire tout le monde. Indra l'aida dans cette tâche quelque peu fastidieuse car les trois plus jeunes filles avaient des caractères beaucoup trop opposés pour s'entendre. Et puis, aussi, parce que la jeune femme possédait beaucoup plus d'autorité que l'homme à la barbe, ce qui le vexait à chaque fois. Lexa arrêta un instant de suivre la discussion, se perdant dans le fil de ses pensées et machinalement elle alla dans son navigateur et retourna sur le profil de l'utilisateur Wanheda. La jeune brune aux bouclettes se dit mentalement que peut-être que de nouveaux dessins avaient fait leur apparition. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y retourner depuis la dernière fois, trop occupée par sa vie personnelle, et elle espérait réellement voir sa classe dessinée par les traits de cette inconnue. Elle aimait son coup de crayon – quoi qu'elle ne fut pas sûr qu'on dise ça pour de l'art via ordinateur – et les détails qu'elle mettait dans ses œuvres. En parlant de ses œuvres, elles n'étaient absolument pas parfaites, loin de là, et même sans forcément s'y connaitre beaucoup Lexa était sûr d'avoir vu quelques erreurs de proportions par ci et par là, mais cela l'importait peu. Elle bougea sa souris de sa main droite et une moue de déception apparût naturellement quand elle ne vit aucune nouveauté sur ce blog. Et alors qu'elle allait quitter la fenêtre en cliquant sur la croix rouge, elle repéra un petit 1 écrit à côté de l'icône « message » qui se situait à la gauche de son écran. Elle cliqua dessus et un sourire se forma sur sa peau claire. C'était elle.

 **\- Bonjour Heda... La coïncidence est plutôt drôle, c'est vrai... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une de tes fangirl x)** **En tout cas, merci de ton petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir à lire, surtout que j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur ces deux dessins. Pour la mécanicienne, je trouvais la version femme beaucoup plus intéressante que celle mâle ! Et contente que tu aies vu les yeux des créatures, ça me fait plaisir ^^.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup l'image d'Harley Quinn sur ton avatar. Même si, personnellement, je préfère Poison Ivy.**

Ses sourcils se levèrent et un air quelque peu mitigée peignit son visage. La première phrase, était, comment dire... Bizarre. La brunette n'avait jamais vraiment voulu insinué que c'était une de ses fangirl... Mais au moins, ça lui confirmait que Wanheda était bien une fille. Si vous saviez le nombre de mecs qui prenaient des pseudos féminins sur le net, ça vous étonnerez sans aucun doute. En tout cas, cette fille était quelque peu bizarre. Mais sympathique... Tout du moins, c'est ce que Lexa pensa à l'instant présent.

Elle commença à taper pour répondre quand la voix de Gustus lui parvenu enfin :

 **« Lex' ? T'as rejoint le lien du salon ? »**

« Euh, oui, oui, j'arrive ! Attendez, sérieusement, on va se refaire une soirée loup-garous ? »

Même si elle avait été la première à vouloir faire un loup-garous, ça ne la tentait plus vraiment maintenant. Mais bon, si elle pouvait finir par jouer avec ses amis et ne pas se prendre la tête – car évidemment, ils savaient tous pour son déjeuner, ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question – alors elle était partante.

 **« Ma faute sur ce coup »** répondit Ontari qui avait – peut-être – un air désolé sur le visage, rien n'étais jamais sûr avec cette fille **« Je vais bientôt manger, donc on peut pas vraiment faire de trucs plus longs. »**

Indra lança la partie – c'était elle qui avait la meilleure connexion du groupe et elle avait été naturellement choisi comme host de la partie – et la carte de la porteuse des yeux verts s'afficha : _Loup-Garou_.

 **« Roh, putain, j'ai vraiment un rôle de merde à chaque fois. »** commença la jeune fille aux cicatrices.

 **« T'inquiète pas, moi c'est tout pareil, sale gosse. »**

 **« Merci Indra, merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre. »**

Elle faisait équipe avec Luna. Le destin était plutôt joueur aujourd'hui, quand on sait qu'i peine une dizaine de minutes elles étaient prêtes à débattre sur leur capacité de se péter la gueule mutuellement. Aucune des deux ne parla dans le tchat qui leur était réservé car elles votèrent naturellement pour leur ennemi commun : Ontari. C'était la cible à abattre, et ça elles l'avaient bien compris.

Alors quand tous les autres rôles furent passés et que le « soleil » réapparût sur le village de Thiercelieux, aucun son de surprise ne s'échappa des lèvres rosées quand sur le tchat s'afficha : _Le village se réveille sans... Heda qui était Loup-Garou._

 **« Sérieusement, Ontari, t'avais que ça à foutre de me buter dès le premier tour ? »**

 **« Mais qui te dis que c'est moi bordel ! Puis c'est pas ma faute si VOUS avez voulu ME tuer dès le premier tour et que je me suis soignée. »**

 **« Maintenant on sait tous ta carte par contre... »** dit Gustus d'une voix timide, n'aimant jamais se retrouver entre les disputes des deux filles.

Indra rit pendant que Luna dit, d'un ton qui s'espérait être plus malicieux mais sans grand succès. Quoi qu'elle fasse, la jeune femme aux cheveux indomptables gardait une voix monotone :

 **« Et on l'a notre sorcière. »**

« **Lexa Woods, tu casses les couilles ! »** répondit la dite sorcière avec hargne.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules devant son PC, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. A vrai dire, aujourd'hui ça lui importait peu d'être morte dès le premier tour. De toute manière, ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient, elles se tuaient lâchement entre elles. Que ce soit avec n'importes quelles cartes d'ailleurs : chasseur, sorcière, loup-garou... Alors pendant que distraitement elle entendit Gustus se plaindre qu'on venait de le tuer par vote alors qu'il était seulement voyant, et donc innocent, et que la jeune rebelle racontait l'histoire de son téléphone qui avait fini sa course contre un mur, la « casseuse de couilles » changea d'onglet et retomba sur la boîte de messages privés. Elle avait beaucoup plus envie de continuer à discuter avec cette jeune inconnue que d'écouter les complaintes de ses amis. Pour dire, elle n'entendit même pas Ontari quitter la conversation pour aller manger – toujours sans un au revoir, évidemment –, tellement elle était préoccupée par sa réponse. Par pur réflexe la sœur cadette réajusta ses lunettes noires sur son nez et tapa tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire :

 **\- J'imagine combien ça dû être long de dessiner les deux classes, vu le nombre de détails astronomiques (aucun ne m'échappe d'ailleurs, ahah) que tu as mis dans ton dessin. Je me répète mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton fanart !**

Ses yeux verts fixèrent ses mots puis ses mains s'arrêtèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus ? Parler d'un autre sujet, du jeu en lui-même ou aborder Batman vu la perche que la femme en « face » d'elle venait de lui lancer. Elle soupira négligemment, repassa une main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts se remirent en mouvement :

 **\- Je préfère aussi la version féminine de la mécanicienne. Je trouve que son chara-design gagne en badassitude puis ça change des traditionnels personnages féminins comme la prêtresse ou la magicienne !**

 **Tu aimes bien Poison Ivy ? Tu t'y connais un peu dans l'univers de Batman ? Personnellement, je trouve Harley tellement cool. Son grain de folie rajoute tellement quelque chose à l'univers et même à son personnage. Vu que t'as abordé le terme fangirl, je trouve que justement Harley est pas simplement une « fangirl » du Joker. Enfin, c'est que mon avis.**

 **P.S : Pas de soucis, tu as le droit d'être l'une de mes fangirl cachées. Je ne dirais rien.**

Son index appuya sur sa souris et le message partit pendant que Lexa appréhendait la future réponse – qu'elle espérait – avoir. Elle avait même fait une tentative d'humour. Et même si la jeune femme qu'elle était se débrouillait certainement mieux face à un ordinateur qu'à l'oral – elle se souvenait encore de tous ses oraux au lycée où chaque fois qu'elle passait, tout son corps se mettait à trembler comme une feuille – face à n'importe quelles personnes, elle avait toujours ce manque de confiance en elle qui la poussait à croire qu'elle faisait une erreur. Enfin, erreur n'était pas vraiment le terme juste. Plus une maladresse maladive ou quelque chose dans ce style-là.

Et alors qu'elle allait de nouveau fermer cette page qui ne lui servait plus à grand-chose et qu'elle allait – enfin – se ré intéresser à la conversation de ses amis – Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient d'égorger une brebis d'ailleurs ? – une nouvelle notification s'afficha. L'interlocutrice à qui elle parlait avait mis tellement peu de temps à répondre que c'était surprenant. Souvent c'était la porteuse des pupilles vertes qui répondait en un temps record et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage en pensant au fait que pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle la plus pressée.

 **\- C'est ce qu'une amie m'a dit quand elle a dû me décrire la classe de la méca', que son personnage gagnait en coolisme (oui, je sais, ça veut pas dire grand-chose mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mot pour mot x)**

 **Sinon, je dirais pas que je m'y connais vraiment, on m'a juste forcé la main (toujours la même amie, d'ailleurs) pour que je regarde au moins une partie de la série (celle des années 90). Et on m'a expliqué deux-trois trucs aussi (comme la relation qu'entretenait Harley et son cher « Mistah J » ou bien même la relation de Ivy avec Harley et Serena) ^^. J'aime bien Harley aussi, mais je sais pas, je trouve les sentiments d'Ivy plus clair, plus expressif. Je trouve que c'est un personnage avec tellement de potentiel que c'est presque dommage qu'il soit pas plus utilisé ! Enfin, je m'y connais pas des masses non plus donc bon, voilà quoi (donc ne lançons pas un débat Batman, s'il te plait)**

 **P.S : Je sais que tu adorerais que j'en sois une, mais malheureusement pour toi, je n'en fais pas partie :p**

Lexa s'attarda sur le « décrire la classe ». Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, ne jouait pas au jeu. Et ça, la jeune femme de vingt-ans en avait maintenant la certitude. Sinon, quelle aurait été l'utilité de demander à quelqu'un de lui décrire la classe, si elle pouvait elle-même la contempler sur la fenêtre de création de nouveaux personnages. En tout cas, l'amie de cette Wanheda avait l'air d'avoir de bons goûts, ça elle en avait aussi la certitude.

Et alors qu'elle voulait répondre, ses oreilles s'agitèrent un instant et ses pensées furent détournées un instant de l'écran en entendant les clés tourner dans la serrure. La seconde d'après, une Anya survoltée – qui avait certainement bu plus qu'il n'aurait fallu – débarqua dans sa chambre et lui jeta un regard noir. Dans la seconde qui suivit, la brune raccrocha la conversation skype et écrivit un message d'excuse très bref sur le tchat de skype.

« T'as pas fait à manger ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, sœurette. Moi ça va très bien. Et non, j'ai pas fait à manger. Navré. Mais on peut commander japonais si tu veux. » répondit la cadette avec un regard qui faisait comprendre à quiconque que à ce moment précis, on ne devait vraiment pas lui faire chier.

La blonde ne fit même pas attention à ce regard plus ou moins hargneux que lui lançait sa sœur et s'assit sur le lit de cette dernière en soupirant :

« C'est parce que j'ai des origines asiat' que tu me proposes de bouffer jap' ? »

Lexa s'étouffa.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries des fois toi... Si tu veux on peut bouffer chinois ou coréen, je sais pas, comme tu veux quoi. »

« T'es au courant que ce sera toujours des plats asiatiques, hein ? » Les mèches brunes de l'ainée volèrent quelques instants dans l'espace pendant que celle-ci s'était révélée pour aller appeler un restau' quelconque. Avant de partir elle se retourna et déclara doucement :

« Lexa ? »

« Mouais... ? » marmonna cette dernière, qui avait la tête plongée sur son écran, la lumière blanche lui éclairant le visage.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de cool aujourd'hui ? T'as l'air plus heureuse. »

« J'sais pas. J'ai conv' avec Indra, Gustus, Luna et Ontari, c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Et malgré le fait que la plus jeune croyait véritablement en ses paroles, les pupilles acajou qui la fixèrent la rendirent mal à l'aise. Comme si elle avait l'impression de mentir.

* * *

 _Reroll : Quand quelqu'un se crée un autre personnage que son perso principal, on appelle ça un reroll._

 _PvP : Player Vs Player. Moyen de combats entre les joueurs._

 _Cheateur : Vient du mot « cheat » (triche en anglais). Littéralement, ce sont des tricheurs._

 _Loup-garous en ligne : Et oui, ça existe vraiment. Et c'est super fun avec des ami(e)s quand vous avez rien à faire le soir. Je vous assure !_

 _Host : Celui qui prend en charge la connexion du groupe si je puis dire. En tout cas, c'est sa co' qui va souffrir le plus durant les jeux en groupe._

 _Badassitude : Vient du mot « badass » soit un truc très très cool. Ça impose le respect, un peu._

Ce que j'aime chez vous, c'est que vous allez tous l'air aussi d'hésiter un peu entre des villes françaises et des villes de la série (oui parce que j'ai une égalité avec tous vos votes plus ceux de mes ami(e)s). Donc je ferais mon choix dans une ou deux semaines, mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir pris votre temps pour répondre à cette question !

A la prochaine (j'ai pas envie de dire " A la semaine prochaine", mais si je garde ce rythme c'est ce qui pourrait arriver, donc vous êtes prévenus)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens ! Désolé du léger retard, mais j'avais genre 4049303820202930 - vraiment - trucs à faire. J'espère que vous allez bien !

Et, oh putain, vous êtes 30 petits fous à avoir laissé une review. Ça parait tout con comme ça, mais c'est énorme de voir que j'ai autant de réactions en vrai. UCERA (Un Commentaire Et Rien d'Autre, tu saisis ?) commence à plaire de plus en plus, et c'est trop cool !

 **Yochi :** (désolé de répondre en retaaaard D:)  
Je sais pas trop comment t'as pu te décider à lire ma fic si tu connais pas Clexa, mais merci à toi alors ! C'est super touchant. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

 **Beck :** Oh bah, j'espère que le concept continuera à te plaire alors ! Et il est vrai que mine de rien, Clexa  & jeux-vidéos ont l'air de faire un bon mélange, je suis super heureuse de voir que ça vous plait autant :3  
Et je sais pas pourquoi vous pensez tous ça, mais non, je ne m'inspire pas du tout de WoW (étant donné que je connais très très très très très mal WoW, en fait. Désolé ;w;). Et les soirées entre amis c'est la base !

 **Guest :** Yaaaay ! Les parties de LG en conv' c'est tellement cool ! J'adore en faire avec mes ami(e)s :p  
Et oui, Clarkie s'attache déjà à Lexa. Ahahahahahahahahaha. Vous attendez pas à ce que ça aille trop vite non plus, jeunes gens.

 **Azerty :** J'arrive jamais à me décider laquelle je préfère entre les deux, mais merci de me partager ton avis :D (et j'adore ton pseudo, c'est tout con)

Disclaimer : Ouaw, trois-quatre semaines que the100 c'est fini. Mon vendredi parait tout de suite beaucoup plus vite. Toujours pas à moi d'ailleurs.  
On se retrouve en bas, les gens ?

Rating : Tout est toujours cool au pays de Raven/Clarke/O'.

Désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

L'appartement était presque vide, la seule pièce occupée étant la chambre de la jeune fille. Et aucun son ne sortait de cette dite pièce à part le froissement de la couverture du lit, et le bruit d'un stick de console qu'on agitait dans tous les sens. La sportive à la chevelure de jais regardait distraitement le ballon qui courait à gauche et à droite de l'écran et elle reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Un putain de livre pour enfant en anglais. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle tournait la page. Elle avait bien compris que son niveau était lamentable, mais quand même, ne valait-elle pas mieux qu'une histoire pour gosse de six ans ? Un grognement se fit entendre du côté droit du lit et ses pupilles maronnes aux pointes verts se posèrent sur la latina assise à côté d'elle. Elle ferma le livre d'un mouvement brusque et dit tout en s'étalant sur le lit – et en attrapant un oreiller entre ses bras :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rav' ? Tu viens de te prendre ton troisième but en dix minutes. Et je veux bien croire que t'es nulle à Fifa, mais quand même. »

Un silence se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit de bouton. Le jeu venait d'être mis en pause.

« Ecoute, O'. Faut que je te dise un truc. »

Octavia se releva d'un coup, et son cerveau se mit en marche, les rouages tournaient sans s'arrêter, cherchant une suite logique à ces mots. Des mots qui pouvaient tout dire. Des mots qui n'avaient de sens que dans certains contextes. Et le seul thème qui venait dans la tête de la personne en couple, c'était justement un sujet d'amour. Qu'est-ce que Raven pouvait lui dire. Après tout, même si la porteuse des yeux acajou lui avait affirmé un nombre de fois incalculable qu'elle ne ressentait rien et que c'était juste comme ça, et que – elle cite – « Etant donné qu'on était toutes les deux _hot_ , je trouvais ça marrant qu'on puisse s'embrasser, ou se peloter, comme tu veux », elle pouvait quand même avoir changé d'avis. Et même si la sportive n'était absolument pas de ce bord-là, c'était quand même gratifiant de savoir qu'on était désirée.

Elle remua sa tête un instant, ses cheveux flottèrent dans le vent un instant puis la jeune fille se ressaisit : ce n'était pas en se prenant la tête pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas encore demandé qu'Octavia finirait par savoir. Oui, c'est ça, mieux faudrait-il qu'elle demande.

« Euh... Ouais... Je t'écoute Ray ? »

Elle entendit cette dernière soupirer brutalement et O' devina, sans même lever les yeux des couettes du lit, qu'elle venait sûrement de passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns – qui pour une fois était détachés – :

« Bon tu sais, et en fait tout le monde sait, à quel point j'aime Clarkie. Je trouve que c'est une meuf géniale qui mérite vraiment tout l'amour du monde après tout le bordel avec son père, Finn... Enfin bref, tout le bordel quoi. Et, tu vois, je me disais, qu'on aurait pu être ces personnes qui apporteraient à cette intello ce dont elle a besoin, et donc- »

Raven se fit couper brutalement par une brune complétement choquée à ses côtés et totalement surexcitée – ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitudes en fait.

« Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec Clarke ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Genre, absolument pas ! On s'est embrassée une fois en soirée et c'était dégueulasse bordel ! Jamais plus ! »

Octavia arrêta sa respiration un instant et reprit plus doucement :

« Oh. Je vois »

« Mais où tu vas chercher toutes ses idées bordel... Plus sérieusement, en fait j'aimerai bien réussir à caser Clarke. »

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, si elle veut pas sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est pas à nous de le faire ». Une moue sérieuse s'était dessinée progressivement sur le visage de la plus brune et elle reprit plus lentement, avec un ton encore plus calme « Je comprends bien que tu sois soucieuse de son état. Moi aussi je suis soucieuse de son état, mais la forcer à faire quelque chose que peut-être elle ne veut pas, c'est vraiment dégueulasse... Puis de toute manière, Ray, je pense pas que- »

Et ce fut au tour de cette dernière de couper brutalement le flot de paroles qui surgissait de la bouche de la jeune Blake.

« Elle est attirée par quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ? »

Raven se leva, éteignit la console en appuyant sur le bouton – tout en remarquant qu'il était vingt et une heures passées – et finit par se rassoir en tailleur, faisant enfin face à son amie.

« Tu te rappelles de la meuf blonde qui est venue voir Clarke en plein milieu de la cour ? Celle avec la veste en tissu. Elle avait des dreadlocks bizarres aussi. « Ni », je sais pas quoi. »

« Ouais. Ça me dit vaguement un truc. Et, euh, Clarke la trouve mignonne ? »

Les yeux chocolat se mirent furtivement à observer le plafond, comme si la tâche qui s'y trouvait depuis qu'elle était gamine l'intéressait soudainement beaucoup plus que la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir. O' soupira et dit d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son ennuie :

« Raven. Qu'est-ce que tu sais en fait ? »

« Alors, en fait, c'est plutôt drôle parce que tu vois- »

« Raven. »

« Ok, ok ! Calme toi, brunette ! Je lui aie peut-être demandé si elle avait envie de sortir avec quelqu'un et je lui aie proposé des noms, pour voir. Et quand j'ai dit le nom de cette fille au prénom imprononçable, elle a baissé les yeux... Et on sait tous qu'en langage _Clarkien_ ça veut forcément dire quelque chose. Et donc, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être un signe de son attachement pour cette fille. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement ! Avoue, tu trouves pas que j'ai des bonnes idées des fois ? »

« Si par bonnes idées tu considères que se baser sur des éléments qui ne veulent rien dire, ouais, t'as de bonnes idées » répondit Octavia en n'essayant même pas de dissimuler le rictus amusé.

La main hâlée gauche tritura l'élastique serré autour de son poignet droit avec une nervosité non dissimulé, et dans un geste souple, finit par se faire une queue de cheval parfaite. Elle regarda pendant un instant l'écran noir que lui renvoyait sa télévision, pensive. Puis ses pupilles s'illuminèrent et elle annonça d'une voix douce :

« Je sais pas, je pensais que oui j'aurai raison. Et je pensais que tu m'aiderais. Je dis pas que c'est le mieux à faire... Je... Je dis juste que si dans le meilleur des cas j'ai raison, Clarke serait heureuse. C'est tout. Si tu veux pas m'aider, je comprends. Ce serait presque logique en fait. »

La main claire se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune métisse et la porteuse de cette dite main parla tout en exerçant de légères pressions à un rythme régulier :

« C'est pas le problème de pas t'aider ou quoi, moi aussi je veux voir notre blonde préférée heureuse. Je comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire en fait. Je pense juste que... T'as peut-être toi aussi envie d'une relation ? Et que de te préoccuper de toi avant d'elle ça pourrait être tout aussi bien. Tu, hmm, tu crois pas ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

* * *

Au même moment, la préoccupation de ces deux amies était en train de taper rapidement sur son clavier d'un blanc impeccable. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure et elle se devait quelque fois d'effacer toute une phrase, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié plusieurs mots essentiels à la compréhension. La dessinatrice appréhendait ses échanges de message avec cette inconnue. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'appréhension, plus quelque chose comme de l'excitation. L'adrénaline était le seul ressenti qu'elle avait de ses actions. Bizarrement, elle trouvait ça génial de discuter avec quelqu'un d'inconnu. Cette sensation de braver les interdits, ou tout du moins de rencontrer quelqu'un à qui elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout dire était un sentiment très satisfaisant. Clarke n'était pas non plus une fille tout à fait modèle, mais elle avait tout du moins appris à respecter les consignes qu'on lui donnait. Et contrairement à son amie la nerd, elle n'avait mais alors absolument aucune connaissance dans ce monde que Raven appelait « Internet ». Elle n'avait donc aucune connaissances en langage « geek » ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre qui touche un tant soit peu au monde informatique.

Alors qu'elle appuyait simultanément sur le bouton « maj. » et la touche du point pour finir sa dernière petite phrase, elle entendit des bruits des pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Clarke changea brusquement d'onglets et à l'instant même où sa porte s'ouvrait, son logiciel de dessin s'afficha sur l'écran. Un visage avec quelques rides se fit voir à travers la porte, entrainant avec son mouvement des mèches blondes et brunes. La plus jeune commença alors à dire d'une voix plus ou moins – ça dépendait du point de vue – sympathique :

« Salut m'man ! Ça va ? »

« Coucou ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu as eu des notes ? D'ailleurs, tu as eu quoi comme cours ? »

Fille Griffin réfléchit un instant puis continua sa discussion avec sa mère.

« Bien, bien. Ouais, j'ai eu six en philo', pourtant j'ai écrit des choses qui me paraissaient bonnes, mais tu sais, Monsieur Jaha a l'air complétement défoncé à chaque fois qu'il fait cours. Ça m'étonnerait pas que ce con fasse comme dit la légende : on balance ta copie sur une marche et ta note dépend de sur quelle marche t'es tombé. Toute façon, ce prof' c'est un con. Sûrement moins con que mon prof' de SVT, mais si tu sais : Monsieur Pike, mais un con quand même. Sinon madame Claythorne avait réunion avec d'autres profs d'anglais aujourd'hui, donc j'ai fini à quinze heures. Raven te passe toujours le bonjour d'ailleurs, tu sais à quel point elle t'aime. Et toi ? C'était bien ? »

La plus vieille des deux Griffin s'assit sur le lit de la plus jeune tout en rouspétant sur le langage grossier dont elle avait fait preuve et que ce n'était certainement pas une manière de traiter ces professeurs si attentionnés puis finit par lui raconter les opérations qu'elle avait effectué en cours de journée, les nouveaux patients qu'elle avait reçue et les très nombreuses discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir au cours de la journée avec tous ses collèges – plus gentils les uns que les autres, d'après ses dire. Et alors que Clarke pensait que sa mère avait fini et qu'elle allait – enfin – partir, sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre à travers les murs de sa chambre :

« Demain, j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

Les pupilles bleutées se firent plus perçantes à l'instant où ses paroles furent prononcées et l'envie de voir Abby déguerpir de la pièce qui lui appartenait lui semblait soudain être une idée beaucoup plus secondaire.

« Un rendez-vous ? »

« Oui. J'ai un collège qui m'a invité. Marcus Kane. Tu sais, je t'en aie déjà parlé, c'est l'un des nouveaux chirurgiens. Et, euh, il m'a invité dans un restaurant. »

« Et tu m'en parles... Parce que... ? »

« Tu sais, depuis ton père, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres relations. Et sur le moment je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en avoir, en fait. Mais, même si maintenant j'ai envie de nouveau d'être épanouie, et je pense qu'une relation avec Kane pourrait se faire dans le futur, j'aimerai avoir ton avis. Je dis pas que maintenant dans l'immédiat ce serait ton beau-père, loin de là. Mais, tu es ma fille, et peut-être le fait qu'il y ait un autre homme à la maison pourrait te brusquer ou je ne sais quoi. Donc, j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ça, sur _tout_ ça. »

Un soupir d'énervement sortit de la bouche rosée de la porteuse des yeux océans qui serrait violemment le jean qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas son père, bordel ! Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne le considérerait comme tel. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la couture, et elle savait qu'ils finiraient par laisser une marque sur sa cuisse. Elle aspira doucement puis relâcha la pression et dit avec une voix qui se voulait poser et détendu :

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est bon. T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de ma bénédiction après tout, t'es assez grande. Mais, je suis heureuse que tu m'en es parlée avant que quoi que ce soit se produise, ou je ne sais quoi. Je t'aime maman, donc, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment plaisir. Et, je pense que t'as le droit d'être heureuse, tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis sur ta future relation pour ça. Fait ce que tu veux. Et si ce Marcus s'avère être un type bien, c'est encore mieux. Je suis contente pour toi. »

Un sourire ravit se dessina sur le visage de Abigail et elle remercia sa fille au moins un millier de fois avant de sortir – son corps suintant l'excitation qui émanait de tout son être –, son téléphone portable à la main, prête à téléphoner aussi vite que possible au Docteur Kane pour lui confirmer sa venue à son rendez-vous.

Clarke soupira un instant avant de changer d'onglet et de revenir sur la discussion avec son interlocutrice. Durant un instant, elle ne fit rien. Elle laissa juste ses yeux parcourir les mots qu'elle avait tapés quelques secondes plus tôt, et un léger sourire apparût sur son visage. Et soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : la jeune dessinatrice avait littéralement changé d'onglet. Pas parce qu'elle avait réellement envie de dessiner ou qu'elle en avait marre de discuter avec cette inconnue en « face » d'elle. Non, c'était bien tout le contraire étant donné que son message privé était prêt à être envoyé à sa destinataire. Cela avait plus subtile, comme si la présence de sa mère lui avait soudainement fait prendre conscience d'une vérité dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence : parler avec des personnes sur internet – et de par ce fait, finir par faire leur connaissance – était-elle une chose dont elle devait parler ? Après tout, Clarke n'y connaissait rien et ce n'était certainement pas Abby qui allait l'aider, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours été la première à lui dire que les internautes n'étaient pas tous très gentils. Ça avait été comme une protection pour la porteuse aux pupilles bleutées, comme pour éviter qu'elle s'aventure trop profondément dans le web. Et ce n'était pas la chose qui inquiétait le plus la propriétaire du mac : l'adolescente avait eu peur de la réaction de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'Abigail se rende compte qu'elle discutait avec une personne qui lui était inconnue. Et elle avait donc changer d'onglet, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle se voyait très bien le refaire. Après tout, c'était tellement facile à faire. Et puis, de toute manière, sa mère ferait sûrement une crise si elle savait. Sûrement.

Clarke lit une dernière fois son message – où elles avaient fini par parler, elle ne sait comment, de leur nourriture préférée – et appuya avec sa souris sur le bouton envoyé. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et partit à table en entendant sa mère l'appeler. Tout en faisant le chemin pour aller dans la cuisine, la blonde se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être une discussion à propos d'internet demain, avec son amie à queue de cheval. Mais demain, là, il était tard.

* * *

Raven finit en vitesse d'écrire un calcul et rendit sa copie à son prof' de physique, Monsieur White, et sortit de la pièce qui avait accueilli trop d'étudiants pendant un long moment sans jamais penser à être aérée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir avec satisfaction qu'elle avait été en réalité l'une des premières personnes de sa classe à finir. Le coefficient était particulièrement élevé sur ce contrôle et la jeune latina espérait sérieusement ne pas l'avoir foiré. Elle avait tellement peu révisé hier soir, vu qu'Octavia avait passé la soirée chez elle. De toute façon, la brune avait confiance en ses capacités, à voir où ça finirait par la mener. Elle se posa sur l'un des murs en face de la salle d'où elle provenait, sortit son téléphone et regarda en diagonale son twitter. Il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, mais ça l'occupait assez pendant qu'elle attendait patiemment une de ses deux meilleures amies. Ses yeux chocolat finirent par repérer Monty en train de sortir et elle le salua légèrement de la main. L'asiatique vint la voir et ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes sur les exercices qu'ils venaient d'effectuer et sur leurs éventuels difficultés. Pourtant, elle repéra assez vite une chevelure corbeaux et abandonna le meilleur ami de Jasper pour aller voir son amie et l'accosta :

« O', t'as encore oublié un de tes vêtements chez moi. J'adore vraiment quand tu dors chez moi, mais ça devient chiant à force. Tu t'en es sortie sinon ? Et, elle est où Clarkie ? »

« Ah. Ouais, désolé. Je crois que j'ai foiré l'exo' 3. Je me suis trompée dans la formule. Et j'ai pas fait la fin du 5, je comprenais rien du tout. Et « Clarkie » avait pas encore fini quand je suis partie. »

Raven se gratta le nez nonchalamment et continua gentiment :

« Vu qu'on a deux heures pour manger, ça te dit de bouger quelque part ? Aller en ville, ou je sais pas, un truc du genre quoi. »

« Je peux pas, j'ai promis à Lincoln d'aller le voir ! » répondit Octavia en affichant une mine sincèrement désolé.

« Oh... Ok, pas de soucis ! Amuse-toi bien avec lui. »

La sportive finit par l'abandonner à un détour de couloir et la jeune nerd resta quelque peu penaude en plein milieu de la cour. C'était bien joli tout cet amour mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle pourrait décider d'attendre son amie à tête blonde, mais attendre ne faisait certainement pas partie du dictionnaire de la latine. Bon, de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait énormément de choix qui s'offraient à elle pour le moment, et elle décida donc par pure logique d'entreprendre la direction de la sortie. Elle était passablement ennuyée par la banalité de son lycée et commençait à suffoquer à l'intérieur de ses murs. Et en plus, elle était sûre d'avoir repéré un café pas très loin d'ici qui avait l'air de servir de délicieux fondants au chocolat. L'adolescente à la queue de cheval décida quand même d'envoyer un message à son amie encore en interro – si, au cas-où, il lui prenait l'envie de la rejoindre – et commença à marcher, son sac négligemment installé sur son épaule droite, vers l'extérieur.

En chemin la brune croisa quelques amis à elle et finit par s'arrêter de temps en temps pour leur faire la bise et leur demander comment se passait leur vie et tout le reste. Et il existait surtout cette chose incroyable appelé « potins », et évidement, aucuns – ou très peu – n'échappaient à Raven. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'Arizona avait trompé Calliope et que leur relation devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais aussi que la jeune sœur Flitch venait de s'engueuler avec sa jumelle, Katie – ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment la latina, vu le caractère insupportable de cette dernière. Côté mâle, pas grand-chose. Une adolescente avait cru être enceinte mais en fait non, mais en fait si. Bref, un gros bordel complexe que la jeune femme au prénom de corbeau trouvait des plus ennuyants.

Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa marche elle se fit arrêter de nouveau par les sœurs Earp, l'une étant en terminal et l'autre en seconde.

« Hey, Reyes ! Ça va ? »

« Ouais et vous ? »

« Génial génial ! » répondit la plus jeune complètement euphorique, mais ce fut la plus âgée qui reprit « en fait on voulait savoir, on organise une soirée pour mon anniv' et on se demandait si tu voulais venir ? »

« Euh, ouais pourquoi pas, faut juste que je vois si je suis libre. C'est quand ? »

« Samedi soir, chez moi. Si tu viens, tu me préviens par sms et tu te chargeras d'amener un truc, je m'occupe déjà des boissons, et c'est un foutoir par possible. Et si tu veux, tu peux ramener des potes à toi. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

« Ok, ça marche ! J'te dis le plus tôt possible si je peux, c'est cool d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Pas de soucis ! » salua la fêtarde tout en attrapant par le bras sa sœur et en s'en allant.

Sa main hâlée droite se perdit dans ses cheveux pendant que la dite Reyes soupira négligemment. Si tout le monde finissait par l'accoster, elle n'arriverait jamais à sortir de ce foutu endroit. Et ne mangerait jamais ce foutu fondant au chocolat. En plus elle avait la dalle. C'était une bien belle connerie d'avoir placé son cours de physique de douze à treize heures, si vous voulez son avis.

Quand elle réussit enfin à entreprendre le dernier couloir pour la mener au portail de son lycée – qui était vraiment trop grand – elle sentit que quelqu'un la fixait. Raven essaya discrètement de deviner qui pouvait la fixer ainsi – sans même cacher son intention, par ailleurs. Être maté, bien que ce soit une chose très flatteuse, n'était pas particulièrement la chose qu'aimait le plus la jeune nerd. Elle préférait quand elle voyait la personne qui le faisait. Surtout quand cette dite personne était aussi subtile qu'un camion sur une autoroute. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et alors que la jeune métisse pensait à avoir affaire à un adolescent pré pubère dénué d'intelligence, elle se retrouva face à deux pupilles maronnes qui l'observaient en silence.

Elle se retrouva face à une femme.

Son regard se perdit un instant sur sa longue chevelure brune que l'inconnue en face d'elle avait placé du côté droit de son cou, mais aussi sur ses formes – plutôt prononcées – enveloppées d'une robe rouge légèrement moulante. La paire acajou de la latine rencontra une autre paire et un combat de regard s'effectua en silence, brisée par la nouvelle arrivante qui prit la parole.

« Hey. »

Raven secoua la tête un instant, s'étant perdue, puis répondit avec un sourcil levé :

« Hum, hey ? »

« Raven, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. C'est ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça fait un moment que je t'observe. Je te trouve mignonne. Et, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venue te parler. J'espère que ça te dérange pas trop. » fini par s'excuser la jeune femme en riant doucement, puis elle reprit plus sérieuse « D'ailleurs, tiens, si tu veux aller faire un truc un de ces quatre. »

La jeune Reyes attrapa avec le bout de ses doigts le papier blanc plié en deux qu'on lui tendait. Elle le déplia légèrement et elle le regarda rapidement. Ouais, c'est bien ce dont il s'agissait. Le « 06 » qu'elle avait pu apercevoir au début était plutôt explicite. C'était un numéro de téléphone.

« Oh. Et bien, merci... Euh... »

« Alizée. Mais tous mes amis m'appellent Alie. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser, j'ai cours dans dix minutes. A une prochaine fois, j'espère. »

Et Ray se retrouva une nouvelle fois en plan, en plein milieu d'un putain de couloir. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois le numéro toujours placé dans sa main droite et le mit brutalement dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

C'était pas urgent, ou en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

"Trouverez-vous les références !", le jeu qui fait appel à votre esprit de déduction et toute votre culture générale !

Alors, Mr. White, prof' de physique, ça parle à quelqu'un ? (j'ai moi même pas encore vu la série mais bon xD)  
Et les sœurs Flitch & Earp ? J'espère que oui au moins pour les sœurs Flitch.

Et Jaha en prof' de philo ? Et Pike en prof' de SVT qui est -c'est surprenant- con.

Et Alie ? Personne va me tuer, hein ? Hein... ?

Sinon, pour ce chapitre je trouvais ça sympa d'explorer un peu plus Raven, son amitié avec Octavia mais aussi montrer qu'O' n'était pas qu'une cruche et montrait à Raven que forcer Clarkie à être en couple c'était pas la meilleure des choses. Sûrement. Maybe. Je ne sais pas.  
Et montrer la vie en dehors de l'ordi, les cours, les soirées, etc. Parce que si Lexa a vingt ans, c'est pas du tout la même chose pour les trois jeunes filles qui ne sont qu'en terminale :p  
Et Clarkie s'interroger sur les rencontres sur Internet est quelque chose que je veux absolument développé.

A la prochaine jeunes gens ~


	7. Chapter 7

J'aimerais bien vous sortir des excuses de fou pour le retard. Mais j'en ai pas, j'suis en vacances, c'pas ma faute. Par contre OITNB à repris et m'a littéralement vidé de toute vie sociale pendant deux jours (oui j'ai vu 13 épisodes d'~ 55 min en 2 jours, kestuvafer). Et ça m'a aussi vidé de tout bonheur parce que je considère toujours que cette fin n'existe pas. Mais, c'pas pour ça que vous êtes là.

Toujours merci aux gens qui laissent des review, qui mettent UCERA dans leur favoris, etc. Je vous aimes très fort.

 **Clexa4ever :** Oui. J'ai mis Alie. Pas taper ! Jaha et Pike sont les meilleurs profs que n'importe quelles personnes voudrait ! Kane en médecin, j'avoue que je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dis ça, mais au fond, je trouve ça plutôt logique pour Abby de le rencontrer là-bas.  
Et on a un(e) gagnant(e) ! C'est bien ça pour les séries ! Bien joué :D

 **Yuio** **:** Contente que l'idée de développer des rencontres virtuelles te plaise ! Et MERCI. Ton vote a décidé dans quelles villes nos ami(e)s allaient vivre. Merci.

 **Lol :** Euh, merci !

Disclaimer : Toujours pas miiiiiiiiine (j'suis bilingue t'as vu ?)

Rating : Et revenons au joyeux monde de Lexa & Anya. Joyeux ? Pas si sûr en faite...

C'est pas ma faute les fautes, c'est elles qui me suivent.

Les mots en **gras** avec des **-** sont des discussions par message.  
Les mots en _italiques_ entre des " sont des discussions oral via _téléphone._

* * *

Capuche sur la tête, Lexa essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter la pluie battante que subissait la ville de Paris. C'était une bien belle connerie d'avoir voulu écouté Anya qui lui avait répété maintes fois durant toute la journée qu'il allait faire beau. Et évidemment, cette conne lui avait donné une liste de course à faire. Et quand sa grande sœur lui donnait des courses à faire, ce n'était pas seulement de la bouffe mais aussi des jeux, des écouteurs, des vêtements. Bref, le bordel. Le son de son casque – sûrement mis trop fort – retentissait bruyamment, la musique se faisant sentir en écho dans son crâne. Un passant la bouscula pour la énième fois de la journée, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, et elle grommela un « putain » en remettant sa capuche grise à sa place, bien posée sur sa tête. La jeune joueuse réussit à repérer un endroit où s'abriter et elle s'y précipita, bousculant des épaules, elle aussi, des piétons trop lents à son goût. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le sol bétonné où d'importantes flaques d'eaux se formaient à droite et à gauche ; le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui tombait en cadence sur la terre était recouvert par le son ennuyant de la population qui parlait. Lexa soupira mais un rapide sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle quand elle entendit la chanson qui démarrait dans ses oreilles.

Elle murmura doucement :

« _Sick of all these people talking,_

 _Sick of all this noise…_ »

Le bruit des percussions se faisait ressentir dans tout son être et c'est quand elle vit un enfant âgé d'environ six enfants jouer dans les flaques de pluie, éclaboussant les personnes qui passaient à proximité de lui – et qui n'hésitaient pas à le fixer avec un regard dédaigneux – que les pupilles vertes brillèrent d'une teinte de malice non dissimulée. Sa fine silhouette s'élança dans la rue, quittant le trottoir paisible où la brune se trouvait il y avait quelques minutes, pour rencontrer l'eau avec ses baskets noires trouées. Le liquide s'infiltra bien rapidement à travers le tissu et les chaussettes d'Heda furent mouillées dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent son amusement. Et la musique continua de se faire sentir, rendant la situation encore plus jouissive, _la_ rendant encore plus vivante.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

Cependant le plaisir fut de courte durée quand une voiture rouge klaxonna plusieurs fois sous la pluie battante, illuminant d'un jaune pétant, avec les phares, le corps de Lexa qui dansait sous la pluie, en rythme avec la musique. Un dernier coup de klaxon se fit entendre et les jambes de la brune se mirent en mouvement toute seule, elle partit en courant à travers les rues bondées de monde, esquivant les passants qui lui arrivaient dessus, telle une vague gigantesque. La brune finit cependant par trouver le magasin qu'elle cherchait et entra d'un pas décidé en expirant un bon coup, relâchant tout l'air qu'elle avait accumulé.

La musique avait changé depuis longtemps et même si à l'intérieur la pluie ne pouvait pas atteindre Lexa, – ce qui en fait, était plutôt logique – elle avait gardé sa capuche sur ses cheveux bruns qui finissaient en bouclettes, où quelques gouttes de pluies coulaient doucement. Son corps se mit en mouvement et ses yeux jetèrent un regard circulaire sur l'entrée du magasin. Elle finit par prendre l'escalator qui allait finir par l'amener au troisième étage, et durant son ascension elle tâta doucement le billet de cinquante euros qui trônaient dans sa poche, mis à côté de son paquet de cigarette où il ne restait plus qu'un seul objet toxique, ayant fumé toutes les autres. Ses pupilles d'un vert sombres devinrent d'un seul coup plus perçantes et elle attrapa d'une main décidé les trois objets qu'elle devait acheter. La gameuse murmura deux-trois paroles incompréhensibles, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle devait acheter mais ce fut un vibrement dans sa poche gauche qui la sortit de sa torpeur momentané :

 _Anya – Aujourd'hui à 18h53 : Heeeeeey, Lexa ! J'aurai peut-être du te prévenir qu'il allait pleuvoir. Et j'aurai peut-être du te dire de prendre un parapluie, ou au moins des chaussures plus adaptées. Désolé xD_

« Salope. » grogna la jeune sœur qui remit brutalement son nouveau téléphone dans sa poche. Elle redémarra au quart de tour et recommença à fouiller les rayons, sans vraiment faire gaffe où elle allait. Et elle aurait peut-être dû vu que pour la quinzième fois – environ – dans la même journée elle percuta quelqu'un. Son corps bascula en arrière mais ses jambes furent plus rapides et la ramenèrent en avant, la faisant bouger sur place pendant un court instant. La bouche de Lexa parla avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir – ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitudes vous direz Ontari – et avant même d'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au corps endolori allongé sur le sol – qui n'avait pas eu la chance de posséder les quelques réflexes que possédait la brune :

« Putain mais t'aurais pas pu faire attention ? »

« Heda » faisait preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait arrêté dans son discours qui devait démontrer à cette inconnue que c'était de sa faute et pas de la sienne. _C'était une métisse aux cheveux blonds._ Lexa s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte en grands, en plein milieu d'une allée d'un magasin où des dizaines de personnes la regardaient :

« Costi– »

« Salope qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma copine ?! » la coupa brutalement une voix masculine qui venait du fin fond de l'étage et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'être complétement subjugué que devenait la cadette de la famille Woods. Non clairement, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Une main virile et robuste l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et la plaqua brutalement contre l'un des murs blanc et cette voix toujours autant désagréable continua à lui crier dessus :

« Hé connasse tu peux pas répondre sérieux ?! Putain mais la meuf elle bouscule les gens et s'excuse même pas ! Chérie, ça va ?! »

Le ton plaintif qui répondit à cet homme beaucoup trop surexcité fit ralentir le rythme cardiaque de Lexa. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle soupira, relâchant toute la pression qu'elle venait d'accumuler en si peu de temps. Bizarrement, l'homme qui se retenait visiblement de lui foutre un poing dans la gueule accepta mal comme réponse une simple « expiration d'air » :

« Pourquoi tu soupires, pétasse ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! »

Au moins, il faisait preuve d'originalité dans les surnoms qu'il lui donnait. Le seul souci qui s'imposait à notre brunette en difficulté c'était de trouver les mots pour parler. Et au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, même si son cerveau tournait à deux cent à l'heure, tout restait blanc dans son crâne. Aucunes pensées à part « ce n'est pas Costia, respire » n'arrivait à être cohérentes. Et même si elle avait envie d'elle aussi lui hurler à la gueule et de lui faire comprendre à coups de genoux dans son entre-jambe que ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'on traitait un être vivant, la seule chose logique qu'elle réussit à dire :

« Euh, c'est que je... Enfin, euh... Désolé. »

Lexa se maudit intérieurement mais la poigne se desserra au fur et à mesure et elle retomba sur ses pieds, un peu sonné. L'homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans lui jeta un regard mauvais et partit en la bousculant, soutenant sa compagne avec son bras. Compagne qui était juste tombé. Putain de bordel. Compagne qui n'était même pas Costia. Quelle connerie.

Ses yeux verts étaient devenus beaucoup plus sombre, ce qui les rendait impossible à lire. Seul son visage fermé et ses poings serrés au maximum, rendant ses phalanges de plus en plus blanche, rendait bien compte de son état.

Elle soupira – encore –, relâcha les muscles de ses mains et essaya de penser à autre chose que son « agression ». La première chose qui lui vient en tête ce fut la blonde qui se trouvait derrière le pseudo mystérieux de Wanheda, puis de diverses pensées heureuses arrivèrent dans son esprit. Lexa inspira et expira une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à parfaitement se calmer.

La gameuse reprit alors les affaires tombées par terre qu'elle devait acheter et partit à grandes enjambées, la musique tambourinant encore contre ses oreilles.

* * *

L'ainée Woods venait d'envoyer un message à sa petite sœur, rictus sarcastique peint sur le visage. Lexa allait vraiment finir par commencer à la détester si elle continuait à être autant une salope avec elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et étant donné qu'Anya était la plus vieille d'entre elles d'eux, la brune qui lui servait de cadette ce devait un tantinet de la respecter. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde disait : « respect aux ancêtres » ou quelque chose comme ça. La blonde aux mèches brunes partit dans la cuisine se faire un café et continua de regarder son téléphone d'un œil attentif. Elle finit par aller dans ses contacts, appuya sur un numéro et plaça son téléphone blanc entre son épaule et son oreille, pendant qu'elle finissait de verser la poudre d'une couleur maronne dans le filtre mis à sa disposition. Le « bip » assourdissant – sa faute sur le coup, elle avait mis le son trop fort – lui perça les tympans à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un « Oui, allo ? » sec se fit entendre.

« Salut Indra, c'est Anya ! »

« _J'avais reconnu. Ton nom qui s'affiche sur mon téléphone aide un peu. Ta seule gueule aussi._ »

« Trop d'amour. Je sens que t'es un peu fatiguée, tu veux que je te rappelle ? »

« _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste le boulot qui m'épuise. Tu voulais quoi ?_ »

« Qui te dis que je voulais quelque chose ? » grogna Anya – telle sœur, telle sœur –.

« _Tu appelles très peu pour rien Anya »_ l'ainée entendit très distinctement le rire de son amie à travers son téléphone _« et si tu avais vraiment voulu juste parler, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms, tu crois pas_ ? »

Le liquide chaud s'infiltra dans la gorge de la jeune blonde pendant quelques secondes, et pendant ces quelques instants de pause elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment aborder la question qui la dérangeait depuis la dernière fois qu'elle en avait parlé avec sa sœur. Autant aller droit au but, sans détour :

« Est-ce que Lexa a fait un truc durant la conv' que vous avez eu il y a deux jours ? »

Silence, juste son propre souffle, son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique.

« _Hmm, c'est-à-dire ? Tu peux être plus explicite ?_ »

« Elle a fait un truc différent de d'habitudes ? Est-ce que Lexa t'as semblé plus soucieuse ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de quelque chose ? »

Elle reprit une gorgée de café, comme pour se redonner courage.

« _Et bien..._ » commença Indra, sûrement en train elle aussi de chercher ses mots « _non, à vrai dire elle n'a pas fait grand-chose. Justement, elle a très peu participé à notre partie de loup-garou. Tu vois, elle s'est faite tuer le premier tour, et, rien. Elle s'est très peu intéressée à ce qu'on faisait et a raccroché quand tu es rentrée_. »

Anya s'asseya sur une chaise blanche dans le salon. Les paroles de son interlocutrice venait de changer la donne de manière assez improbable : quelque chose – ou bien quelqu'un, cela restait à déterminer – avait réussir à rendre la brune qui lui sert de petite sœur plus heureuse, plus joyeuse, ou tout du moins plus détendue. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu comme ça, surtout quand cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'une rencontre entre ses parents et elle avait eue lieu. Et d'un autre côté, cela lui faisait peur. Anya n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu, mais savoir que sa petite sœur avait trouvé une autre échappatoire qu'elle pour le bonheur l'effrayait quelque peu. Parce que pendant plusieurs années, une seule pensée avait envahi son esprit quand elle se levait, se couchait, se lavait les dents : Lexa avait besoin d'elle. La blonde était la roue de secours pour cette gamine trop effrayée qui lui servait de sœur – après tout, n'était-ce pas son rôle d'ainée de la protéger jusqu'au bout ?

Et même si l'inconnu ne lui faisait pas peur, Anya partageait au contraire la même frayeur que sa petite sœur : l'abandon. Et si Lexa l'abandonnait, ce serait certainement très douloureux à supporter. Peut-être même trop.

« _Anya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Le son étouffé du téléphone d'Indra la sortit de sa « torpeur », lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours en discussion avec la jeune femme noire. Depuis sept minutes d'ailleurs – c'est fou à quel point le temps passait vite.

« Je... Tu vois... » un rire de malaise sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse putain « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

 _Ma petite sœur à l'air heureuse et pas grâce à moi, et ça me fait flipper._ Oui, non, clairement ça ne passait pas. Vraiment pas. Elle était censée être la sœur « normale » par rapport à Lex', alors pourquoi c'était faux ? D'ailleurs, dans leur cas à toutes les deux, comment on pouvait définir le terme normal ?

« Je m'inquiète pour Lexa. Elle a l'air... » _Heureuse_ « distante. »

« _Oh._ » un léger silence se fait entendre suivi d'un « _ne t'inquiète pas_ » légèrement plus détendue « _ça lui arrive tout le temps, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'éloigne ou qu'elle ait l'air distante. Te fais pas trop de soucis à cause de ça._ »

« Oui je sais, mais cette fois-ci on dirait que c'est... Différent ? »

Ouais, différent était certainement le bon mot.

« _Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_ »

« Je sais pas. » Anya se gratta la tête « Je le sais c'est tout. C'est un peu comme... Hmm... » _Quand elle avait rencontré Costia._

« _Comme ?_ » demanda Indra, le ton de sa voix faisant sentir son inquiétude mais aussi son impatience.

Les pupilles acajou se firent plus perçantes et finirent par se poser sur l'un des cadres photos posés sur la table basse du salon, elle l'attrapa de la main où elle ne tenait pas sa tasse et regarda l'image sérieusement pendant quelques secondes : ça les représentait il y a une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand Lexa avait à peine dix ans et elle quatorze. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues avec un short et Anya portait une casquette, une main protectrice entourant l'épaule de sa sœur pendant qu'elle souriait à pleine dent. La petite brune à ses côtés faisait de même, sa main droite triturant le t-shirt blanc trop grand qu'elle portait. Ouais, depuis toute petite l'ainée avait rempli son rôle de protectrice.

Et elle continuerait à le faire.

« Je sais pas. Ça me rappelle vaguement un truc mais je m'en souviens plus. »

Même si elle devait mentir.

« _Oh... Euh... Ok. Et sinon, elle a trouvé un boulot la gamine ?_ » répondit Indra, ne croyant pas vraiment ce que venait de lui dire la grande sœur Woods.

« Elle cherche encore, mais tu sais, je crois pas qu'elle soit super motivée en ce moment. »

Et Anya raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et posa son téléphone. Sa main droite attrapa la télécommande qui trainait distraitement sur la télé et elle l'alluma, la foule de mots émanant du rectangle électronique lui servant plus de fond qu'autre chose. Elle posa son PC portable sur ses genoux et commença à taper des dizaines de phrases d'accroches, de slogans publicitaires pour le nouveau contrat qu'elle avait reçu ce matin.

« Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qui rime avec casserole ? » dit-elle en se grattant la tête de manière songeuse.

Elle aurait peut-être dû refuser ce contrat. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de choisir. On lui imposait et elle faisait.

Le bruit de la sonnette la fit se lever pour aller ouvrir et une mine de surprise s'afficha sur son visage quand elle découvrit Lexa sur le pas de sa porte, capuche sur les cheveux, visiblement trempée.

« T'as encore oublié tes clés, Lex' ? »

« Ouais. » répondit doucement la cadette Woods en entrant dans l'appart.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? T'as réussi à tout trouver ? »

« Ouais. » rétorqua la dîte « Lex' », en posant son casque sur le canapé et en entamant déjà la trajectoire pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Lexa, attend ! »

Elle releva la tête.

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que, dans le plus grand des hasards, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ? Ou t'as vu quelque chose qui t'as fait plaisir ? »

« Comme ? » demanda légèrement agacée la cadette, adossée contre l'un des murs blancs de l'appartement.

« J'en sais rien » avoua Anya dans un demi-souffle, en se passant une main dans les cheveux « T'as vu une date de convention ? Une rencontre IG ? IRL peut-être ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en silence dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Lexa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et dit calmement, bien qu'en détournant le regard :

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur un forum y a pas longtemps. »

« Oh... Euh, tu la connais ? Tu sais qui c'est ? »

La fille en sweat prit place sur l'une des chaises du salon, sa sœur s'asseyant sur le canapé :

« Non, enfin on a discuté. Je sais juste qu'elle est un putain de cliché parlant. »

« Un cliché parlant ? Comment ça ? »

« Blonde, yeux bleus, son plat préféré étant les pâtes à la carbonara et à plus ou moins pour but de devenir médecin comme sa mère. Un cliché parlant. » railla Lexa.

« Et tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? Ou où elle habite ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je comptais lui demander. »

« Ok, ok... » dit Anya doucement, puis reprenant plus angoissée « Tu fais attention, hein ? Parce que des fois sur Internet tu sais, tu peux rencontrer des gens pas nets et– »

« Anya ! » s'écria la brune « Mes amis les plus proches sont des gens d'Internet. Putain, j'ai plus douze ans, agis pas comme nos géniteurs, bordel ! Je sais gérer les amis sur Internet, et clairement elle n'est pas une perverse de cinquante ans, elle est en terminale. » expliqua-t-elle en se rongeant un ongle, puis comme si elle semblait remarquer quelque chose elle reprit bien plus en colère « C'est quoi le problème avec le fait que je lui parle ? Je parle avec Ontari et les autres presque tous les deux jours ! »

« Je la connais pas, c'est ça le problème ! » hurla en retour Anya.

 _Merde._

« Hein ? »

« Ontari et tous les autres, c'est moi qui te les aie présenté... Tu les connais grâce à moi. Elle, je la connais pas. Tu viens de tomber sur une nana au pif' et j'ai... J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Ouais, je pense que c'est quelque chose dans ce genre-là. » avoua la blonde beaucoup plus calme d'un coup.

Lexa la regarda ébahit pendant un instant puis sourit et vient s'assoir à côté de sa grande sœur.

« J'aimerai bien te dire que je suis plus cette gamine que tu dois protéger » dit-elle doucement, puis ses pupilles vertes devinrent plus perçantes « mais j'pense que je me mentirais si je disais ça. J'suis encore qu'une grosse gamine après tout, et j'ai peur de pleins de trucs. Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai une grande sœur telle que toi sur qui je peux compter. Vraiment. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de grandir toute seule dans mon coin. Si tu savais à quel point je suis terrifiée qu'un autre truc comme avec Costia m'arrive, si tu savais... Mais, je pense que je suis assez grande pour gérer mes rencontres IG. Ou tout du moins j'ai l'impression. Et peut-être que je finirais en pleurs dans un coin, ou bien peut-être que cette amitié naissante sera l'une des plus belles que je pourrais jamais découvrir. Parce que c'est ça aussi, la beauté d'Internet : la découverte. »

Anya déglutit puis les yeux marrons se perdirent un instant dans les yeux forêt et elle déclara :

« Tu me promets de faire attention, hein ? »

« Oui, promis. Arrête de faire la nana jalouse beaucoup trop possessive, maintenant. » déclara Lexa avec un rictus.

Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois en silence puis éclatèrent de rire, se firent un high five – pas non plus trop de marques d'affections dans la famille Woods, faut pas déconner – et pendant qu'Anya prit en charge de ranger les affaires que la cadette venait de ramener, cette dernière alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et réouvrit son PC dans la seconde. Addicte, vous avez dit ? Ses yeux d'un vert profond se fixèrent sur l'écran des messages défilants et plus précisément sur le pseudo d'une jeune femme blonde où un léger message entre parenthèse était inscrit : « (connectée) ». Ni une ni deux, Lexa mis ses doigts en action et elle écrivit rapidement :

 **\- Re.**

« Plus froid en message tu fais pas... » grogna-t-elle contre elle-même.

 **\- Re ! :) T'as trouvé tout ce que t'as sœur t'avais demandé ?**

 **\- Ouais ouais tranquille.** répondit-elle puis elle reprit **Même si y a un mec qu'a failli me péter la gueule en plein magasin.**

 **\- Sérieux ?! Il s'est passé quoi ? o :**

La brune haussa un sourcil : la plupart des gens lui auraient répondu « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » ou tout du moins elle avait cette impression qu'on lui disait toujours que c'était sa faute.

 **\- J'ai bousculé sa copine et il l'a mal pris. J'ai pas vraiment compris.**

 **\- Oh... Ça va quand même, hein ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas !** Lexa sourit au vu de l'inquiétude de son interlocutrice. Elle s'arrêta et un silence confortable s'installa dans l'espace de « travail » de la brune. Elle aimait ces instants où rien ne se passaient **Sinon, je peux te demander un truc ?**

 **\- Euh, oui, oui, pas de soucis !**

 _Respiration, expiration. Allez, c'est pas compliqué._

 **\- Vu que ça fait un petit moment qu'on se parle (bon très petit certes, mais quand même ça compte...), c'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **Je te force pas à me le dire hein, mais, c'était pour savoir. Pour arrêter de dire « Wanheda » à chaque fois quoi...**

Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes la page de messages privés où rien ne se passait et soudainement Lexa se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû ne pas lui demander maintenant. Qu'elle venait de la faire flipper et que bordel, elle faisait toujours des conneries et n'avait aucun tact. Ses doigts commençaient déjà à écrire un pavé d'excuse mais un autre message de la jeune blonde arriva.

 **\- Clarke. C'est mon nom. Et fait pas des vannes sur Clarke Kent, j'ai déjà une pote qui s'en charge... :(**

 **\- La même pote qui t'as forcé à dessiner les classes de the100 ?** écrit la jeune femme de vingt ans, un rictus peint sur sa peau claire.

 **\- La même.**

 **\- Je l'aime bien alors ! :p**

 **\- Mais... t'es méchante... Et toi ?**

Pendant une seconde, la brune hésita. Et elle ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi.

 **\- Alexandria. Mais je préfère Lexa.**

 **\- Alexandria ? Comme l'état ? o :**

 **\- Ouais, mais je préfère Lexa.**

 **\- J'aime bien Alexandria.**

 **\- Claaaaaaarke, c'est pas cool. Vraiment, c'est pas cool.**

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule et j'ai pas le droit de me foutre de ta gueule ? Quelle connerie. Vraiment, quelle connerie. Tout le monde me déteste :(**

 **\- T'es blonde, c'est pour ça. Le monde n'aime pas les blondes.** ricana la brune devant son PC qui la berçait dans sa lumière blanche-bleutée.

La dite « Clarke » ne répondit pas pendant un instant et Lexa « paniqua » une nouvelle fois, se disant qu'elle était allée trop loin. Vraiment nulle en discussion... Mais pourtant, une partie de son esprit ne faisait que lui répéter que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles se taquinaient et donc que la blonde aux yeux bleus ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis une photo chargea et une blonde, aux yeux océans apparût, moue fâchée sur le visage, doigt honneur levé face à la caméra.

 **\- Je suis peut-être blonde, mais je sais me défendre.**

Et la jeune Woods éclata de rire, attrapa son téléphone dans son sweat et prit une photo, – en ayant hésité à mettre ses lunettes, mais autant être naturelle – où elle affichait un grand sourire.

Elle l'envoya et écrivit.

 **\- Et moi je te nargue depuis la capitale.**

Subtil. Très subtil. Peut-être que comme ça, Wanheda – c'était compliqué de ne plus l'appeler ainsi – serait en confiance et lui dirait où elle habite. Peut-être. La brune espérait fortement que ce serait le cas.

 **\- Depuis la capitale ? Moi je te trouve méchante depuis Bordeaux, c'est tout aussi bien, madame « je me la pète parce que j'habite à Paris ».**

 _Bordeaux, hein ?_

 **\- Rageuse :p**

 **\- Totalement xD**

Et elles se quittèrent ainsi, mais dans la tête de Lexa c'était un grand pas. Parce que cela voulait dire que leur amitié avait progressé. Qu'une nouvelle rencontre venait d'être approfondie, et que donc, quand elle avait dit à Anya que peut-être ça allait être l'une des plus « belles découvertes de sa vie », Lexa avait l'impression que ça pouvait être le cas. Vraiment.

* * *

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, et ce qu'elle n'espérait vraiment pas, c'est que son téléphone vibre à plusieurs reprises à cinq heures du mat'. Et évidemment, la brune avait le sommeil léger. Elle releva la tête de son oreiller, tâtonna de sa main droite le haut de sa mini-bibliothèque, attrapa son téléphone et elle le déverrouilla. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et elle baillait à peu près toutes les trois secondes.

« C'est qui le putain de connard qui m'envoie un putain de sms à cinq putain d'heures du mat'... Putain. »

Elle appuya sur la suite de numéro qui venait de lui écrire et lit le message à moitié endormie. Soudainement, tous ses muscles se mirent en marche très rapidement et le surplus d'hémoglobine qui arriva dans son cerveau lui fit se rendre compte de la situation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda le contact qui venait de lui écrire ça, espérant – sans vraiment y croire – que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment, elle l'avait supprimé de son téléphone. Elle reposa son téléphone et replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, s'enroulant dans sa couette, seul des mèches brunes sortant de la « protection » qu'elle venait de se créer.

Et son téléphone éclairait encore la pièce d'une douce lumière blanche, affichant le sms.

 _+33 6 42 XX XX XX –_ _Aujourd'hui à 05h03 : Salut Lexa. Ce week-end je passe à Paris et j'y resterais sûrement trois jours environ. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir, aller manger une glace à Châtelet puis finir la soirée chez toi, comme au bon vieux temps ? J'espère (même si je suis sûr) que tu seras dispo. Bisous ! C._

* * *

Je sais pas si je suis convaincue de mon propre chapitre, j'ai tenté des trucs mais voilà. L'histoire va progresser, mais c'était plus un chapitre de transit (est-ce que je peux dire que ce chapitre est un chapitre de transit ? Je sais pas trop. On va dire que oui x))

On en apprend toujours un peu plus sur Lexa (d'ailleurs, l'engueulade dans un magasin avec le mec complètement excessif, c'est une truestory. C'est arrivé à l'une de mes potes, vraiment).

La chanson qu'écoute Lexa : **Castle** de _Halsey_

A la prochaine ~


	8. Chapter 8

Je l'attendais, vous l'attendiez, voici le nouveau chapitre d'UCERA !  
Faut savoir que j'ai un chapitre que j'ai écrit. Puis effacé. Puis re écrit. Puis re effacé. Genre ce truc a été en post production très très longtemps. Et je sais pas si j'en suis "satisfaite" je l'aime bien, mais j'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux. Faut croire que les aventures des SkyPeople m'inspirent moins (ce qui est faux, j'ai déjà la trame en plus :( )  
J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Merci pour votre soutien. C'est énorme. On est à une review des 50. Comme je vous l'ai toujours dis, les commentaires passent bien avant le nombre, et je le pense toujours. Et savoir que 50 personnes ont commenté cette histoire, que 50 personnes l'ont trouvé à leur goût et ont pris du temps dans leur vie pour commenter me remplie d'une joie sans nom. Merci toujours pour le soutien que vous apportez à UCERA. Merci à mon amie qui se fait teaser l'histoire de manière improbable et qui me crie dessus quand je suis une connasse avec les persos. Et évidemment merci à mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas la personne que je suis (wait. on fait un truc pour les oscars ou quoi ?)  
Merci toujours aux gens qui mettent cette fic dans leur favoris, je vous aimes aussi (et à vous tous, vos commentaires sur Costia me font beaucoup rire. A quel moment j'ai dis que j'étais quelqu'un de sympa sérieux ? 8D )

D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y est. Je **pars en vacance DEMAIN** (donc le 12/07 quoi) jusqu'au **27 JUILLET.** Et évidemment, **sans** **connexion.** Vous n'aurez donc pas de chapitres avant au moins deux semaines, voir trois.  
Voilà voilà.

Disclaimer : J'pense que vous avez compris que l'histoire ne m'appartenait pas. C'est bon ?

Rating : On retourne à Clarkie et à Reyes qui vivent leur vie de terminale. Plus ou moins bien.

J'vous avoue, j'ai voulu le sortir au plus vite avant que je parte, donc, désolé pour les fautes :(

Les mots en **gras** avec des **-** sont des discussions par message.

* * *

Isaac Mendez s'apprêtait à entrer dans la dernière partie de son cours sur le cubisme quand la cloche retentit, le faisant sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis qu'il avait commencé son cours. Il sursauta, légèrement surpris par le bruit désagréable puis reporta son attention sur ses dix élèves de terminal qui partageaient tous cette option facultative. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Deux putain d'élèves. Les autres étaient déjà partis en criant comme des animaux. Il soupira et dût se résoudre à abandonner sa leçon ici. Le jeune professeur rangea ses affaires avec déception, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules et salua ses élèves d'un signe de la main quand il les vit s'en aller profiter de leur récréation :

« Au revoir Clarke, Maxine. »

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le plus âgé et dirent d'une même voix :

« Au revoir, m'sieur. »

* * *

Clarke sortit la première de la salle de classe, suivit de très près par Max' Caulfield, une petite brune qui se baladait toujours avec un polaroid jaunâtre et qui vouait une réelle passion au selfie. La blonde avait d'ailleurs appris dans une discussion avec la jeune brunette – qui était, par ailleurs, sa voisine dans ce cours – qu'elle adorait les papillons et les biches. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment compris comment on pouvait aimer ces animaux tellement différents, mais n'avait préféré ne rien dire, essayant au maximum d'éviter la colère de la jeune Caulfield. Et c'est quand elles commencèrent à entamer la descente des escaliers qui allait les mener dans la cour, en silence, que Clarke se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Autant engager la conversation.

« Et donc tu comptes faire quoi ce week-end, Max' ? »

Cette dernière eut l'air réellement de sortir de ses pensées en entendant son nom car elle releva le regard du sol, regarda un peu perdu la jeune blonde à côté d'elle puis, comme si elle s'en souvenait soudainement, finit par dire en souriant tout en tirant sur sa manche droite, trop longue :

« Je vais faire du camping avec ma meilleure amie, Chloé, la fille aux cheveux bleus dans ma classe, on a prévu d'aller dans les bois, jouer de la guitare le soir, des trucs comme ça quoi. Et toi ? »

« Raven m'emmène à une soirée samedi soir. Et sinon, je sais pas, pas grand-chose. Je vais trainer chez moi et regarder des films, sûrement. »

La jeune Caulfield rigola, faisant ressortir ses éphélides puis dit d'un ton joueur :

« Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que comme à peu près tous les week-ends tu vas finir par bosser, telle l'intello que tu es. »

Clarke la bouscula doucement, riant à son tour bien qu'au fond ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elles continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, tout en descendant les marches une par une, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour laisser passer un flot d'élèves. La discussion finit par porter sur l'art, et plus particulièrement sur leurs derniers sujets d'inspiration. Si la jeune blonde découvrait avec joie son talent pour dessiner de la nature morte, Maxine, elle, essayait de changer de ses selfies habituels pour commencer à prendre en photo des paysages. Puis naturellement, non sans un dernier jeu de mot de la part de la brune, elles se quittèrent. La jeune Griffin se douta que la fille aux cheveux bleus qui fumait en faisant de grands signes à Max', devait être la dite Chloé. Elle abandonna du regard sa camarade pour faire le tour de la cour avec ses pupilles bleutées, espérant trouver rapidement Raven, Octavia, et peut-être d'autres personnes. Elle avança, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de lycéens qui étaient dehors, tous regroupés en groupe d'amis – et elle espérait sérieusement pouvoir faire de même. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le centre, leur lieu de rendez-vous avait toujours été là, de la seconde jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'est en continuant à marcher, en grommelant des « pardon » à tout va qu'elle entendit la voix distincte du plus vieux des Blake, suivit de celle de Murphy, évidemment plus trainante.

« Clarke ! Hey ! Ça va ? »

« Salut. » rajouta le taciturne étudiant littéraire.

« L'artiste » les regarda un instant, puis elle les salua d'un geste de la tête.

« Salut vous deux. Oui ça va, et vous ? D'ailleurs, je cherche O' et Raven, vous les avez pas vu ? »

Murphy haussa les épaules et regarda son téléphone, ayant peu d'intérêt pour la conversation. Mais il releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy et dit d'un ton sarcastique :

« J'crois avoir vu Octavia rouler des pelles à son copain. »

La blonde observa les poings du grand-frère se serrer violemment, son torse gonfler et sa soudaine joie avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à une colère sans nom. Quand Raven lui avait dit par sms qu'il avait mal pris la nouvelle de leur couple, elle n'avait pas menti. Le plus drôle dans cette scène, c'était l'hilarité de Murphy à côté, qui ne s'était pas privé pour se moquer de son ami beaucoup trop protecteur envers sa cadette. Et les deux furent à peu près sûr d'entendre ce dernier murmurer des « personne ne sait où et comment elle l'a rencontré », « et puis il a l'air louche ! Et il est carrément beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. ». Clarke tapota son épaule et reprit :

« Vu que le cas d'Octavia a l'air réglé... Raven, quelqu'un l'a vu ? »

« Je crois l'avoir vu discuter avec Monty et Jasper, vers le bâtiment A, au sujet d'une fusée en lego, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai pas trop compris, je t'avoue... »

« Ok, merci Bell' ! » elle jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy puis rajouta en haussant les épaules « merci à toi aussi Murphy. »

« Pas d'soucis. Va retrouver Pocahontas. » répondit ce dernier, toujours les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Tout en partant, Clarke croisa quelques secondes les yeux de Bellamy qui la regarda en souriant tendrement et la jeune blonde se promit mentalement de parler avec lui dès que possible pour éviter qu'il ait de l'espoir pour quelque chose d'irréalisable. Enfin, c'était surtout pour elle qu'elle faisait ça, par pur égoïste. Pour éviter d'avoir une confrontation gênante, éviter de voir son ami s'éloigner d'elle – même si la jeune dessinatrice se doutait bien que dans tous les cas, quelque chose comme ça arriverait – et surtout parce qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose que lui, et que cela la fatiguait de le voir courir après elle.

Et ses cheveux blonds volèrent dans l'air, ses yeux étaient plissés pour repérer une tête brune à queue de cheval. Etrangement, elle finit par la trouver, et plus étrange encore, elle l'a trouva seule, assise par terre, en train de jouer avec un élastique avec ses doigts. Comme si les deux jeunes garçons qui étaient censés être avec elle l'avait abandonné ou avait disparu de façon mystérieuse en quelques secondes. Elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie, se laissa tomber à ses côtés puis la regarda.

« T'étais pas censé être avec Monty et Jasper, toi ? » demanda Clarke, la question s'étant infiltré dans toutes ses pensées, occupant son esprit.

« Si. Mais Jasp' a trouvé Maya donc il est parti et Monty a trouvé d'autres potes à lui et il est parti les rejoindre. »

« Oh, d'accord. D'ailleurs, ma mère est ok pour la soirée demain soir. »

Le visage de Raven s'illumina un instant.

« C'est vrai ? Cool ! La petite Griffin va se lâcher, c'est génial ! » puis elle se tut, son regard perdu vers les arbres plantés dans la cour qui n'allaient pas tarder à commencer à perdre leurs feuilles.

Clarke suivit son regard pendant quelques minutes puis reporta toute son attention sur Raven. Ses pupilles bleus se mirent à briller de malice et elle dit avec sarcasme :

« Et sinon, tu l'as appelé ta futur petite-amie ? »

La latine sembla s'étouffer avec de l'air car elle paniqua un instant, réussit à réguler sa respiration et dit d'une voix faible :

« Mais... Je vais pas l'appeler... Tu sais, faut ignorer les gens car comme ça on se fait désirer. »

« J'ai, personnellement, toujours trouvé cette idée débile. Tu sais, si moi on m'ignorait alors que clairement, j'avais fait comprendre à une personne qu'elle m'intéressait, je trouverais ça super vexant. Puis, excuse-moi Ray, mais cette technique « je fais l'indifférente » n'a pas vraiment marché vu que tu es toujours célib'. Et puis, sérieusement, c'est complétement con, si elle te plait pas dis-lui direct à la place de lui faire croire quelque chose. » Raven haussa un sourcil mais la jeune blonde reprit de plus belle « Parce que oui, tu lui fais croire quelque chose si tu mets son message en attente. Parce que sans réponse, tu lui envoies justement aucuns signes et même si elle trouve ça vexant elle espère. Est-ce qu'elle te plait au moins, cette Alizée, je sais pas quoi ? »

La meilleure amie de Clarke fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois, à rythmes intervalles réguliers, ses pupilles semblant chercher une réponse dans l'air, puis elle répondit doucement, doutant sûrement de ses propres paroles :

« Je, j'en sais rien. Je la trouve jolie et elle est bien foutue. Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder avec cet air choqué Clarke, le physique compte un minimum et ce serait hypocrite de dire le contraire. Bref. Mais clairement, de là à dire que c'est le grand amour et qu'elle me plait, je sais pas vraiment. » Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes. « Tu penses que je devrais organiser un truc ? Genre un rendez-vous du style boire un verre ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'comprends même pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête vis-à-vis de ça, si t'en as envie tu le fais. Sinon, tu le fais pas. Y a pas quarante mille solutions. »

La latina regarda son amie, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, comme si elle semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle se leva soudainement puis dit en attrapant son sac à ses pieds :

« T'as raison. Merci Clarkie ! Honnêtement, merci. Maintenant mets tes propres conseils en pratique et essaye d'inviter Niylah. Ta future petite-amie, tu sais. »

Et elle s'en alla en courant à travers les couloirs, cherchant la jeune brune à la robe rouge – elle avait peut-être changé de vêtements, mais c'était la dernière image gravé dans la tête de la brune, évitant par la même occasion de se faire engueuler par son amie qui avait pris quelques rougeurs. La blonde écarquilla les yeux un instant puis la regarda complétement perdue :

« Ok. Très bien. Merci pour l'abandon Raven. »

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle se rendit compte qu'il était dix heures huit, ce qui lui donnait encore sept minutes avant que la fin de la récré' sonne et lui donne l'obligation d'aller en cours. La dessinatrice soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et se demanda quoi faire maintenant qu'elle était toute seule. Ses deux meilleures amies l'avaient évincé, étant donné qu'elles étaient trop occupées avec leur propre « problème », Clarke n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner voir Bellamy – ce serait beaucoup trop gênant – et sinon elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'autres personnes. Elle aimait bien Jasper et Monty, mais ce n'était certainement pas avec eux qu'elle avait de grandes discussions, puis, ils étaient plus les amis de Raven que les siens.

Ouais, à la fin elle se retrouvait bien toute seule, dans un lycée beaucoup trop grand. Et Clarke resta quelques instants de plus, songeuse, cherchant quoi faire. Elle hésita un instant à prendre son carnet dans son sac et à se mettre à griffonner, mais vu le peu de temps qu'il lui restait elle se ravisa. Mettre ses écouteurs blancs lui avait aussi semblé être envisageable mais après avoir essayé pendant trente secondes de remettre la main dessus elle avait abandonné. Pas sa faute si son sac était un bordel pas possible. La jeune blonde décida donc de commencer à aller à sa prochaine salle de cours – anglais, si elle ne disait pas de conneries – et partit s'aventurer seule dans les couloirs, essayant d'éviter encore une fois une foule d'étudiants pas foutu de savoir se mettre en groupe sans encombrer les couloirs.

Mais le problème, c'est que Clarke n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'on l'interpelle de nouveau – elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'elle était populaire. Elle n'avait pas prévu non plus que son cœur se mette à accélérer subitement et que quelques rougeurs fassent leur apparition sur ses joues claires. Une main attrapa son épaule, la blonde arrêta son souffle une demi-seconde tout en se retournant, et dit dans un soupir :

« Salut Niylah. »

* * *

Raven avait vraiment pensé pouvoir trouver Alie dans le labyrinthe qu'était ce lycée. Vraiment, elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Mais quand son téléphone lui indiqua avec désastre qu'il était dix heures treize et qu'elle comprit avec catastrophe qu'il lui restait deux minutes pour trouver une fille parmi les deux mille élèves, la brune se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Clarke et que, mine de rien, regarder les arbres étaient en fait une occupation très divertissante. Elle avait vraiment perdu tout espoir.

Et quand elle finit par reconnaître ses courbes au détour d'un couloir et cette chevelure qui ondulait doucement toujours d'un seul côté, une joie immense s'empara de Raven. Et c'est non sans un sourire qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait cette robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Pourtant, son sourire se fana quand elle remarqua qu'Alizée était en train de rire avec... Jaha ? Sérieusement ? Qui pouvait rire avec ce connard de prof' pas foutu d'enseigner sa matière et qui balançait conneries sur conneries ? Quelqu'un pouvait réellement apprécier ce prof' ? Et quand Raven entendit la première sonnerie, qui indiquait avec délicatesse aux élèves de commencer à se ranger, elle paniqua. Elle venait sérieusement de traverser la moitié du bahut pour ne pas réussir à lui parler ? Foi de Reyes, cela n'arriverait pas. Et c'est en voyant la jeune brune à robe faire un demi-tour pour aller dans son bâtiment que Raven se précipita et se mit face à elle, arrêtant sa future avancée avec son corps.

« Hey. »

Alie lui sourit doucement.

« Salut Raven. Ça va ? D'ailleurs ça te dérange pas qu'on avance en parlant, faut que j'aille au bâtiment C pour mon prochain cours. »

« Non. »

« Non ? » répondit Alizée en haussant un sourcil, face au ton sec qui était sorti de la bouche de la femme à la peau basanée.

 _Ok, c'était peut-être une mauvaise façon de dire la chose._

« J-J'veux dire que j'ai cours au bâtiment A donc je peux pas vraiment t'accompagner. »

« Ah bon ? Bon, bah, dommage, on se verra une prochaine fois. T'as mon numéro, _après tout_. »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été accentués, faisant bien sentir à Raven que la jeune femme à la chevelure ondulée en face d'elle lui en voulait peut-être. Juste un peu. Personne ne pouvait rester en colère contre Raven Reyes... Pas vrai ? La nerd essaya de se conforter avec cette idée dans sa tête, mais quand ses yeux acajou remarquèrent le départ de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle se ressaisit et lui attrapa le poignet de sa main droite. « L'amie » de Jaha se retourna et une mine surprise s'afficha sur sa tête, cherchant une réponse à cet acte soudain, après le silence radio que la brune avec la queue de cheval avait fait.

Raven respira et dit rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il fallait peut-être se presser si les deux ne voulaient pas arriver en retard :

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille en ville demain aprèm' ? On irait faire un tour rue Sainte-Catherine, ou on ira sur les quais... Comme tu veux en fait, tu peux décider où tu veux qu'on aille. Si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part, hein, je ne t'oblige à rien. Hein. Vraiment à rien... Et puis, ça se trouve t'es occupée demain, non ? Tout le monde est forcément occupé le samedi après-midi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con- »

Alizée éclata de rire, d'un rire cristallin et Ray détourna ses yeux, d'embarras. Alie lui jeta un regard doux et dit en attrapant sa main :

« J'aimerais beaucoup aller en ville avec toi. Tu m'envoies un message pour qu'on décide où on va ? »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un léger un clin d'œil et abandonna la geek, toujours, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Raven regarda sa main pendant encore quelques secondes, essayant de se rappeler la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait été en contact avec celle de sa « future petite-amie ». Puis, elle se mit à courir pour aller en cours, espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

* * *

Quand Clarke posa ses pupilles bleutées dans celles grises-vertes de son amie à dreadlocks, elle se dit un instant qu'elle pourrait faire ça toute sa vie. Elle ne voyait que douceur dans le reflet des yeux de sa camarade blonde passionnée d'art, et elle espérait ne voir que ceci.

« Ça va, Blondie ? »

 _Ouais, depuis que t'es là ça va beaucoup mieux._

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas à dire. En fait c'était carrément à ne pas dire, Niylah finirait juste par la prendre pour une folle, ou une psychopathe et elle s'en irait en courant. Et la femme au regard océan avait réellement peur de ne plus pouvoir lui parler. Quand elle se rendit compte des yeux gris qui la fixaient, en brillants d'interrogations, Clarke se dit qu'elle devait peut-être songer à répondre.

« Oui, oui, ça va ! Et toi, Niy' ? Quoi de beau ? »

En retour à sa réponse, un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur le visage de cette dernière, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant bouger ses dread' et répondit :

« Ouais, tranquille. Rien de spécial de mon côté. Toi, tu reviens du cours de Monsieur Mendez, non ? Il a parlé de quoi ? D'ailleurs, t'as dessiné quelque chose récemment ? »

« Ouais. » elle se gratta la joue, ayant déjà oublié qu'est-ce que son dernier prof' avait pu lui mettre en tête « Du cubisme je crois. Il fait une fixette sur cette période artistique, je pense. Sérieusement, rigole pas, il a dû passer quarante minutes à nous expliquer en quoi le cubisme était bien supérieur à l'art classique. Honnêtement, j'suis un peu perdue des fois dans ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, je me le suis déjà tapée l'année dernière donc en toute logique je devrais comprendre plus ce qu'il dit. Mais non. Rien à faire. »

Le hochement de tête, de compréhension, que lui renvoyait Niylah la fit sourire. C'était certainement l'une des seules à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle pouvait faire en histoire des arts. Ou juste à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle dessinait en général. Raven aimait bien ses dessins, mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'art, n'arrivant jamais à se rappeler de chaque mélange de couleurs pour en faire une nouvelle – ce qui faisait toujours énormément rire Clarke, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se tromper sur quelque chose d'aussi évident. Octavia, elle, s'en foutait littéralement. Elle aimait bien, mais si elle pouvait s'en passer, elle s'en passait. C'était clair et net. Alors, évidemment, quand Clarke avait trouvé une amie comme la blonde en face d'elle, qui partageait la même passion qu'elle – et qui en plus aimait les mêmes dessinateurs, peintres qu'elle – elle s'était tout de suite emparée de cette future amitié. C'était si rare de rencontrer quelqu'un identique à elle sous tous les points. C'était peut-être ça qui lui avait plu dès le début chez cette mystérieuse fille qui lui avait parlé en plein milieu de la cour, sans même la connaître. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle finissait par l'apprécier de plus en plus, chérissant les moments qu'elles passaient ensembles.

Parce que tout était si facile.

Rien de complexe.

« Et sinon, j'ai pas vraiment dessiné quelque chose récemment. Faut que j'fasse les autres classes du jeu de Raven parce que sinon elle va me péter la gueule. »

Niylah était en train de tripoter un de ses bracelets quand elle releva la tête, semblant avoir entendu quelque chose d'intéressant. Ou tout du moins intriguant à ses yeux.

« T'es très proche de Raven, non ? »

Clarke afficha une moue interrogatrice :

« Bah... Ouais... C'est ma meilleure amie. J'sais pas, normal non ? »

Et à ce moment précis, les yeux de la jeune passionnée d'art prirent une teinte plus verte, et Griffin cru y voir de la... Jalousie ? Sûrement plus que ça, mais, les pensées de la dessinatrice s'était arrêtées momentanément. Tout s'était stoppé dans son cerveau et elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si ce qu'elle avait vu s'avérer être juste, peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment une chance avec Niylah. Et peut-être que le « future petite-amie » ne serait plus une moquerie de la part de la nerd qui lui servait d'amie mais un fait avéré. Cela deviendrait réalité et tout ce que son cerveau avait pu imaginer pourrait s'avérer vrai.

Et c'est sûrement quand cette dite « future petite-amie » claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Clarkie que cette dernière sursauta et la regarda, légèrement perdue :

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais me passer ton numéro, Blondie. »

 _C'est en train de devenir une réalité._ C'est la seule chose à laquelle pensa la blonde en sortant son téléphone et en regardant son numéro – Raven vous direz qu'elle craignait sérieusement à ne pas se souvenir de son numéro mais elle s'en foutait royalement.

« Je, euh, oui pas de soucis. Alors, euh... 07 42 XX XX XX... »

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-même et Clarke eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un flash la prendre en photo.

« Merci pour tout ! » dit Niylah avec sarcasme, ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler son sourire « Je t'enverrais un message ce soir. Merci, Clarke. »

* * *

Ni Reyes, ni Griffin ne discutèrent pendant le cours d'anglais. La première fixant sa main droite de manière presque maladive toutes les cinq minutes, l'autre triturant son téléphone dans sa poche. De temps à temps, elles se fixaient et leurs yeux semblaient pouvoir exprimer une multitude de sentiment que même elles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Et puis simultanément, elles retournaient à leur occupation première, c'est-à-dire : se triturer l'esprit avec leur « future petite-amie ». Et les deux pensaient exactement à la même chose : « A ce compte-là, autant dire petite-amie, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Quand Fille Griffin rentra chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit c'est de jeter avec violence son manteau qui finit son vol en s'accrochant avec perfection au porte-manteau rouge dans l'entrée. Elle alla ensuite voir sur la table de la cuisine si aucuns post-it n'avaient été laissés par sa mère, après tout, c'était comme ça qu'elle communiquait. Abigail avait souvent des patients tard le soir et ne rentrait que quand Clarke partait au lycée, ce qui leur laissait peu de temps pour profiter de leur relation mère-fille. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était à ce point aussi lamentable, cette dite relation. Abby s'entendait mieux avec Raven qu'avec sa propre fille, et même si l'admettre avait été difficile au début, Clarkie le vivait en fait assez bien. Et même si les deux femmes au même nom n'étaient pas les plus fusionnelles du monde, elles se protégeaient mutuellement et s'aimaient d'un amour sincère. C'était tout ce qui comptait, non ?

D'ailleurs, pour une fois, aucuns messages n'avaient été laissés, ce qui étonna d'autant plus la jeune femme. C'était si rare que sa mère ne la prévienne de rien, même si c'était pour lui dire de ne pas oublier de se doucher ou des choses comme ça – ce qu'elle trouvait, à vrai dire, très embarrassant et ridicule. Clarke décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre et d'allumer son ordinateur sur le champ, pour avancer le plus rapidement possible son dessin pour Raven.

Et pour parler à Lexa, aussi.

Ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre que cette relation virtuelle s'était développée à ce point. Après tout, elle savait où habitait cette demoiselle avec qui elle parlait et connaissait son nom. La blonde se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être en parler à sa mère. Mais elle avait surtout peur que cette dernière pète littéralement un câble et décide de poursuivre en procès la jeune Lexa pour avoir brisé l'innocence de son enfant. Ouais. Elle en était sûre, sa mère était capable de quelque chose comme ça.

C'est en lançant son logiciel de dessin et son navigateur que son téléphone vibra. Peu de personnes lui parlaient, en dehors d'Octavia et Raven – quelquefois Bellamy, mais elle répondait rarement – et au vu du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec ses deux meilleures amies, elle n'imaginait pas vraiment l'une d'entre elle lancer la conversation. C'est donc avec une immense surprise, mêlée à beaucoup de joie, qu'elle se rendit compte que son mystérieux expéditeur n'était autre que Niylah. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, un sourire peint sur le visage. Elles s'échangeaient des banalités, mais c'était si facile.

Au même moment, le bruit d'un message privé arrivant la fit lâcher son portable des yeux pendant quelques minutes quand elle vit la destinataire.

 **\- Hey, salut Clarke.**

Cette dernière sourit. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup ces moments avec Alexandria. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses moment-là.

C'était moins évident pour sa personne de se dire qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'inconnu – qui ne l'était plus vraiment – et que donc, tout n'était pas facile, mais elle appréciait cela aussi : la complexité de leur amitié.

 **\- Coucou Alex- J'veux dire, Lexa ! :p**

 **Ça va ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

Clarke haussa un sourcil, se désintéressant complétement à son téléphone qui vibrait à côté.

 **\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? o :**

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse au bout d'une minute, et au bout de deux elle se décida à répondre à Niylah qui lui avait demandé quelque chose en dessin. Elle reposa son téléphone à sa gauche, après avoir répondu, et le bruit d'un message la fit retourner la tête vers son Mac :

 **\- Une personne m'a envoyé un message la nuit dernière. Et ça m'a passablement, beaucoup, cassé les couilles.**

La jeune blonde tapa aussi vite que sa dextérité lui permettait. Ce que disait Lexa était intriguant, mais surtout avant tout, intéressant. Ça l'intéressait.

 **\- Une personne ?**

Un blanc de trente secondes puis une nouvelle réponse.

 **\- Ex.**

 **\- Ohlalala, Lexa, tu es une tombeuse ? Tu es un bourreau des cœurs et tu as laissé beaucoup de garçons au cœur brisé derrière toi ? Je n'avais pas du tout cette image en tête de toi. Mais quel monstre es-tu ?! :p**

Ce n'était pas fin, mais elle espérait faire sourire la destinataire du message.

 _Aucune réponse._

Le silence de sa maison, suivi du silence du tchat la plongeait dans un profond sentiment de malaise. Seul le bruit distinct du téléphone lui rappelait la réalité dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais elle ne voulait pas regarder les messages de son « amie » à dread'. Clarke voulait écouter Lexa jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Après une attente, qui semblait avoir duré plusieurs heures pour Clarke, un nouveau message arriva. Elle le lut et sa bouche forma un ô parfait.

 **\- Je suis lesbienne Clarke.**

Cet dernière n'avait rien contre ça, après tout, n'était-elle pas elle-même bi. Et pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle réussit à répondre, à envoyer, ce fut un message d'un mot. D'un ridicule mot. Alors qu'elle voulait exprimer bien plus, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment.

Merde.

 **\- Oh...**

Putain de merde.

* * *

Honnêtement j'ai l'impression ce chapitre c'est "essaye de caser le plus de choses dedans et voit si ça passe."  
En vrai je l'aime bien, mais je l'ai tellement changé que je l'ai trouvé vraiment chiant à écrire.

Alors, niveau référence, Maxine Caulfield & Chloé ça vous parle ? Et Isaac Mendez aussi ?

J'espère que ça se passera bien pour Lexa... Ah, mais, c'est vrai, c'est moi l'auteur :3

A bientôt et on se retrouve après mes vacances !  
Bonne vacance à vous tous, profitez-bien, et mettez de la crème solaire sur vos frimousses !


	9. Chapter 9

HEY ! J'suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (je sais, je suis drôle et très originale).

Merci pour tous vos petits messages, mes vacances se sont bien passées et j'espère que si vous en prenez, les votre se dérouleront bien (je pense à vous, gens qui travaillaient)

On a 57 review so... Merci vraiment ! C'est très cool de votre part, je vous fais tous des câlins ! Merci aussi aux gens qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou qui la suivent, c'est toujours aussi cools !  
Normalement je répondrais à vos review en même tant que ce nouveau chapitre donc ça devrait aller normalement (me frappez pas, j'ai juste eu pas trop le temps de vous répondre)

On avait quitté notre petite Heda en position un peu délicate, avec un message d'une certaine _C_ et une Clarke des plus maladroites. Rip à toi, Lex'.

 **krox** : Oh bah, ton message est tout gentil ! Contente que tout ce que je raconte t'intéresse et si ma manière d'écrire te plait aussi, c'est cool ! Et oui, les réf' c'étaient bien Heroes & Life Is Strange (j'ai fini le jeu pendant le début des vacances d'été grâce au solde Steam :D)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Disclaimer : Nan, ça m'appartient toujours pas. Mais Luna revient en S4 et pas Lexa donc bon... Si Luna va être développée c'est peut-être bien... Hein ?

Rating : Rip Lex'.

Rip les fautes aussi, me faites pas de mal !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Dire que Lexa avait passé une mauvaise nuit aurait été un euphémisme. Elle n'avait fait que se retourner, étouffant à moitié sous sa couette et avait fini par se lever à huit heures, abandonnant l'idée même de sommeil au sein de son esprit.

Et Lexa Woods n'était certainement pas du matin. Alors quand en arrivant dans la cuisine, en plus de sa colère, elle dû assister à une Anya beaucoup trop heureuse pour un vendredi matin – elle avait eu un contrat important, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais la cadette s'en foutait pas mal sur le moment – la brune se mit à lui hurler dessus, baragouinant des propos sans réels sens, et repartit aussitôt retrouver sa chambre – qu'elle avait dû quitter au total cinq minutes. Lexa se retrouva donc assise sur son lit, les mains sur les cuisses, attendant patiemment de se faire engueuler sachant que crier sur Anya le matin n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle est pu avoir. Ce fut donc, sans surprise, qu'elle vit débarquer sa sœur trois minutes plus tard dans son antre, qui pour seule "punition" lui tendit une tasse de café fumante et partit s'assoir sur la chaise de son bureau. La plus jeune des Woods releva la tête pour regarder la brune aux mèches blondes, une multitude de questions arrivant de nul part dans son esprit mais finit par fixer le liquide noir qui tournait doucement, ayant compris que sa sœur la fixait elle aussi, attendant certainement qu'elle s'explique sur son attitude. Ne sachant quoi dire – et surtout, ne voulant rien dire – Lexa se tut et bu une gorgée de café, espérant toujours secrètement se faire engueuler. Car, même si le lien qui unissait les deux sœurs était très fort, celle qui répondait au pseudo d'"Heda" avait fini par comprendre que voir Anya soucieuse de son bien-être était presque plus effrayant que de la voir énerver contre elle.

Elle reprit, avec un élan de courage, une gorgée de café et relâcha enfin la pression que ses nerfs avaient accumulée depuis cinq heures, depuis ce putain de message. Ses pupilles vertes se portèrent un instant sur sa tasse blanche, qui portait sur l'une de ses faces un dessin de "raton-laveur" - si on pouvait décidément appeler cet amas de gribouillis raton-laveur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa.

"Après que t'ai fini d'admirer l'oeuvre d'art que t'avais dessiné à sept ans, _Lexacoon_ , tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce qu'il se passe Lex' ?"

Cette dernière grinça des dents au rappel de son vieux surnom mais se reprit. Elle fronça les sourcils une demi-seconde puis préféra ne rien dire :

"Rien, pourquoi ?"

La plus âgée des deux lâcha un grognement d'agacement face à cette réponse et retient les paroles désagréables qui voulaient quitter ses lèvres depuis le début. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton sur lequel Lexa lui avait parlé, mais alors vraiment pas. Mais Anya savait aussi que la fille associable qui lui servait de petite sœur se mettait rarement dans cet état par pur hasard, il y avait toujours une raison, aussi stupide et banale pouvait-elle être. Et décidément, en tant que grande sœur aînée, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa cadette si cette dernière rencontrait un problème.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir. Donc, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

La brune hocha la tête et pendant un instant, celle qui subissait l'interrogatoire cru pouvoir parler. Elle eut à penser un instant qu'elle puisse tout dire à sa grande sœur : sur le message de Costia et tous les sentiments contradictoires que cela lui infligeait, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Puis elle se ravisa, avala d'une traite le reste du liquide qui trempait dans sa tasse – en essayant de ne pas se brûler le bout de la langue – et dit doucement :

"Vraiment, il ne se passe rien."

Lexa ne le sut rien qu'en regardant son visage : Anya ne la croyait pas. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et le marron si doux de ses yeux lui paraissait être devenu plus noir, plus froid. Un goût amer - celui du mensonge, sans aucun doute – s'infiltra dans sa bouche pour lui rester au travers de la gorge et la cadette s'efforça du mieux qu'elle pût de maintenir le regard que lui lançait son aînée. Après une durée de temps qui lui sembla interminable, la brune aux mèches blondes se releva et quitta la pièce avec une dernière phrase.

"Très bien. Comme tu voudras, sœurette."

Cette dernière ne répondit rien et grimaça. Elle savait très bien qu'elle détestait le mensonge. Elle-même, détestait ça, c'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'elles avaient toujours respecté : ne jamais se mentir.  
"Putain" soupira Lexa dans un murmure. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'engueuler avec Anya. Surtout pas maintenant.

* * *

Anya était assise dans le RER, en train de lire un des bouquins qu'elle avait emprunté dans la grande bibliothèque de Lex'. Elle grinça des dents en pensant à cette dernière. Elle lui avait menti ! Putain, ça la mettait tellement en rogne. Quelle petite conne. Putain. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre d'agir comme ça ? Elle finit par ranger rageusement son livre dans son sac et préféra revoir les documents qu'elle devait donner à son boss. Elle allait devoir aussi rencontrer quelques clients potentiels, et profiterait certainement de l'ambiance sérieuse de son boulot pour chercher de nouvelles façons de montrer les marques dont elle s'occupait à la publicité. La jeune brune à mèches blondes bailla négligemment puis continua de penser à sa petite sœur. Malgré son énervement, de l'inquiétude la rongeait peu à peu. Elle allait faire une connerie, Anya le sentait. Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans tout ça : c'est qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.  
Et merde.  
La travailleuse posa sa tête sur la vitre, son corps tremblant au rythme du wagon.  
Tout cela la fatiguait trop. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

 **\- Oh...**

Heda n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aussi. Elle avait espéré, bêtement peut-être, que Clarke l'aiderait. Sans forcément rentrer dans les détails sur sa vie amoureuse qui était une catastrophe, son point de vue extérieur sur la situation l'aurait sûrement aidé. Alors, si en plus, la blonde se révélait être homophobe ou quelque chose dans le genre, non, ça n'allait certainement pas aller. Piquée dans son orgueil – et blessée aussi, sans aucun doute – Lexa ferma la page des messages privés et se prit la tête dans les bras. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Car malgré toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Costia, un besoin improbable l'avait pris aux tripes au moment où elle avait lu son message : elle voulait la revoir. La prendre dans ses bras et fermer les yeux. Se dire un instant que rien ne s'était passé et que tout allait bien. Et pourtant, malgré cette envie de la voir qui ne cessait de croitre dans son cœur, tout son esprit essayait de la résonner : de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle ne ferait que souffrir.  
Elle voulait – devait – parler à quelqu'un.  
Lexa chercha dans sa tête les personnes avec qui elle pourrait parler. Tout de suite, Anya fut enlevée de la liste. Si elle lui en parlait, la brune aux mèches blondes ferait une crise et lui interdirait de sortir, de lui répondre. Et Heda préférait éviter cette discussion le plus longtemps possible, sachant pertinemment qu'un jour elle le saurait.  
Elle enleva aussi Clarke. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui reparler dans l'immédiat et de toute manière, en y repensant de plus près, la brune serait obligée de lui expliquer toute l'affaire, ce dont elle n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas envie.  
Finalement, Lexa se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde avec qui discuter. Elle hésita un instant à en parler avec Luna, mais elle se ravisa. Même si les deux étaient proches, cette dernière ne comprendrait pas le casse-tête géant qui s'était installé dans l'esprit de la brune. Et leur vision de voir les choses étaient bien trop différentes, au final. L'idée qu'Indra puisse être d'une bonne écoute s'incrusta dans ses pensées pour disparaître aussitôt : la jeune noire en parlerait forcément avec Anya. Tout ça finirait en catastrophe. Mieux valait éviter. Gustus fut celui sur lequel elle eut le plus de doute. Elle aimait Gustus, profondément, et elle voyait dans cet homme à barbe un père de substitution. Ou tout du moins un grand ami. Et il avait été son confident pendant une grande partie de son adolescence. Oui, elle aimait Gustus. Et c'est sûrement pour cela que le choisir en confident pour ce cas-là lui parut être une mauvaise idée. Il la protégerait, au même titre que sa grande sœur, et la brune savait qu'il aurait sûrement les mêmes réactions – peut-être sans la crise de colère de son côté – et la désapprouverait aussitôt. Lexa se demanda un instant ce qu'elle cherchait en réponse à sa demande. Est-ce qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un la pousse dans les bras de Costia ? Ou au contraire, qu'on lui fasse comprendre que la revoir rouvrirait ses vieilles cicatrices – et assurément, quelqu'un se chargerait de lui rappeler cela si elle en parlait – ? C'est bien pour cela que quand l'esprit de la jeune brune aux pupilles émeraudes lui proposa – imposa serait plus juste – Ontari en possible personne qui l'écouterai, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire jaune. Elle détestait autant qu'elle appréciait la jeune rebelle. Puis en y réfléchissant de plus près, c'était en fait un choix assez sensé. Elles avaient presque le même âge – seulement quatre ans de différence – et aussi que bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la jeune gamine de seize ans avait déjà eu des copains. Et déjà eu des ruptures douloureuses. Pour Lexa, il avait d'abord été inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse apprécier à ce point-là la jeune fille aux cicatrices pour sortir avec elle. Son caractère était détestable, et à chaque fois qu'Heda apprenait que son "amie" – pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler comme ça ? – subissait une nouvelle rupture, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire "bien fait", égoïstement.  
Mais Lexa hésitait vraiment.  
À lui en parler, à lui dire sa peine, sa rancœur, mais aussi la passion qu'avait éveillé en elle ce message. Tous ses sens s'étaient émoustillés à la lecture de ce sms, suivi d'une colère sans nom.  
Alors oui, elle hésita. Une seconde, peut-être deux. À tout dévoiler. Elle était déjà sur la page de skype, prête à écrire "Costia" en simple début de phrase, et sa destinataire aurait compris. Tout était fait pour qu'elle puisse en parler.  
Et elle n'y arriva pas.  
Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait déjà. Lexa le savait, tout avait toujours été ainsi avec son ex.  
Elle déglutit, sentant la boule d'anxiété passer à travers sa gorge, et lança une vidéo YouTube.  
Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

* * *

Lexa avait fini par migrer dans le salon, l'air de sa chambre l'angoissant encore plus. Elle avait longtemps hésité quoi faire puis avait choisi que regarder la télé en mangeant un bol de céréales était en fait, un bon programme. Et alors que pour la troisième fois, le générique de _Steven Universe_ retentissait dans son appartement, il fut presque aussitôt recouvert par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au destinataire et un frisson la parcourra. Ton son corps se tendit et elle regarda le numéro de Costia retentir encore deux fois avant que son salon ne retrouve que le bruit du cartoon émanant de la télévision.  
La jeune brunette déglutit et osa prendre son téléphone en main, regardant si par mégarde, un message vocal avait été laissé.  
Aucun.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment jouer à la morte. Son angoisse n'en serait que plus grande, et son image d'elle-même se dégraderait aussi - après tout, n'était-elle pas censée avoir réussie à passer à travers le problème "Costia" ?  
Dans un élan de courage, et peut-être aussi de colère parce qu'elle voulait en finir, sa main gauche attrapa son téléphone qui trainait sur le canapé à ses côtés.  
Lexa n'hésita même pas dans sa réponse, elle avait déjà été décidée depuis que ses yeux verts avaient lu son putain de message.  
Elle fixa le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer pendant quelques instants puis remit en veille son téléphone et reporta son attention sur la télé, sa boule d'angoisse n'ayant cessé de croitre.  
 _Lexa_ – _Aujourd'hui_ _à 18h59 : Je veux bien qu'on se voit demain._

* * *

Quand Anya vit débarquer sa sœur dans la cuisine, à quatorze heures, un samedi, fraichement habillée, elle ne comprit pas bien. Son inquiétude grandissante ne s'était certainement pas calmée en une journée, et voir sa petite sœur prête à sortir un samedi après-midi la paniquait encore plus. Lexa ne sortait pas sans une bonne raison. Que ce soit acheter des jeux, une console, des figurines ou n'importe quoi, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la poussait à aller dehors. Sinon elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, était devant la télé ou lisait un livre dans son lit. La plus grande avait peur, peur que quelque chose d'inquiétant arrive à sa cadette. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter. Quelque chose qui la dépassait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne réussisse même un instant à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ce fut donc avec une boule au ventre qu'elle se posa à côté de sa sœur et qu'elle dit d'une voix ferme, tout en la regardant de ses pupilles acajou :

« Tu sors aujourd'hui ? »

Anya vit très clairement sa petite sœur sursauter quand elle l'entendit, elle distingua sa main droite serrer fortement le plan de travail, ses phalanges devenant de plus en plus blanches au fur et à mesure :

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me _forcer_ à revoir nos géniteurs ? »

 _Aoutch_. Elle agissait encore comme cette petite conne prétentieuse que la plus grande des deux détestait voir. Mais il ne fallait pas répondre, sinon elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« Non, non. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu sortais. »

Lexa se retourna violemment vers sa grande sœur, ses pupilles vertes brillant de colère. Elle posa son index sur le torse de sa grande sœur et d'une voix détachée répondit.

« J'ai le droit de sortir si je veux, non ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Pourquoi tu veux surveiller ma vie à tout prix ?! J'ai le droit de sortir si je veux, à priori. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Anya et elle dit calmement, se retenant fortement de balancer une ou deux insultes à la gueule de sa cadette, qui agissait vraiment comme la pire des connes. Mais, la plus grande le savait mieux que quiconque, si la brune aux yeux émeraudes agissait comme ça, c'était qu'elle était mal. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, évitant soigneusement de montrer des sentiments qu'on pourrait briser.

« Tu sors rarement sans raison. C'est tout. »

« Heda » resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, cherchant une réponse à répondre puis la referma, n'ayant rien trouvé de vraiment crédible. Elle détourna le regard de sa grande sœur et dit avec une voix un poil plus calme que les dernières phrases qu'elle avait pu dire.

« Y a un nouveau jeu qui est sorti... Et je- »

Anya la coupa, mettant sa main droite en l'air, face au visage de Lex'.

« Nom du jeu ? »

« Je m'en rappelle plus exactement... Mais je pense que t'aimerais... Il est sorti sur _Steam_ récemment donc... Doit y avoir moyen de le trouver. »

Avant même que la plus grande puisse répliquer quelque chose, la cadette se recula brusquement, attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur le canapé, et dit tout en ouvrant la porte :

« Bref ! J'vais être en retard. A toute Anya ! »

Et elle s'en alla.

La brune aux mèches blondes regarda la porte se fermer et continua de la fixer pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par soupirer, attrapa une bière dans le frigo et s'installa sur le canapé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle le savait pertinemment.

Mais elle n'interviendrait pas si Lexa ne lui donnait pas la vérité.

Puis ses pensées se bousculèrent. Sa petite sœur allait être en retard ? En retard à quoi ?

* * *

Cette dernière, quant à elle, tapait nerveusement sur son téléphone avec son index en entrant dans le RER. Elle avait fini par accepter. Putain.

La brune aux yeux émeraude avait réussi tout du moins à changer l'endroit du rendez-vous, allant plutôt à la Défense. C'était plus près de chez elle que Châtelet, et de toute manière, cet endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs pour qu'elle réussisse à y revenir. Elle finit par trouver une place, et s'y posa, son casque toujours vissé sur la tête. Pourtant, elle n'écoutait rien. Aucuns sons ne sortaient. Lexa angoissait beaucoup trop pour écouter quelque chose qui puisse un tantinet la divertir, ou la rassurer.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Et plus les stations passaient, plus son malaise s'accentua. Elle aurait dû en parler à Ontari. Ou juste à Anya. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter, n'aurait même pas dû répondre. Elle aurait dû ignorer Costia, putain. Ça faisait plus d'un an, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la jeune métisse ? Peut-être qu'elle avait accepté pour ne plus ressentir cette lâcheté constante qui la pesait. Peut-être que pour une fois, elle voulait réussir à se tenir la tête fière et haute, réussir à dire des choses concrètes et réussir à parler à ce fantôme qui l'obsédait. Ne pas être une putain de lâche. Mais plus que la colère et l'angoisse qui la rongeait peu à peu, une pointe de tristesse commençait à faire son apparition. Elle s'infiltrait dans le corps de Lexa, se déplaçant doucement, commençant à se faire ressentir. Honnêtement, même la propriétaire de ce corps ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi de la tristesse se faisait ressentir. Peut-être qu'après aujourd'hui, après avoir discuté, tout serait fini ? La relation de Lexa et de Costia se terminerait ici-même. Et cela terrorisait la brune, au point que de la tristesse surgisse.

Elle se releva au moment où elle entendit le nom de la station être appelée dans les mégaphones au son saturé et alors qu'elle posait son pied sur le quai du métro, elle pensa une seconde à Clarke.

Et dans cette toute petite seconde, elle se promit de lui reparler après.

Parce qu'au fond, elle l'aimait bien Clarke.

* * *

Avec ses pupilles émeraude, Lexa fixait distraitement les escalators du centre commercial, tout en tournant négligemment la cuillère de son yaourt glacé. Son pied gauche tapait en rythme régulier sur le sol. Elle finit par reporter son attention sur son téléphone à sa droite. _Quatorze heures trente-six_.

Elles avaient fini par se donner rendez-vous à quatorze heures trente, mais Lexa se sentit bête. Costia arrivait toujours en retard. La brune n'avait jamais su si elle le faisait exprès ou si c'était juste pour se faire plus désirer. Non, honnêtement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle fut de nouveau distraite par une adolescente qui descendait les escalators à l'envers, et cela la fit doucement rire. Peut-être même que ça la rassurait un peu. Pour changer en cette fin du mois de septembre, elle s'était dévêtue de son traditionnel sweat à capuche pour porter un t-shirt et une simple veste, toujours accompagnée de ses fidèles Doc Martens. Elle avait hésité un instant à porter ses lunettes, mais à la fin elle s'était dit que c'était mieux sans.

La plus des jeunes de sœurs Woods sursauta.

La chaise en face d'elle venait d'être tirée violemment, permettant au dérangeur de sa tranquillité de pouvoir s'assoir. Elle releva la tête, prête à aller envoyer se faire voir celui ou celle qui venait de le déranger en pleine torpeur mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, cette dernière devenant de plus en plus sèche au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Elle déglutit.

Costia posa son yaourt sur la table, un sourire charmeur sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'elle avait toujours eu. Ou tout du moins, le sourire qu'elle avait toujours en la présence de Lexa.

Les pupilles émeraudes suivirent le corps de la jeune métisse s'assoir, passant de ses longues jambes sveltes, à la tenue – un débardeur blanc beaucoup trop grand et un short court – qu'elle portait. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant vers le début de poitrine naissante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, puis pour finir sa course, dans les yeux bleus joueurs de ceux de son ex. Un putain de corps de mannequin. L'intérieur de son ventre se tordit brutalement et elle finit par détourner le regard, trouvant ses chaussures beaucoup plus intéressantes tout d'un coup. Son rire résonna dans les oreilles de la brunette puis la voix cristalline de Costia s'entendit dans l'air.

« Salut Lex'. »

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, tenta de prononcer quelque chose mais rien ne réussit à sortir de bon. Elle finit par se gratter la tête et prononça d'une voix hésitante et fluette.

« Sa-salut C-Co-Costia. »

Si les dialogues n'étaient vraiment pas le fort de Lexa, avec son ex en face, tout s'aggravait, tout se tordait pour devenir de pire en pire.

« Alors, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? » continua Costia, toujours son sourire au visage, ne semblant pas déranger par le bégaiement de la brune en face d'elle.

Pourtant, le visage de la jeune Woods se tordit et elle ne réussit qu'à répondre avec un ton beaucoup plus froid :

« Depuis quand ? Depuis que je t'ai lâché parce que t'as agis comme la pire des connasses avec moi ? »

La paire de bleus en face d'elle cilla un moment puis leur porteuse éclata de rire :

« Toujours ce même humour cynique ! T'as pas changé Alexandria ! »

« Je m'appelle Lexa ! Le-xa ! Putain, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre, si ? Ou t'as jamais vraiment écouté ce que je disais quand je te parlais ?! »

La jeune métisse prit une part de yaourt, mais l'éclat joueur de ses pupilles n'avait pas totalement disparu. Après quelques bouchées, elle reprit, une de ses mains soutenant son menton, dissimulant à moitié son sourire mutin.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour tout ça ? Ça fait un an tu sais, faudrait peut-être que tu passes à autre chose. »

Un grognement sourd sortit des dents serrées de la brune. Elle plaqua sa paume contre la table, faisant voler quelques une de ses mèches brunes. Le pot de yaourt fit un petit bond pour réussir à se reposer sur la table, pendant que les têtes des deux anciennes amantes n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Le souffle de la geek rencontra celui de son ex dans l'air et un combat de regard se joua durant de nombreuses secondes avant que Lexa ne laisse hurler sa rage.

« Passer à autre chose ? Sérieusement ? Passer à putain d'autres choses ?! T'étais ma première copine ! Bordel, Costia ! Tout le monde me balançait à la gueule que les relations à distance ça finissait toujours mal, et je leur ai toujours dit le contraire ! Que toi et moi ça marchait... Que nous on arrivait à casser les clichés ... ! » doucement, elle se rassit, prenant sa tête dans ses bras, sa voix se faisant plus tremblante, plus fragile « Et toi... Tu... Merdes, comment t'as pu me regarder en face, me faire l'amour tout en me trompant... ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve... Tu sais, je t'ai toujours cru. Je te croyais quand tu me disais qu'on irait habiter ensembles à Lyon, ou tes autres conneries du genre. Et toi, du jour au lendemain tu m'as plaqué parce que t'en avais marre de moi ? Les mecs qui te servaient de plan-cul te satisfaisaient plus que moi. Et putain, on a cassé par sms... T'as même pas été foutue de venir me voir pour me le dire. Même pas été foutue de me dire depuis le début que tu te foutais de ma gueule... Qu'est-ce que je suis conne... »

Lexa ravala un sanglot. Et Costia cru peut-être que ce fut le moment de parler. Mais ce n'était pas le bon timing. Pas du tout.

« Je t'ai dit dès le début que je pouvais pas m'attacher. Tu peux pas m'emprisonner en cage comme un vulgaire oiseau. C'est d'ailleurs ça que représente l'un de mes tatouages, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personn- »

« Mais putain on s'en fout de tes tatouages ! » cria à moitié Lex', coupant la métisse aux cheveux blonds, faisant retourner de nombreux passants vers elles. Elle soupira et reprit « Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'attacher. Mais c'est un peu limite de dire ça quand il y a encore un an et demie tu me proposais de venir à Lyon, tu crois pas ? Je t'ai faite confiance, t'étais plus vieille que moi et j'ai été naïve, j'étais encore une ado après tout. Mais, t'as certainement pas le droit de revenir après un an pour m'utiliser comme un vieux coup et te barrer deux jours après ! Assume tes actes, Costia ! Putain ! »

« Alexandri- »

« LEXA ! C'est quand que tu veux comprendre ça ?! Je t'ai tout raconté sur ma famille et t'es pas foutue de retenir deux secondes que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme eux. »

Les pupilles forêts de cette dernière se plongèrent dans les yeux ciels de son ancienne amante.

Costia déglutit.

« Tu sais » reprit lentement Lexa « j'avais vraiment peur de te revoir. J'ai toujours peur. Mes mains ne font que trembler et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'arrive à parler sans bégayer toutes les secondes. Peut-être l'énervement. Tu réveilles beaucoup trop de sentiments en moi. Ça m'effraie. Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi. Tu sais comment me pousser à bout, me faire souffrir, me briser ou me rendre coupable. Ça m'fait flipper tout ça. Honnêtement, je pense qu'à l'époque il t'aurait fallu user simplement de quelques mots, quelques phrases tout au plus, pour me faire croire que j'étais la coupable. Que c'était ma faute si on cassait. Et même si tu ne l'as pas fait, je l'ai cru. Pendant très longtemps. Mais tu vois, maintenant que je te regarde, que je t'ai en face de moi, j'ai un seul sentiment qui domine tous les autres. Qui domine la peur, la colère et la tristesse. Le dégoût. Tu me dégoûtes Costia. »

La jeune Woods se releva, attrapa son téléphone toujours sur la table et le rangea dans sa poche. Son casque qui trainait sur ses épaules fut très vite remis sur ses oreilles et avant qu'elle ait le temps de mettre de la musique, elle entendit la voix de la jeune blonde l'appeler.

Elle hésita, pensant le pour et le contre, mais fini par se retourner.

La métisse lui entoura le cou de ses bras, lui sautant dessus à moitié et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Heda.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, Lexa ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Puis cette dernière, prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, repoussa Costia aussi vite et lui administra une violente gifle, posant sa main droite sur sa bouche tout en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » hurla-t-elle à moitié.

« Tu dis de belles choses Lex'. Mais à la fin, t'es toujours cette gamine de dix-sept ans incapable de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure, enfermée sur ton ordinateur. T'as besoin des gens dans ta vie. Parce que t'es une pauvre petite chose fragile. »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! »

Lexa se retourna et s'en alla. Quand elle fut sûr de n'être plus dans le champs de vision de Costia elle se mit à courir, essayant d'enlever le sourire mesquin et les paroles beaucoup trop vrais de la jeune blonde de son esprit.

* * *

Quand Anya entendit la porte du salon claquer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge installée en haut du mur de la cuisine. _Seize heures quinze_. Elle regarda un instant son chocolat fondre dans la casserole mais décida de l'abandonner pour aller voir sa cadette, soucieuse de son état. En apparence, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle était toujours pareille, faisait les mêmes actions – actuellement c'était d'enlever ses Docs – et avait toujours sa tête des week-ends, c'est-à-dire une tête fatiguée. La grande sœur remarqua évidemment qu'aucuns sacs de jeu n'étaient présents dans les mains de sa petite sœur, mais préféra éviter tous commentaires à ce sujet. Anya décida tout de même d'aller la saluer, assumant jusqu'au bout son rôle d'aînée beaucoup trop protectrice :

« Hey Lexa. »

Cette dernière releva la tête, ses yeux émeraude semblant moins lumineux que d'habitude.

« Hey Anya. »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et pendant que la plus jeune enlevait sa veste, la plus grande reprit le fil de la conversation.

« J'suis en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat, je t'appellerais quand il sera cuit d'accord ? »

Elle se retourna et entama un mouvement vers la cuisine, sentant une odeur de chocolat brûlé se propager dans l'appartement. Pourtant sa course fut interrompue par un ton plaintif, par une appellation de son être.

« Anya... »

Cette dernière se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Rien ne fut dit pendant un instant, les deux se jugeant simultanément puis la cadette des Woods dit d'une voix faible :

« J-J'ai revu Costia. »

La brune aux mèches blondes eut la sensation de défaillir. Elle fixa sa petite sœur, cherchant les mots à dire. _Où, comment, quoi ?_ Ou des choses se rapprochant de ces tons-là. Elle s'accrocha à un des murs de l'appartement, sa tête lui tournant. Cette connasse avait osé revenir. C'était forcément sa faute, elle le savait, Lexa ne l'aurait jamais contacté de son plein gré. Des multitudes d'interrogations lui vinrent en tête, elle voulait les poser, mais savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle devrait attendre que la tempête passe avant de vouloir reconstruire quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de Lexa et la serra fort, sentant se déverser dans son cou des gouttes salées et humides, sa petite sœur les ayant retenu trop longtemps.

Et au milieu de ce désordre sentimental, l'odeur de chocolat brûlée se faisait toujours sentir.

* * *

Chapitre écrit mon dieu !

En vrai j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire lui ! Il était fort sympathique (et j'aime bien voir Lexa en colère, c'est mon côté drama qui parle là, désolé désolé)

J'espère qu'en tout cas vous l'avez vous apprécier aussi. Hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est toujours sympa :D  
On s'retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre  
Tchouss gentils gens que vous êtes ~


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens ! On se retrouve toujours pour un nouveau chapitre d'UCERA !

Je vous annonce aussi que je repars demain en vacance (donc le **13/08** ) jusqu'au **27 août** et je n'aurai pas de réseau (faut croire que je choisis les pires endroits de France). Donc on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée ! :D

Merci pour toutes vos review et vos fav ! C'est super cool et ça m'encourage beaucoup o/

 **Lmb** : wow ! Ton message est grave encourageant. Savoir que tu laisses une review pour moi c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup dans ce cas 3  
Très heureuse que mon écriture te plaise ! Ton message est vraiment très gentil et c'est presque un honneur de savoir que quelqu'un sans compte écrit "pour" moi :D Merci vraiment !

 **god** : T'es pas la seule personne à avoir détesté Costia je te rassure (vos messages m'ont beaucoup fait rire vis-à-vis de ça d'ailleurs). Et oui, donnez un câlin à Lexa ! Merci de ta review ~

 **zept :** Lexacoon vaincra le monde (je fond face à Lexa en raccoon je suis vraiment désolée). Anya est trop cool ! Donc très heureuse qu'elle devienne ta fav (je l'aime beaucoup aussi :3 ) ! Merci à toi aussi de prendre du temps pour écrire un petit commentaire !

 **Yuriship :** (j'adore ton pseudo x)) Et sinon, bah, merci de trouver ça cool ! Je t'en remercie ~

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, désolé.

Rating : On se retrouve dans le monde merveilleux de Clarkie & Raven en soirée. Merveilleux, vraiment ?

Les fautes ne sont pas de ma personne. Je suis désolée

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait en face d'elle puis se décida enfin à sonner. Elle attendit quelques instants dans le froid d'octobre, ses cheveux se soulevant au gré du vent, regrettant de plus en plus d'avoir mis une jupe. La porte en bois finit par s'ouvrir violemment et c'est la plus jeune des deux Earp qui arriva, au bras d'une rousse en chignon qui avait l'air plus bourrée qu'autre chose.

« Salut Clarke ! Rentre, dépêche, on se les pèle dehors ! »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment Waverly connaissait son prénom, mais préféra se taire et finit par juste faire un salut de la tête. La jeune blonde entra prudemment, regardant les différents couloirs, les différentes pièces qui s'ouvraient à elle. La musique lui explosait les tympans mais elle réussit quand même à entendre Wynonna crier quelque chose sur un démon, ou un truc du genre. L'artiste pensa un instant qu'être bourrée – parce qu'il fallait être définitivement bourrée pour dire des choses sur les monstres surnaturels – à sa propre fête d'anniversaire était particulièrement chiant. Elle avait testé une fois l'expérience, Raven l'ayant forcé à boire plus qu'elle ne pouvait à son anniversaire pour ses seize ans. Et Clarke se souvenait encore du lendemain de soirée horrible qu'elle avait pu ressentir, son amie métisse se faisant un malin plaisir à faire du bruit à chaque instant, accentuant encore plus le bordel qu'était l'intérieur de la tête de la blondinette à cet instant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la nerd, où était-elle ? La blonde aux yeux bleus avait accepté en grande partie d'allait à cette soirée pour faire plaisir à Ray', pas vraiment pour autre chose en y réfléchissant... Alors si en plus, elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver celle qui l'avait invité – forcer à y aller serait plus juste –, Clarke allait définitivement se faire chier.

La jeune blonde essaya donc tant bien que mal d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, pour peut-être lui indiquer où pouvait se trouver la jeune latine. Mais elle finit vite par se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Elle en avait déjà vu certains, c'était forcément obligé, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec eux. C'étaient tous des connaissances plus ou moins éloignées, ou des amis de Raven. Sauf qu'on parlait rarement avec l'ami d'un ami, c'était bien connu.

Elle perdait définitivement espoir de retrouver un jour la trace de Ray', et se voyait déjà quitter la fête plus tôt que prévu, n'aimant absolument pas la musique qu'elle entendait, et ne connaissant personne.

« Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, princesse. »

Clarke releva la tête et grimaça. Putain, de toutes les personnes sur terre, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur elle. C'était une blague. Une putain de blague.

« Salut, Eretria. »

Cette dernière lui sourit avec arrogance, et finit par s'assoir à côté de la dite « princesse », capuche sur sa tête.

« Je savais pas que t'étais amie avec les sœur Earp. »

« Raven est amie avec elles, pas moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je vaque à mes occupations. Je parie sur combien de temps Wynonna va réussir à comprendre que Nicole et Waverly sont ensembles » elle désigna la plus jeune des deux sœurs avec la rousse de tout à l'heure « et j'essaye de surveiller Amberle qui est définitivement trop torchée pour se rendre compte que trois mecs sont en train de la mater. »

Clarke sourit mais ne dit rien, espérant toujours voir Raven et pouvoir se sortir de cette discussion sans queue ni tête. Dire qu'elle appréciait Eretria était exagérée, elles étaient juste dans le même cours d'art. Elle ne la détestait pas non plus, mais si elle pouvait s'en tenir éloignée, elle préférait. La brune au piercing de triangle sur le front attirait souvent les emmerdes à plein nez, et _étrangement_ , la jeune blonde n'aimait pas trop ça. D'autant plus que la jeune fille en capuche arrivait trop vite à la cerner – alors qu'elles ne discutaient vraiment pas beaucoup – et la fille aux yeux océans détestait ça.

« Et toi, y a du nouveau avec Niylah ? »

Clarke s'étouffa avec de l'air puis la regarda complétement surprise :

« Mais comment vous pouvez savoir mieux que moi qu'il se passe un truc ? Raven encore, ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais toi ? Putain comment tu fais sérieux ? Et d'ailleurs, s'il devait se passer quelque chose ce sera à moi d'en décider, pas à vous ! »

« Elle te matte depuis qu'on a commencé à discuter, donc j'ai juste demandé. Mais au vu de ta réaction, ouais, je suppose qu'y a quelque chose. »

« Niy' est ici ? Putain... » finit par soupirer la blonde en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir sa future petite-amie – qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient d'ailleurs ?

Eretria finit de boire le verre en plastique qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche depuis tout à l'heure et dit avec sarcasme :

« Tu sais, c'est dingue, tu fais plus princesse qu'Amberle. Ce surnom te va presque mieux qu'à elle. En plus t'es blonde aux yeux bleus, si ce n'est pas le cliché ultime. »

La brune finit par se lever et se diriger vers Amberle qui dansait. Elle empoigna par le col un mec qui la touchait de trop près et lui mit une droite. Sa main gauche, quand à elle, attrapa celle de la danseuse et tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage, ses pupilles acajou rencontrèrent celles bleus de Clarke et finit par lui crier, sa voix couvrant un instant la musique s'échappant des enceintes :

« Ah d'ailleurs, Raven était dans la cuisine la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Salut, princesse. »

La jeune blonde se releva, elle aussi, d'où elle s'était assise, leva son majeur en direction d'Eretria qui ne lui avait même pas dis où était son amie depuis le début, tout en grommelant des insultes envers sa personne, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant vraiment que sa meilleure amie n'ait pas bougée de là.

* * *

Quand la jeune brune vit débouler dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, sa meilleure amie, elle arrêta ses mouvements pendant quelques secondes. Puit finit par se remettre sa tâche : ce qui à cet instant consistait simplement à décapsuler une bière et à la boire, étape très importante d'après la latine.

Elle but une gorgée, l'alcool descendant doucement au fond de sa gorge et s'assit sur le comptoir du bar pendant que Clarke haussait un sourcil en la voyant faire, hésitant sûrement sur quoi dire dans cette situation. Cette dernière finit cependant à faire comme elle, tira une chaise qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et s'assit à son tour.

Elles finirent par se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, attendant qu'une d'entre elles prenne la parole.

Ce fut cependant la blonde qui brisa le silence en première.

« Tu sais Ray', ça fait une quinzaine de minutes que je te cherche donc- »

« Tu penses vraiment que discuter à une fête c'est le meilleur plan ? La sono est super forte, y a une trentaine de personnes qui discutent en hurlant, genre, vraiment Clarke ? » coupa Raven, semblant repousser une future discussion, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perspicace bleu en face d'elle.

« J'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller dehors vu qu'il fait froid, donc on va discuter toi et moi, maintenant. De toute manière j'ai personne à qui aller parler ici, donc bon, tu vas pas faire chier longtemps. »

Raven soupira, posa sa bouteille à côté d'elle et balança ses jambes qui pendaient au-dessus du sol de la cuisine.

« Tu sais que y a Niy' à la soirée ? »

Clarke soupira à son tour.

« Oui, je sais, je l'ai vu... » elle s'empêcha de dire « en train de me regarder », la métisse étant trop taquine et trop bavarde pour laisser une information pareille dans le vent. Et puis, l'artiste n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter de ça « Mais tu sais que parler d'elle ne changera pas le sujet primordial. »

La nerd haussa un sourcil, sachant pertinemment de quoi sa meilleure amie parlait.

« Le sujet primordial ? Qui est ? »

« Ton rendez-vous avec Alie ! Allez, raconte tout ! »

« Oh... »

Raven baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, par quoi dire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée dans les relations amoureuses, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement pudique quand il s'agissait de raconter ses plans d'un soir, chaque fois qu'elle devait raconter quelque chose de plus personnel, elle devenait très vague sur le sujet. Inconsciemment, sa pudeur se détectait sur ce terrain-là. Contrairement à la blonde en face d'elle qui quand elle parlait de ce qui la tracassait, réussissait toujours à voir d'autres options, d'autres visions qu'elle n'aurait pas pu distinguer si elle n'en avait pas parlé, sa pensée murissant en même temps qu'elle, pour Raven c'était différent.

Quand elle parlait des choses, elle les mettait en avant, les faisait devenir réelles. Quand on finissait par creuser le personnage, telles que Clarke ou Octavia l'avaient fait, on finissait vite par se rendre compte que derrière le cynisme de la jeune femme, une réelle douleur était enfouie, et trop forte pour être éliminer en un simple claquement de doigts.

Les pupilles bleutées n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps après avoir rencontré celles maronne pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Durant le rendez-vous, pendant, après, qu'importe, quelque chose avait bousculé Ray' pour qu'elle soit autant incertaine. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais quand il s'agissait de la latina, cela avait toujours de l'importance aux yeux de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna donc directement cette dernière.

La fille à la queue de cheval hésita un instant, se gratta le derrière de la tête et reprit une gorgée de bière, certainement pour se donner constance. Elle finit par dire, hésitante :

« On s'est retrouvée devant l'hôtel de ville et on s'est baladée. C'était sympa, je crois, enfin on discutait pas trop quoi. Normal quoi. Ça existe des discussions normales en rendez-vous Clarkie ? Peut-être que c'était déjà trop bizarre et que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte et- »

« Raven, t'écartes pas du sujet. Continues, s'il te plait. »

« Ah, euh, oui, pardon. Puis à la fin on est allée vers le miroir d'eau et on est allée boire une boisson dans des cafés pas loin. Tu savais que les coca coutaient une fortune là-bas ? Bref. Et là, on a vraiment discuté. »

« Et alors ? C'était bien, non ? »

« Euh... Bah, j'sais pas trop en fait. Tu sais, je l'aime bien. Physiquement, elle me plait. Et elle est pas débile, bien que ses goûts pour les prof' soient légèrement étranges. Et je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait. Mais... Je sais pas, c'était bizarre tu vois ? On discutait, mais on n'avait absolument rien en commun. J'avais la sensation d'écouter sans apprécier. Ça me faisait chier. _Je_ me faisais chier. »

« Mais... » Clarke hésita puis continua « Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est bien si vous êtes différentes, non ? Si vous étiez exactement pareilles, tu t'ennuierais peut-être plus qu'actuellement. »

Raven arrêta de balancer ses jambes au-dessus du sol, et reposa son regard sur l'artiste.

« Je sais. Le problème c'est pas qu'on soit différentes, je m'en doutais déjà bien avant qu'on commence à sortit cet après-midi. C'était juste... Bizarre. Plus le temps avançait plus j'avais la sensation que ce qu'elle me disait me passait au-dessus. Je m'en foutais pas mal, genre vraiment. Mais plus le fait qu'on s'intéressait pas aux mêmes trucs, au fond ça ne veut rien dire, regarde, toi et moi on n'apprécie pas les mêmes choses mais je t'aime quand même. Le problème, c'est qu'avec elle ça ne passait pas. J'essayais de discuter, vraiment, j'essayais Clarke. Mais j'avais la sensation d'être face à un mur, et quoi que je finisse par dire, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et inversement, ce qu'elle disait ne m'intéressait pas. Quand tu me parles d'art, ça m'intéresse. J'y connais rien, mais je trouve ça incroyable ce que t'arrives à faire. Quand tu me parles de ta vie, je te soutiens, dans les bons ou dans les mauvais moments. Avec Alie, tout semblait inexistant. Nos discussions me passaient à travers, et elle n'aurait pas existé que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Et ça me fait chier Clarke. Vraiment ça me fait chier. Parce que j'aurai voulu que ça marche. »

La jeune blonde fixa Raven encore quelques secondes puis finit par se lever, et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? »

« J'ai essayé de lui dire que je préférais que ça n'aille pas plus loin » grommela Ray' dans le cou de la blonde « mais à ce moment-là, la seule chose qu'elle ait trouvée de bien à faire, c'est de m'embrasser. »

Clarke releva la tête et regarda son amie métisse, surprise :

« Pardon ?! Elle t'as embrassé ? Et alors ? T'as trouvé ça comment ? »

« Rien. Même pas de la chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre. J'espérais que si je la trouvais sexy, l'idée qu'elle m'embrasse me ferait suffisamment plaisir pour que quelque chose se débloque au fond de moi. Même si c'était juste parce que j'avais envie de coucher, ça aurait été bien, je sais pas, j'imagine. Mais rien du tout. Putain, ça se trouve je vais pouvoir sortir qu'avec des blondes toute ma vie. »

La jeune fille à la peau claire rit légèrement, puis se reprit, et demanda, quelque peu inquiète :

« Ça va quand même ? Pas trop déçue qu'elle ne soit pas ta future petite-amie ? »

« Si, un peu j'imagine. Mais j'pense pas que je me rendes trop compte dans l'immédiat, c'est arrivé que cet après-midi après tout. Et de toute manière faudra que j'aille lui reparler pour mettre les choses au clair. Je pense qu'elle croit qu'on est ensemble... Putain... Enfin, bref, arrêtons de parler de moi. Toi, ça va ? D'ailleurs, j'viens de me rendre compte qu'on est dans une soirée et qu'on est réellement enfermée dans la cuisine pour discuter d'une fille avec qui je ne sortirais pas. Plus associable, tu meurs. »

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule, tout en souriant, et s'installa à ses côtés, sur le comptoir.

« Ta gueule. Comme si ça te dérangeais que je sois associable, madame « je passe ma vie enfermée dans ma chambre ». Et de toute manière, tu veux que je te parle de quoi ? »

« Je ne te permet pas : ma chambre est un endroit très respectable pour passer sa vie. » Clarke rit, car au fond oui, elle l'aimait bien la chambre de la latine « Et je sais pas ? T'as rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui ou hier ? Ça a avancé avec Niy' ? Que fais-tu de ta vie, Clarke Griffin ? Moi Raven Reyes ait le besoin de savoir. »

« J'ai juste le numéro de Niylah. C'est pas ouf tu sais, et sinon y a rien à signaler. » La blonde s'arrêta, réfléchissant de quoi elle pouvait parler. Soudainement une pensée envers Lexa germa en elle. Heda s'était déconnectée subitement après son « Oh... », ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, de s'excuser. C'était maladroit, elle en avait eu conscience au moment où elle avait cliqué sur envoyer, mais c'était la première pensée qui lui était venue en tête. De plus, elle avait eu le mérite de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire, la brune n'étant pas en face d'elle. Elle craignait vraiment. Un instant, elle pensa au fait que Lexa c'était quand même énervée pour pas grand-chose mais elle fit taire ces pensées obscures. La brune à lunette lui avait dit qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son ex, ce n'était certainement pas le moment. « Raven ? »

Cette dernière arrêta de boire, et ses yeux marron fixèrent Clarkie d'un regard interrogateur, une pointe de malice tournoyant dans ses yeux.

« Ouais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si t'avais merdé envers quelqu'un ? Que genre, par exemple, cette personne te disait qu'elle était gay et sans le vouloir tu dis quelque chose qui peut être très très mal interprétée ? Evidemment, c'était pas fait exprès, mais sur le coup tu savais pas vraiment quoi répondre et c'est le premier truc qui t'aie venu en tête. »

« Je lui dirais. Y a pas de solutions miracles, tu sais. Après ce sera le choix à cette personne de vouloir te pardonner, mais je pense que si elle voit que t'es sincère, normalement, devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Juste pour savoir, tu parles pas de Niylah, hein ? »

« J'espérais une solution miracle, mais merci quand même, Ray'. Et non, je ne parle pas d'elle. »

Et pendant que Clarke se servit une bouteille de bière, Raven ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Mais une petite question tambourinait dans sa tête, et aucunes réponses ne semblaient vouloir être trouvées. Depuis quand Clarke connaissait-elle quelqu'un d'ouvertement gay ? La latine connaissait bien plus de personnes du lycée que la jeune blonde, et elle connaissait les amis de Clarke. Et personne n'était véritablement gay. Bisexuelle tout au plus. Et une affirmation surgit dans les pensées de la métisse à cet instant : Clarke avait rencontré quelqu'un.

* * *

Si la jeune nerd se rendait facilement compte des choses qui l'entouraient, ce n'était pas la même chose pour l'artiste. Alors quand la latina se leva et commença à s'en aller, elle sourit en voyant le regard interrogateur de la blonde. La pointe de malice d'incompréhension qui tournoyait dans ses pupilles bleutées, tout en suivant du regard le dos de Raven sortir de la cuisine. Avant de sortir, cette dernière salua d'une voix forte – sûre de se faire entendre des deux partis en faisant ça – la blonde à dreadlocks qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant sûrement à entrer.

« Coucou Niylah. »

Ray' remarqua facilement l'état légèrement éméchée de cette dernière mais ne préféra rien dire, s'enfuyant de la pièce où elle était il y a encore quelques secondes auparavant. L'ambiance lui avait paru trop pesante, parler d'Alizée ne l'avait pas particulièrement rassuré et savoir que Clarke avait rencontré quelqu'un lui paraissait étrange. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, au vu de tous ses amis sur Internet. Simplement que c'était son rôle à elle, d'avoir d'autres amis. Pas à sa meilleure amie. C'était un raisonnement étrange, elle en avait bien conscience... Mais, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient Tout devenait différent, et cela changeait trop en une seule soirée pour tout encaisser. Niylah avait été sa porte de sortie, lui permettant subtilement de s'en aller, pouvant utiliser l'excuse de l'arrivée de la future petite-amie de la porteuse des yeux bleus.

La métisse finit par s'installer sur les marches menant à l'étage, et décida de regarder ce que faisaient des jeunes en pleine soirée. Evidemment, elle le savait déjà, mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se mêler aux autres actuellement. Poursuivre du regard le dos de quelqu'un, observer les mimiques d'une personne qui lui était alors inconnue, rencontrer les pupilles d'un homme ou d'une femme pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde, tout cela lui paraissait être bien plus divertissant qu'une discussion banale pour demander à qui il reste des clopes. En parlant de fumer, Raven aimerait bien s'en rouler une, mais elle avait fini ses dernières pendant qu'elle marchait silencieusement vers chez elle, après son rendez-vous raté avec Alie.

Cependant, ses pensées furent vites coupées par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs, débardeur noire – mais plus généralement une tenue de sport –, maquillage étrange à l'œil droit.

« Hey Rae, je t'avais pas vu. »

Cette dernière sourit doucement, saluant d'un mouvement de tête l'arrivante qui s'installa sur la rampe d'escalier avec beaucoup trop de facilité.

« Salut Faith, je savais pas que t'étais là. »

« Je savais pas non plus. Avant que je m'incruste avec deux-trois potes, après une séance de parkour » dit-elle en ricanant, puis reprit plus amusée que jamais « d'ailleurs si tu veux revenir tâter le béton avec nous, hésite pas. Te voir te péter la gueule est particulièrement sympa. » elle s'arrêta un instant, regarda autour d'elle puis lança d'un ton surprit « je t'imaginais pas vraiment seule en pleine soirée. »

« Je ne suis jamais seule en soirée. J'ai juste laissé ma pote tranquille, faut qu'elle discute avec quelqu'un et j'ai pas particulièrement envie de les voir discuter. »

Faith soupira doucement, tournant la tête de droite à gauche tout en haussant les épaules.

« Et donc tu t'es assise sur des marches d'escaliers en te disant qu'observer les gens allaient te donner un côté beaucoup trop mystérieux, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Et puis ça fait parler les cons qui viennent me dire salut. »

Faith lui lança un regard noir, cependant un sourire amusé était peint sur son visage. Cependant, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux courts allait répliquer, Raven distingua sa meilleure amie à tête blonde sortir de la cuisine. Pendant un instant, la métisse cru voir des rougeurs sur les joues de la porteuse des yeux bleus, mais elle se ravisa, comprenait que c'était simplement un coup de l'éclairage du salon installé par les sœurs Earp. De toute manière, vu l'air de Clarke, elle ne pouvait décidemment pas rougir. D'un autre coup de tête elle salua la fille fan de parkour et bouscula les gens pour retrouver Clarke à qui elle agrippa l'épaule d'une main solide.

« Hé, Clarke Kent. Alors avec Niy', ça s'est passé comment ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Clarke ? »

Rien.

« Euh... Ok... Clarkie ? Ça va ? Tu me fais un AVC ou ça se passe comment là ? »

La blonde la regarda un instant, puis reporta son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Elle attrapa avec l'une de ses mains la main droite de Ray' et s'en alla en courant de la demeure des sœurs. Dehors elle courut de nouveau, trainant la nerd qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, respirant l'air froid qui lui attaquait le visage, ses mains la piquant petit à petit, ses pieds tapant le sol en rythme. Elles finirent par arriver à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et Raven comprit sans poser de questions que Clarke passerait la nuit chez elle.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par s'assoir en silence sur le banc, celle à queue de cheval ne voulant pas insister. Elle sentit la blonde lui prendre la main mais préféra ne rien dire, finissant par exercer de légères pressions à intervalles régulières, se voulant être rassurante un maximum. Quand le bus arriva, elles montèrent dedans sans encore s'adresser la parole, Raven ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle préférait regarder « discrètement » l'artiste, espérant avoir un contact visuel de quelques secondes qui lui aurait permis d'en apprendre plus. Juste un peu plus. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cuisine, en plein milieu de cette soirée. La métisse s'inquiétait et pensait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû abandonner Clarke avec Niylah. Elle aurait dû rester, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Quoi que puisse dire la jeune blonde à dreadlocks, elle aurait dû être là, même si c'était des paroles trop personnelles qui auraient dû seulement être entendu par Clarke. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait.

Quand le bus s'immobilisa à leur arrêt, la métisse entraina la blonde dehors, ses doigts se fermant plus fermement sur la main qu'elle tenait, cherchant à la réconforter et à se réchauffer. D'un geste las mais ferme elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée, entrant dans l'appartement plongée dans la pénombre. Sans grande surprise, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés mais de toute manière Raven s'en foutait pas mal. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit directement la blonde se diriger dans sa chambre, et ses oreilles entendirent distinctement le froissement des draps de son lit. La nerd ne dit rien, haussant simplement les épaules et refermant la porte blanche derrière elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures sans se baisser, simplement à l'aide de ses pieds et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'ouvrant doucement, comme pour éviter de faire fuir un animal effrayé. Ses yeux marron remarquèrent facilement la boule allongée négligemment sur son lit mais elle préféra d'abord enlever ses vêtements, les envoyant se poser sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle recolla une des affiches d'un de ses jeux préférés, _Danganronpa_ , qui commençait à se décrocher dangereusement du mur.

Raven finit par enfiler un t-shirt où était écrit dessus « I love Chocolatines » et s'allongea sous la couette. Pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas et comment aurait-il pu venir dans cette situation ? Elle entendait toutes les secondes la respiration irrégulière qui émanait de la bouche de Clarke, son dos tressaillant à chaque fois, s'empêchant de pleurer trop fort, croyant peut-être que la jeune métisse réussirait à dormir dans ces conditions. Quelle erreur.

Donc Raven resta là. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta d'écouter silencieusement. Quelque fois, elle aurait voulu entourer sa meilleure amie de ses bras mais sentait à chaque fois que ce serait une erreur. Quelque chose qu'elle devrait éviter, tout du moins dans l'instant présent. De toute manière, l'artiste finirait par se livrer, elle fonctionnait toujours comme ça.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'elle entendit après un moment une petite voix hésitante se faire entendre dans le silence de sa chambre :

« Raven... Tu dors ? »

« Non. » elle savait pertinemment que demander si ça allait était ridicule donc elle ne dit rien.

Le silence reprit le contrôle, remplissant la pièce, devenant de plus en plus angoissant. Une boule de malaise commençait à surgir dans le ventre de Ray', boule grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'aucuns bruits ne se fassent entendre.

« Niylah a essayé de me forcer à coucher avec elle. »

Le corps de Raven se tordit à l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment. _Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans cette foutue cuisine ?_ Sa première pensée fut d'aller retrouver cette connasse de blonde à dreadlocks et d'aller lui péter la gueule – bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre et qu'elle finirait sûrement au tapis avant même d'avoir réussi à mettre un coup. Puis elle repensa au corps à côté d'elle. A la voix cassée qui avait prononcé ses mots. Et finalement, elle fit ce qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis le début : elle entoura sa meilleure amie de ses bras, le sentiment de culpabilité la rongeant petit à petit.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre aussi, j'avais vraiment envie de montrer que ce n'était pas seulement Lexa qui vivait des trucs pas très très cools.  
Même Clarke en vit en tant que lycéenne et voilà (poor Clarke, qu'est-ce que je te fais vivre dans ma fic' sérieux ;w; )

Puis comme ça je rassure les gens qui avaient peur que NiyClarke devienne canon. Ça va devenir un peu compliqué à cause de ça. Juste un peu...

(Rip Raven/Alie)

A la prochaine vers la rentrée, de bonnes vacances à vous, profitez, toussa toussa ~


End file.
